The Surly Patient
by Arcadia Val
Summary: After the war ends, Hermione just wants her life to finally become normal. There's just one problem... Snape doesn't do 'normal'. Let the fun begin - MA. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Connection

**A/N Epilogue? There's an epilogue at the end of the Deathly Hallows? I've got no idea what you're talking about, so let's pretend it doesn't exist. this story will contain mature things but I'll warn you in advance (the smut starts in the next chapter ;)**

Hermione Granger was sitting at one of the round tables that sat in the library of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her hair was loosely bound by a hair tie, curly strands escaping their bondage, her neck tie crooked to the right and her finger tips blackened by the ink of her quill. The sight of her would not necessarily be all that noteworthy, especially if you took in account of Miss Granger's bookish personality, if she was not in fact 19 years old.

After the war, the wizarding world was left with many problems. There were Death Eaters who needed capturing, the dead and injured to be tended to, innocent prisoners to be freed, and many other wrongs to be righted. It wasn't until the fog had cleared somewhat that the ministry and Hogwarts found themselves with another big issue on their hands. In the previous year, Voldemort had stopped many muggleborn children from attending Hogwarts or from even receiving their first letter. Then the Dark Lord had instituted an... interesting curriculum into the school. Lastly, due to the Final Battle, none of the older students who had actually been able to attend Hogwarts had been able to sit for their NEWTs.

In the end, it was decided that all students would, for the time being, not be sorted by age groups. All students had to be looked at, assessed on their magical level, and assigned a year which they would then work from. So, in the case of a twelve year old muggleborn who had never been to Hogwarts, they would now be in first year. A fifth year who had been at school during Voldemort's reign would have to be assessed to see whether they continued on to sixth, or repeated fifth, unlike a muggleborn fifth who would simply start from fifth having never started. All of which had been very confusing at first.

The final and biggest hurdle had been the students who should have already graduated and left into the big wild world after finishing their schooling. How do you entice an adult back into education when they were promised to be free? The solution? - Eighth years. A new status was set up for these students at the school. Eighth-years had a lighter timetable with a bigger emphasis on real world application. They also did not have to stay at Hogwarts from 3pm Friday until 9am Monday, nor did they have curfew.

Since the war, Harry, Ron and Hermione had understandably become heroes. Unfortunately that did come with some unwanted attention. Hermione never wanted the accolades, interviews, photos and celebrity status that she had now acquired. Neither did her two best friends. In this respect, Hogwarts was wonderful. Even if the younger students, still stared at them.

This was how Hermione Granger came to be sitting in the Hogwarts library, late at night, cramming as many facts that she could into her overworked brain. She loved being back at the school she was relishing in the safety and freedom that this new Hogwarts afforded her. A type of safety and freedom that was currently unavailable outside the walls of Hogwarts.

Currently she was reading the latest 'Mediwizards' Journal'. So captivated was Hermione, that she had read through dinner and it was growing dark outside. "Bugger!" her stomach had grumbled, causing the brunette to look up, startled. Realising she had only 20 minutes, she snapped the journal closed, sent the collection of resources back to their places with a flick of her wand and stood up, straightening her hair and clothes.

Ten minutes later she was zooming up the last flight of stairs towards the infirmary.

"Hello My Dear," said the ageing Madam Pomfrey as Hermione entered. "A fairly quiet night tonight. If you could just check on poor Barnaby in bed three and give him the potion before bed." She didn't bother to lower her voice, "The poor dear's boils are still fairly bad. Keeps scratching and picking at them, making them ooze. Not that I blame him, having them there... I suppose it's fairly embarrassing for a thirteen year old. But that's what you get when you play around with _those_ sort of spells." Madam Pomfrey was talking like no other teenager had ever tried out some masturbating spells. Hermione inwardly smiled, wondering how long it had been since the elderly lady had had a shag.

"Will do, Madam Pomfrey. Is that all for the night?"

"Yes dear, just Barnaby and the usual," she said with a knowing look. "Then feel free to go to bed. The wards will alert me to any other problems. Merlin knows you need more sleep!"

Hermione nodded at the witch and watched the woman head towards her private rooms.

Checking on the third year and administrating the potion was now a fairly standard procedure to Hermione now and left her with room to think. So she reflected on her choice to study under Madame Pompfrey and felt that she was enjoying her eighth year.

When first asked by Professor McGonagal what she wished to study before finishing her schooling, Hermione was stumped. You mean there is no life long career in destroying Horcruxes and running after mad Dark Lords? But after much thought and discussion with anyone who would listen, Hermione had decided two things. She liked solving mysteries and helping people.

After this year she would apply for an apprenticeship under someone in St Mungos, or maybe overseas, but this year she was studying general courses like charms, transfiguration and potions, and a few speciality courses like remedial magical aide.

It was hard at first, helping out other students, but both Hermione and the other students had come to get used to it.

However, there was one part of her job description that she was still coming to terms with. That problem had the name Severus Snape.

Hermione's black, low heeled school shoes clicked slightly against the marble floor as she passed across the room. Pressing her wand hand to the adjacent wall from the main row of student beds, the wall shimmered slightly and she moved forward, disappearing behind the seemingly solid wall.

There he lay. Hermione had often sat with the cold man. From much study she had decided that he was attractive in the tall, dark and mysterious way. Sure his hair was still lank and his nose was too large and pronounced above his thin, pale lips, but he had the look of a strong, noble man. Hermione watched his chest, rising and falling steadily. He had been here now since the Final Battle had ended and he was yet to wake up.

Severus Snape seemed at rest, as though peacefully sleeping after his hard life. Or maybe that's just how Hermione liked to imagine it.

Stepping forward, she ran her wand along his form. After some complicated wand work and note taking, Hermione stepped forward with a jar of potion and took a deep breath. Even though she had done this now for four months, it still made her nervous.

The venom that had riddled Snape's body when Nagini had struck, had all but killed the man. Had he not been a potions master, who had, built up a certain amount of tolerance to certain deadly substances, then Severus Snape would not have made it. As it was, it was touch and go for a long time.

At first the venom was throughout his body, breaking down his vital organs and systems. Slowly, over time, the venom and its affects had lessoned to now be only affecting the Potion Master's chest. This was thanks mainly to the potion that now sat in Hermione's hand. Unfortunately for her however, the potion worked by entering the victim's skin and working into the muscles, tissues and nervous system, slowly ridding the body of the poison. This meant she was once again going to give her former Professor a massage.

First she gave Snape a cleaning spell and removed his shirt with a flick of her wand. Taking another deep breath, she placed a small, gloved hand into the pot of potion, ironically with the Potion Master's own writing on the label, and drew out a suitable amount of the slippery substance.

Pressing her hand softly at first, she began to administer the potion onto his bare skin, deepening the pressure to knead it into his flesh.

Hermione could not help but marvel at his body. Unprofessional thoughts instantly began running through her mind. 'How on earth did he ever hide this under his robes? If only people realised!'

She didn't exactly have a huge repertoire of experience to go from, mainly Victor, Ron and a muggle boy named Tim, but she knew enough to know that Snape's body was a marvel. The muscles on his chest were well defined with sparse dark hairs covering it. The hair dark, contrasting with his pale skin, continued down across a flat stomach and trailed down in a tantalising line towards his trousers. His arms looked strong. Long lean biceps looked strong and manly. Hermione felt weak at the knees at the thought of them wrapping around her.

Hermione's hands stopped as this thought registered. 'No Hermione Granger! Get a grip of yourself! Snape doesn't know you're doing this and if he did he'd likely yell at you. You are helping him. You are not supposed to be perving... bloody hell, he's Professor Snape!'

'Yes,' said her sneaky inner voice, 'but he's not your Professor anymore is he?'

Sighing, Hermione tried to concentrate on the task that was very much 'at hand'. This however was made even harder when she levitated him over onto his stomach and had to start the process of massaging his back. Shapely as it was.

Thankful when her task was over, she conjured up a new, clean set of pyjamas and changed him into them. Not catching a glance of anything below his waist. Though, the thought of it had crossed her mind.

Stripping off the plastic glove, she packed away the potion and settled down into the comfy armchair beside the bed.

Hermione had felt sorry for Snape. Left only in this room with no visitors and no one to think of him, Hermione had started to read to him whenever she had to be the one to tend to him of an evening. Picking up the 'Potions Today' magazine, she flipped to where she had last left off and began to read to the silent, still man.

10 minutes later, she began to read a section about polyjuice. "French Potions Master, Robert Semenou, has refined the method in which the polyjuice potion is made. Semenou has found that by drying the lacewings first, before stewing them, one can make the solution taste somewhat better, without negating the potion's effects." Hermione looked up from the text, "You know Professor, I must remember to thank you one day, preferably when you're awake, for teaching me. You may not have been a favourite in most students' eyes, but considering I made this potion at the age of twelve, you definitely got the point across. Though, I doubt I'd ever be game enough to ever explain why I needed it. You would probably dock all the Gryffindor house points now and for all of my future offspring as well."

Realising that she was completely off topic and rambling, Hermione giggled at the thought of what Snape would say to her if he could. '"Shut that mindless chattering you infernal girl,"' she thought, 'or what about "Miss Granger, no one cares for your wrote learned, unoriginal thoughts, so keep them in that bushy head of yours."'

Looking back at the page, she thought about getting back on topic, but suddenly had the feeling she was forgetting something. It was as though something, some part of her mind was trying to remember. Her mind felt like it was being pushed against. She placed her fingers to her left temple and rubbed.

Suddenly her mind was hit with visions that bombarded the young woman, thick and fast.

_Voldermort stood in front of her. He laughed cruelly. A woman lay at their feet, weeping and muttering. "Please no," the woman repeated over and over, "please no, please no, please no..."_

_Looking around, there stood a ring of Death Eaters. Masked and hooded. Hermione saw her hand raise itself, wand in hand. The woman suddenly reared up, her back curling at an unnatural angle and she screamed in utter pain. Now lying in the dirt, the spell lifted, the woman looked straight into Hermione's eyes. The woman's son was brought forward. She was pleading, asking for mercy for the small boy. The wand was twirled again, this time at the son..._

_Then suddenly Hermione was the one who was small, her tall, thin father standing over her. His arm raised and she flew into the wall with a thud. Head spinning, she started to shout. But that wasn't Hermione's voice. No it was all wrong. Her mother came in, begging her father to stop. Her mother was now the target..._

_Lily, beautiful Lily. So nice, so kind. She hit Hermione's face. She screamed her hatred. Hermione felt heart-broken. _

_Suddenly it was Nagini flying towards her, fangs out..._

Breathing heavily, Hermione became aware of herself again. She was lying on the cold, marble tiles. Her left leg and arm had taking most of the fall and were now throbbing slightly. Her head felt heavy and her temples throbbed.

'What on earth just happen?'

**A/N**

**Hi guys. First of all, please let me know about any mistakes – I'm Australian and therefore I may muck up and slip in the occasional Aussie reference. Though don't worry, I'm not bad enough that I'll include something like - 'Snape loaded up the dingy with the tucker he'd packed for the barbie that he was going to have with Hermione at smoko.' Well, I hope not...**


	2. Of Charms and Craziness

A/N This story will contain mature themes that may not be suitable for young people or those who do not enjoy such things. I will place the symbols S************H _before_ and _after_ any of these types of strong themes. I will endeavour to ensure that my story continues to make sense even if you don't read these sections (Although these sections will, for the most part, be rather fun ;) For those who enjoy smut, I hope you will enjoy the last section of this chapter. I promise that things will escalate as quickly as I can whilst still making the plot (somewhat) plausible.

..ooOOoo.. is simply a break in the story. Enjoy...

Chapter 2

"Hey Harry, hey Ron." Hermione sat herself down at the long Gryffindor house table for breakfast.

Harry smiled and said something that sounded like "Hi" around his mouth-full of food. Ron, on the other hand, gave Hermione a strange half nod, half strangled smile and turned back to his breakfast. She wished that he'd get over it, but three months since she broke up with him, and he was still acting weird.

"What's on the agenda today?" she asked them, though Harry was the one who she knew would actually answer.

Harry swallowed his food. "Charms with you and Ginny this morning, and then Ron and I were gonna go for a fly."

"Speaking of which..." Hermione laughed.

Ginny came running through the doors of the Great Hall, weaving through the multitude of students lining the entrance. Her hair was flying and her book bag thumped at her side. Without skipping a beat, the pretty red-head grabbed her boyfriend around his neck, placed a wet kiss on his cheek and landed in his lap. Both Ginny and Harry had goofy smiles planted on their faces.

Ron's face grimaced and he let out a groan at his sister and his best friend's antics and he returned to his breakfast.

"Morning guys," Ginny said when she came up for air after a particularly long kiss with Harry. She downed a large glass of orange juice and grabbed a piece of toast. "You ready for Charms?"

..ooOOoo..

Hermione smiled and waved to Ginny and Harry as they walked off down the hall to head to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione, however, was focused on heading to her usual destination after a class, the library. However today her mission wasn't class related. Nor was it related to her study in wizarding medicine. Well, not entirely.

Scanning the long, packed shelves, Hermione found a couple of potential books. 'The Mind Unlocked' and 'The History of the Legilimens' both seemed like a good place to start.

An hour later, Hermione knew a lot about the early wizards who first tried to read peoples' mind and then those who learnt to block there intrusions. She also knew the limits of the Occlumency and Legilimency, and the basics of how they both worked. But she was no closer to understanding either of them any more than Harry had, nor what had occurred in Snape's hospital room the previous night.

Sighing, she waved her wand and silently sent the two books back to their places on the shelf. She was about to unpack her homework when she noticed a figure standing to her right.

"Granger..."

Looking up, Hermione was startled. Draco Malfoy now stood in front of her. He looked as haughty as ever, his lips thinly set, his straight nose slightly up in the air and his hair slicked back. But she noticed that his left pointer finger was tapping itself against his leg, almost nervously.

"May I speak with you?" He looked around at the library, "Privately?"

Her mind went in over drive at the possibilities, but after a few seconds, she nodded her head and swung her bag onto her back.

Following the blond down the twisting halls, Hermione reflected on what Malfoy could want with her. The trio, Harry, Ron and herself, had been surprised when Malfoy has turned up to school at the beginning of the year.

Following Voldermort's death, Lucius Malfoy had been put to trial and had received a jail sentence in Azkaban for 15 years for his involvement as a Death Eater. His sentence was only so kind because of the testimony of Harry Potter, which was only somewhat pleasant towards the Malfoy senior, and then that of his son, Draco. Narcissa was also put on trial, but was given leniency due to her final actions in the Forbidden forest. Narcissa was now on house arrest for two years and could also not have access to her wand for a further three. Draco was the luckiest. He was given a warning, but was freed from all charges.

So far during school, Malfoy had been very quiet. He kept his head down, seemed to study hard, avoided confrontations and had not spoken a work to Harry, Ron and her; until today. Which was why Hermione's interest had been peaked, and why she was now following the Slytherin into an abandoned classroom, located on the fifth floor.

Malfoy took an old chair and motioned for Hermione to copy. She did so and looked at Malfoy, waiting for him to proceed.

"I know I'm not one of your favourite people, Granger, but I hope that you will place these things aside to listen to what I wish to say." Malfoy said quietly. Hermione simply nodded and allowed him to continue. "I understand that many of my previous actions before the war were not... the wisest or the nicest, but I believe that my final actions, and that of my parents, must give you at least a glimmer of understanding that I have some sort of good in me."

"What is this about, Malfoy? You want me to forgive you for being an arse or something?"

Malfoy laughed, it was dry and throaty. "No, No, Granger. Nothing like that. I simply want you to know, that I know, that I've been... how did you put it? An 'arse'?"

"So what," Hermione questioned, "What is it that you want from me?"

"My Father is in jail, my Mother's actions are watched, and I have people reporting to the ministry about me almost daily. My life is in the shit. However, there is one of my immediate family that escaped the Ministry's enquirers and the spot light. I wish to know where he is."

"Who are you talking about Malfoy? And what does it have to do with me?"

"You are part of the Golden Trio that brought down Voldermort. Also, it is you personally that is brains of that operation. Hell, Potty and Weasel would be both dead, I'm sure, without you. Also, you, individually, are the only one who I figured would actually talk to me. So, I want to know where my godfather is and if he is alive."

Hermione was puzzled and her eyebrows raised themselves, "Firstly, thank you for that. I'll take what you said as a compliment. Secondly, your godfather? Who...?"

"Professor Snape." Malfoy answered. "I know that he was attacked in the final battle, but nothing more. The ministry states they have no idea, not that they would they tell me if they did. And I'm not exactly friendly with McGonagall and the rest of the disbanded 'light side'."

"So you think that I'd know?" Hermione asked. "And that if I did know, that I'd tell you?"

"I don't expect anything, Granger. I don't expect you to tell me anything at all, yet. But, please think about it. I have tried to keep myself out of things and not cause a fuss. But I owe Severus a lot. I owe him my life. So, if and when you are ready and if you know something, please think about telling me." Malfoy stood and made for the door.

"I'll take it into consideration, Malfoy" said Hermione at the boy's retreating back.

"That's all I ask." And he was gone.

..ooOOoo..

After her every odd day, Hermione finished her rounds in the infirmary and headed towards the hidden hospital room in the hospital wing.

She took deep breaths as she neared his bed and looked at the unconscious form. Performing the usual magic over the former Professor, Hermione stepped back to grab the healing potion. A part of her wanted to get this done and leave as quickly as possible. The other part wanted his mind to reach out to her, show her that he was alive in there, somewhere.

Wordlessly spelling his shirt from his lean body, Hermione opened the jar and began the slow process and massaging the potion into his pale skin.

"I'm not sure what to think about you, Professor. You are a very confusing human being. I went to the library today to try to find out what happened between us yesterday. I only found two books about Occlumency and Legilimency there, and neither of them were very helpful. I bet that the only person I know, who would be of any help to me, is actually you. Too bad you can't talk to me at the moment.

"The visions you showed me, though it was most likely unintentional of you, were disturbing. I can't even fathom what your life must have been like as both Voldermort and Dumbledore's puppet. The things you must have seen. The things you must have been forced to do. Don't worry," she said to the unmoving form as she briefly stilled her hands resting them just above his navel, "I don't pity you. You would hex me before I could even consider it. I am simply trying to say that I understand why you were always a cranky, unforgiving arse."

Continuing the massaging once more, Hermione moved her hands upwards towards his chest. "You are such a puzzle, Snape. The snarky, harsh, unforgiving spy for the light. Who would have imagined you were hiding this", she motioned to his chest, "under your overly buttoned robes. God," Hermione now spoke more to herself, "imagine the curses that would hit me if you actually could respond to _that_ declaration." She giggled.

With one hand on his chest, she turned slightly to reach for her wand to flip him over, when the same odd feeling from yesterday occurred inside her head.

More prepared for it this time, she leant against the infirmary bed and braced herself.

_She was sitting in front of Draco Malfoy her office in Hogwarts. "Please Draco, you must talk to me." She said to the young boy._

_Malfoy shook his blond head, "I can't" he whispered and ran out of the office. Sighing, Hermione grabbed her firewhiskey and downed the liquid in one go. _

_The scene shifted and the Dark Lord stood before her. He looked younger then she had previously seen. More human and less snake. "You have pleased me, my wonderful Potions Master. I have a gift for you." Voldermort motioned to a young woman, maybe 20 years old, who stood unsteadily against another death eater, visibly shaking. "I know how much you enjoy Muggleborns..." Voldermort said, I hint of a threat on his lips. _

_Hermione stepped forward and the girl was thrown towards her. Placing her hand under the girl's chin, Hermione lifted the girl's head to stare into her eyes. Hermione flicked her wand and the girl was naked. Hermione pulled at the buttons on her pants and grabbed the young woman around the waist. Tears streaked down her face and the girl was softly pleading "No, please," under her breath._

'_No,' thought Hermione, 'I don't want to see this!' Suddenly, she realised that this thought had been her own, not Snape's. _

_The vision stalled and then the world around her suddenly went blank, void of sight and sound._

_Then, Hermione found that she was in the shrieking shack. Voldermort was in front of her. 'I'm about to die,' she thought, 'No, no, this is Snape's memory. __He's__ about to die.'_

_It unfolded as Hermione remembered, Nagini struck and then Harry came forward. She, no... __Snape__, released his memories to Harry and then the world started to fade._

_Blankness surrounded Hermione again. Hermione was confused. So confused it hurt. Questions, confusion, uncertainty, doubt swirled around her._

_The vision repeated, faster this time, less detail. But it was the same. Voldermort, Nagini, Harry, memories... and then confusion. _

Hermione suddenly understood. Snape was a highly trained at Occlumency and Legilimency. When she 'thought' inside his memories, he had felt her in his mind. Snape had purposely shown her this memory and was trying to tell her that he was confused. He was asking her what had happened after Nagini has struck him.

She wasn't sure of what to do, so she did it instinctively. Hermione thought about the final moments of the battle. Using her memories and the memory she had of Harry filling in the parts she had personally missed, she 'pushed' these images that she had outwards.

_Suddenly she was watching her own memories. Harry telling her what had occurred in the forest. Voldermort telling them Harry was dead. Neville killing Nagini. The final fight in the Great Hall. Voldermort's ultimate downfall. The people, dead and injured. The infirmary and the confusion. Snape's body coming in, presumed dead. Snape lying in his ward, unconscious but alive. Hermione watching her hands move over his chest and long arms, working in the potion._

Heavily breathing she suddenly found herself half collapse on the side of Snape's bed. "Wow!"

..ooOOoo..

Hermione was in her chambers. Happy, once again, that Eighth Years got personal rooms for the peace and quiet.

She brushed her teeth and put on her favourite, comfy pyjamas, before climbing into her bed.

It was late due to her need to finish all of her homework and assignments perfectly, and she felt tired after such a long and confusing day. Squirming down into the thick, warm blankets, her mind floated through the day's events. Ginny and Harry, she was so happy for them. Especially Harry, who had never been happier in his life. Malfoy's thin, bony face and his plea was the next thought to enter her mind. Should she trust him? Was that a possibility? He was a Malfoy after all. And was Snape really his Godfather? She had never heard that before. Snape... what to think about Snape.

She shook her head slightly. No, she wouldn't lay here all night running over what occurred again. She'd never get to sleep. Hermione refused to let what happened take over her thoughts.

'Shit,' she thought, 'too bloody late for that!'

The image of Snape, lying in his bed, chest exposed, Hermione suddenly felt something other than confusion. Something stirred within her. Desire.

Sometime in her fifth year, Hermione had had a school-girl crush on the Professor. The dark, mysterious, misunderstood man had thrilled her young mind. But now, she knew that this new, very intimate connection that had occurred between their minds had made these types of thoughts to resurface.

This time, however, Hermione understood the man and his life a lot more then when she was 16. Strangely though, it had only served to entice her to him even more.

S************************************************H

Hermione became aware that she felt wet in her underpants. Stopping any of her mind's protests, she reached her hand down lower to see how much her pants were sodden. She gasped when her finger brushed past her slightly swollen clitoris and arched her back to the touch. All rational thought escaped her and she pictured Snape's chest, again at her finger tips, as she rubbed the potion into the taut muscles of his chest. This time though, as she looked up towards his face, his onyx eyes were open and starring at her.

Back in her bedroom, Hermione's fingers rubbed her tender clitoris faster and faster. Her breath was coming out fast and shallow. "Oh, Snape!" she whispered into the dark of her room. Her left hand reached under her night shirt and grasped her breast. Squeezing the soft flesh that peaked to her tight, aroused nipple.

In her mind, her hands worked their way lower, down the dark line of hair towards the top of Snape's pants. Unbuttoning his pants, her hand clasped around the hard member and began to slowly move up and down his shaft, making the usually stoic man, groan in lust.

Hermione slipped a finger into her wet folds and thrust into herself. The hand on her breast clamped down and she flung her head back.

Gasping, she brought a second finger into her wet pussy and moved them quickly. It was Snape that she saw, his dark hair falling across his face, mouth open slightly in ecstasy. It was Snape that she heard, moaning above her.

It wasn't long before she shuddered into the dark, calling out his name.

S************************************************H

A/N A big shout out to **lionessforseverus**, **notwritten**, **HPFanGirl01**, **Vampiregirl811** and **nn**, who all made me feel all fluffy inside from their reviews. They made me feel that I should update this straight away to say thanks. I absolutely love you guys!


	3. Sleeping Thoughts

Outwardly, Severus Snape lay unmoving under the crisp white sheets of the Hospital Wing bed. Inwardly however, Snape's brain was full of activity. Sometimes he dreamed wild, impossible scenarios. Other times, his brain dragged up memories, new and old. Mostly, it was a mix of the two, twisting around in his mind. Strange how, whilst dreaming, everything strange and unreal can seem so natural. The dreaming mind often goes with the fantasies, without question.

Currently, Snape's mind had taken him back to the age of 18 when he was on an assignment for the Dark Lord in the South of Denmark.

_Stooping his tall form downwards, Severus moved the green grass apart with his hands, looking over the ground below. Finding nothing useful to him, he continued a step forward with a sigh. He was looking for a very rare, valuable mushroom. Unfortunately, the mushrooms were very fragile and he could therefore not use magic to collect them. So, repeating the process of bend, search, stand, for what felt like the thousandth time, he again bent down and moved the grass. After another five minutes, Severus found one more to add to the collection of the seven that he had already found, now sitting in a cloth bag at his side. __Wiping off a drip of sweat that had slowly rolled off his hooked nose, Severus stood up and stretched. Sighing when he heard the soft 'pop' come from his lower back, he looked out over the flat grasslands that faced him. _

_The scene changed as Severus turned around and walked back to his family house. Although poor, Severus' mother tried to keep her house clean and tidy. Today she was out the front, her long, dark hair swaying from side to side as she swept the front step. Today she was sporting a large black eye. Brushing past her, he stepped into the house and tried to avoid the piercing gaze of his father. Head down, Severus tried to ignore the man who was downing another drink. Entering his bedroom, he sunk down low, tears pricking his eyes. _

_Suddenly, Hermione Granger interrupted his miserable thoughts. She was waffling on, as per usual. Why did she always have to speak so bloody much? Granger was prattling on about dark artefacts and the legal implications for someone being found in procession of them. Oh how exciting. Severus shook his head at the girl._

_He was then walking down the musty hall of Grimmald Place. Turning the corner, his way was suddenly blocked by Granger. Evidently just leaving the bathroom, she was scantily dressed in a thin singlet, small cotton shorts and a pair of light blue slippers. Snape couldn't help but notice that Granger had started to grow up, and rather nicely too._

_Never missing the opportunity to make someone feel uncomfortable, instead of continuing to walk on his way, Severus paused. _

"_Good morning, Miss Granger. I hope you have been finding the holidays before your fifth year... enjoyable," he said to the wide-eyed girl._

"_Yes, yes, Sir. Um, quite enjoyable."_

_He didn't move for a few seconds, but watched the small girl bite her bottom lip and try to pull her shirt down in a useless attempt to cover her body more. Severus continued to talk, but slowly. "No doubt you and your annoying friends will be trying to spy on the meeting which is about to start. Not that it is any of your business, of course."_

_The girl suddenly turned from embarrassed to enraged, her forehead crinkling in a frown. But before she could retort back, the mangy-mutt Sirius Black, came down the hall from the opposite direction._

_Severus sat at the Slytherin table, his dark hair covering his face like a lank curtain. He was trying to ignore the loud comments about his nose coming from Black and Potter from the other side of the hall..._

Outside of Snape's mind, Hermione closed the textbook and rubbed her eyes. She had finished up in the infirmary an hour ago, but had stayed to read out-loud to Snape in his room. In Defence today, she had been giving the task of reading Chapter 9, 'Dark Artefacts and the Cost to Society' before the next class. Considering that she had very little free time on her hands these days, she had combined the task with giving some comfort to the lonely, unconscious man beside her.

Grabbing her textbook and quills, she swung her bag onto her back and left the room. Her thoughts were on the enigma of a man, lying on the bed behind her.

..ooOOoo..

"Are you sure you're okay with talking about this, Mione? I mean, he is your best friend and all."

"Ginny, stop worrying! May I remind you that you are _also_ my best friend."

"I know, Mione," said the young red-head, "but... it's just... I don't usually talk about this sort of stuff."

The two girls were awake late on Friday night in Hermione's room. Both girls were lying on Hermione's bed. So far they had discussed classes, the war and their families. As typical girl-talk goes however, it didn't take them all that long to get onto the topic of boys.

"It's just," continued Ginny, "I've been with a few boys over the past few years and as fun as it was, I haven't felt anything so deep for any of them as I do for Harry. It's been such a rocky road with the war and his struggle with fame, but we are having such a good time. I don't know Hermione, do you think we should, you know... do it?"

"I don't know Ginny. Is it something you can really plan? I mean, if you're happy with him and he's happy with you, shouldn't it sort of just happen if it feels right?"

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right, but... Harry, he's just..."

"Too nice?"

"Yes!" squealed Ginny, "that's exactly it! He is far too nice to take 'advantage' of me and therefore nothing happens at all!"

"Forgive me for asking this, Ginny, but just how far have you two actually gone?"

"Just hands," she shrugged, "You know, _everywhere_. But, just hands. Don't get me wrong, he is rather good at it."

"Thanks for that mental image," replied Hermione with a laugh. "But if you do want to go further, it might be up to you, Ginny. At least at first. Once Harry gets the idea, you may have a different problem on your hands."

Ginny was quiet for a while, thinking about what Hermione had said. "What about you, Mione? How's your love life?"

Hermione laughed. "Nothing at all since your brother," Ginny made a face, but Hermione continued, "Not that it amounted to much. We just didn't work well as a couple. Heck, we don't even work well as friends at the moment. But I haven't gotten much further with a boy then you have, I'm afraid."

"Really?" asked Ginny, "I just figured that you and that muggle boy did a little more."

"No. Him and I did go the furthest, but still not all the way. I'm glad for that now though."

Ginny laughed. "Oh the joys of men..."

..ooOOoo..

As the midday sun poked through the curtains of her window and across her face the next day, Hermione groaned, rolled over and tried to trick herself into thinking she was still fast asleep. When she couldn't lie there, doing nothing for any longer, Hermione kicked off the blankets and headed to the bathroom.

After relieving and showering herself, Hermione stepped out of her room in search of her friends.

Unfortunately, when she walked into the Gryffindor common room, she could only see Ron. It took her a moment to weigh up her options, but Hermione decided that there was no reason for their friendship to continue to be so uncomfortable. They had been friends for too long and they been through too much together to stay so awkward in each other's company.

Sitting down beside him, Hermione gave a small smile and asked how he was going.

"Good, good."

There was a pause that felt like an eternity.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno," Ron shrugged. "Me and Harry were gonna head out to Diagon Alley for something to do. But, as per usual, him and Gin went off somewhere." He made a face.

Hermione laughed, starting to feel slightly more comfortable.

Ron looked sideways at her, "You wanna go with me instead?"

"To Diagon Alley? Sure thing, Ron. I'd love to hang out with you. It's been too long." Hermione thought for a second that she had said too much, but Ron just nodded, agreeing with her assessment.

Half an hour later, Ron and Hermione, each wrapped up in a couple of layers of clothing, walked down the path from Hogwarts, struggling against the wind. Walking out the large, wrought-iron gates, the two friends disappeared with two identical 'cracks!'

Hermione breathed deeply when she sawed the long magical street in front of her. "Oh, Ron! It's so good to be back here."

Ron nodded, "Look's like most of the shops are back open too. Where you wanna go first?"

Hermione thought for a second. "Well, I've been wanting to get a book from..."

"The book shop," Ron grinned, "how surprising that you'd want to go there!"

"Well, if we make a quick trip there first, then we can go over and see George. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," Ron agreed.

Looking like the long-time friends that they were, Hermione and Ron took off to 'Flourish and Blotts' with their arms linked, both chatting comfortably. Hermione was glad to leave the awkwardness behind them.

A/N:

Thank you to all of the lovely people who are reading this fic. You are all wonderful people!

Sorry about this being short. Let's just say it was the only place to stop, seeing as a certain someone might just be joining us in the next chapter ;)


	4. Caught

The next week, Hermione had a meeting with Headmistress McGonagall which had been quite helpful to the Gryffindor. First they had discussed her studies and how she was copying with her tremendous work load. The Professor was so far very happy with Hermione's progression and she seemed to believe that Hermione would graduate with the highest honours possible.

Near the end of the meeting, Hermione had also broached the topic of Draco Malfoy. McGonagall had been as surprised that Malfoy had come to Hermione for help. However, the Headmistress had confirmed his statement that Snape was, indeed, Draco's godfather. She also told Hermione that the young Malfoy had been very quiet during this school year and had, so far, been in no trouble.

Hermione stepped off of the winding staircase leading from the Headmistress' office with a sigh.

She had very little to do today, being a Saturday, which did not suit the young woman. She had left Ron, Harry and Ginny in the common room an hour ago. They had been doing little except sitting around chatting all morning and the group had expressed the want to fly at some point in the afternoon. Hermione decided that an entire afternoon of watching the trio fly around on magical broomsticks didn't really excite her as much as it did them. Instead, she headed towards the infirmary to get Madame Pomfrey's response to the latest paper she had turned in. After a quick chat to the mediwitch, Hermione realised how busy she was. So, instead of heading to the library like she had planned, Hermione stayed to help.

Around 6pm, Hermione finished up with a particularly upset second year who had just had her first period, when Madame Pomfrey came to see how she was going.

"Thank you so much for today, My Dear. The weekends are always the worst! But you have been here all afternoon, please go and have some fun!" The older woman said.

Hermione laughed, "Thanks, Poppy. How about you, do you have any plans for tonight?" she asked conversationally.

"I indeed do. I'm heading to my sister's for dinner after I check on a certain someone."

Hermione smiled. "If you would like, I could finish up here and you could head to your sister's right now. I don't mind in the slightest."

Madame Pomfrey studied her for a moment, "As long as you're sure, dear." Hermione nodded and Madame Pomfrey continued, "Send me your Patronus if there is any problem and don't hang about here for too long!"

Once the older witch had left, Hermione ensured that the potions, ingredients, creams, bandages and other medical and magical equipment that lined the shelves and cupboards were all restocked for the next day. She then checked that the house elves has cleaned all the dirty sheets, and then headed to where Snape was staying.

Opening the hidden wall, Hermione stepped forward and walked over to the bed. But she stopped when a pair of deep, black eyes starred back at her.

"Professor Snape!" squealed Hermione, standing still in shock.

"Yes, you infuriating girl." Snape admonished, "I indeed know who I am, and therefore there is no need to shout my name quite so loudly."

"S-Sorry," Hermione stammered, much quieter this time, "I'm so happy to see that you are awake, Professor. How do you feel?"

Snape sneered, "Simply peachy."

Hermione walked up to his bed, "Is it OK if I check you over to see your vitals? You have been unconscious since the final battle with Voldermort, Sir. You were near death for quite a while"

Snape ignored her, "And just where is Pomfrey in all of this? Shouldn't she be the one to annoy me with her poking and prodding?"

"Um," Hermione forced herself to look Snape in the eyes, "I have been training under Madam Pomfrey this year, Professor, and she is currently away from Hogwarts."

"Oh goody," Snape said, though his tone suggested that this was not quite how he felt.

Trying to keep her wand steady, Hermione performed the usual spells and confirmed that Snape, though still very unwell, had improved quite dramatically since she had last seen him. She then ran through a series of questions, that she had learnt by heart, and recorded Snape's short answers on a magical parchment which then filed itself as soon as she was finished.

"So you have difficulty moving," Hermione said, repeating the older man, "I would assume that would be partly due to the poison still in your system from the snake and the lack of moment that you have experienced over the past few months. Although we tried to keep your muscles somewhat active by massages and stimulation, it was nowhere near what your body was used."

Snape nodded and tried, again unsuccessfully, to raise his arm completely. "There are a series of potions in my collection that would fix this within 5 days," Snape told her, "I'll need these directly. I am surprised that I didn't die from that blasted snake. Though I suppose being better was better than being dinner. Hmm..." Snape paused, his face looking puzzled, and his tone new suggested that he was now talking more to himself "Longbottom killed it. With the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat... How is it that I know that...?"

"Um... that would be my fault, sir."

One dark eyebrow raised itself and he starred at Hermione. "Really, Miss Granger? And how is it that you managed to impart me with your _immeasurable_ intelligence while I have been unconscious in this damned bed? Are you truly that gifted in mediwizardry, Miss Granger?" His tone was anything but complimentary.

"No, Professor. I will explain it all to you, but I still need to give you the healing potion today," she signalled to the small jar on the bench. "I hope that is OK with you?"

Snape turned his head as much as he could and read the label on the jar. He took a moment and simply nodded.

Trying to steady her breath, Hermione took then jar, opened it and placed the usual amount on her hands. Stepping forward, she decided this would be best if he was on his stomach first. So, trying to not think any dirty thoughts, she started to explain the details to Snape and carefully flipped him over. Massaging the potion into his back, she explained that he had linked with her mind somehow over the past few weeks and she had, in turn, shown him images about the final battle and his time in the infirmary.

Snape was silent as she massaged his back. But as he was returned to his back, he spoke, "So, in my state, I tried to reach connect with a mind. Yes, I suppose that my semi-conscious brain must have reached out when it recognised someone who wasn't a threat." Snape again seemed to be talking more to himself now then to her, "I suppose the muggle-born friend of the hero-boy Potter would definitely fulfil that requirement." He gave a dry bark of laughter.

Hermione ignored the comment, "I have heard that unconscious patients sometimes remember hearing people who have spoken to them."

Snape nodded. Suddenly, his eyes flicked up to hers, "I hope I did not show you anything that has caused your fragile sensibilities to shatter."

Hermione was silent.

Snape gave a thin smile, "Oh this is too good. I showed you something you didn't like, didn't I, Miss Granger. And yet here you are, rubbing in the potion that saves my life. Are you going to tell me, you silly girl? Will you tell me what you saw?"

Her hands stopped their motions and she avoided his piercing gaze. "No, Professor, I don't think I will."

"They are my memories, Miss Granger, are they not? I believe that they are mine to see at my own will. What did you see?" He gripped her arm with what little strength he had, and before she could move, invaded her mind with such force that she fell forward against the bed. Hermione tried not to think about it what she had seen, but the more she tried not to think about them, the quicker the images flowed to the surface of her mind.

_The woman screamed as Snape killed her son and tortured her. Lily slapped him; Draco ran. The Death Eaters stood laughing. The young girl, pleading for him not to touch her as he undid her pants. _

Willing herself not too, but unable to stop herself, Hermione suddenly thought about being by herself in her bed, thinking of him. _Her hands were touching herself, moving fast as she imagined that she was with Snape, stroking his length. Hermione's breath became faster and faster. The sound of his name sounded through the room as she came with a shudder._

"No!" She flung herself away from the bed, starring in horror at the man lying in front of her. Without a word, she turned and fled.

Hermione sped through the hallways. Thoughts ran wildly through her mind. 'What the hell was I thinking? I was charged with helping Professor Snape get better and I go and have dirty thoughts about the man! How desperate am I? And how could I let him see that! Oh Merlin! How can I ever look at him again? Shit, shit, shit...'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ron, calling out to her.

"Mione! Hey, slow down. I'm glad I caught you."

"Oh, ah, hey Ron," Hermione answered, breathing hard from her run.

"Can I speak to you? Somewhere quiet." He played with a loose thread on his jumper.

"Ah, yeah. Um, you want to go to your room? It's closer?"

"Sure thing."

Ron led the way, occasionally looking back to give Hermione a small smile.

Ron sat on his bed and Hermione took the small chair by his study desk. She wished that she hadn't run into Ron. This was the worst possible time. All she wanted to do was head back to her own room and block out the rest of the day. Hiding under the covers of her bed sounded really good about now.

"I'm really sorry about what happened between us Mione. I really am. I know I didn't treat you right and didn't pay enough attention to you when we were together. I hope you know that, right?"

"Oh course, Ron. It's all behind us now." Hermione stood, "And it wasn't just you. I have responsibility for what happened as well. Look, it's all fixed now. There's no need to do this."

"No, Mione. Wait!" He grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "Please Mione, I want you back. Please."

"Ron! No! We can't be together, we just don't work! We are good friends, that's all we are! All we can ever be"

Ron grabbed at her as she turned, swung her around and placed his lips to hers.

Hermione froze.

Coming out of her shock, Hermione pushed against the tall boy with her hands. "No, Ron!"

He made to grab her again.

She slapped him, hard, and ran.

A/N I can't believe that so many people have read this, alerted the story and reviewed. Thank you everyone! :)


	5. Meeting of the Minds

**_A/N: Hey guys, please remember that _**S ************************** H** _begins and ends text that contains adult (naughty) themes. Therefore, if you are too young, or do not like to read such things, please skip that part and continue reading on. For those you do read it... enjoy. Also, anyone who is reading any of this at all, you wonderful people amaze and astound me!_**

For the next few days, Hermione wanted to melt into the floor and shut everybody out. What the hell was she doing lately? Not only was she swamped in study and her extra-curricular activities, but she still didn't have a good relationship with her parents, whose memories she wiped, then had shown Severus Snape a vivid fantasy of about him, then, just to top it all off, she had hurt one of her best friends and had hit him.

Shit.

Hermione had been trying to avoid Ron, but it hadn't been all that hard as the boy was also trying to avoid her. Harry and Ginny had stayed out of it mostly. The couple, singularly or together, bounced back and forward between the two. The first class they had had together was very awkward, but with Harry and Ginny sitting between them, there had been very little need to see or speak to the other, which had been a relief. This seating arrangement was now standard in any classes involving both Hermione and Ron. Also, after telling Madam Pomfrey that she had a lot of homework on her plate, Hermione had bought herself four days off from the infirmary. As much as she couldn't face Ron, she would definitely take him over Snape. The redhead may have a temper, but Snape would likely just kill her. Hermione had decided that she was never going to look, speak to, or being in the same room with Professor Snape ever again.

Hermione only had one small problem with this brilliant plan of hers. The four day respite on the Hospital Room was now up and she was to report to the infirmary for the afternoon shift to clean up the medical supplies from the day, and to attend to the newly awoken Severus Snape. Sighing to her inevitable fate, Hermione changed her school robes into a pair of casual slacks and a buttoned shirt, and placed a small amount of makeup on. Feeling much more confident and in charge of herself, Hermione left her room, flicking her wand at the door to close and ward it.

Stopping to chat with Neville, Hermione knew that she was procrastinating. Sadly, saying good bye to him, Hermione began the long route to the Hogwarts Infirmary, her feet dragging. With ever present dread, Hermione finished up her list of jobs and, when she could no longer think of anything else she could possibly do, headed towards Snape's room.

Snape was lying down, just like every other time. Floating in front of his was a book that he was reading.

"Well, well, well," he sneered, "If it isn't Miss Granger. To what to I owe the _pleasure_ of this visit?"

Not allowing herself to rise to the bait, Hermione, tried to keep professional and not go red in the face. She simply stepped forward and inquired how the Professor was doing in his recovery.

"Quite well."

Nodding at his brief answer, she tried to ask something that would give greater detail for her medical notes that she was taking. "How has the poison been affecting your system since you awoke?"

"Pomfrey said that the poison that was covering my vital organs has almost completely disappeared. Also, my mobility has greatly improved to the point where I can move slowly about this room."

Hermione gave a tentative smile. "I'm glad for that." She suddenly felt her face flush and, hating her nerves, she asked, "Are you now able to place the potion on yourself, Professor? Or do you still require aide?"

"Unfortunately, Miss Granger," Snape replied with an unreadable expression, "Although I can move, the ability to apply pressure does not last very long at all."

Trying to come to terms with her fate, Hermione grabbed the potion that had caused her embarrassing problems and was about to apply it when she felt she should say something first, "I promise, Sir, that I won't take any, er, liberties with you."

Even with her eyes casted downwards, Hermione could see the smirked that graced his noble face.

"Indeed..."

After a tense five minute, that seemed to take half her lifetime, Hermione finished the application, placed the lid on the jar and was about to close Snape's shirt when his voice stopped her.

"I must admit that I'm disappointed with you, Miss Granger," he spoke very low and softly that she almost missed it.

"Sir?"

"Miss Granger, you must understand my _predicament_. I have lain here for months. Now that I have awoken, I can barely move. To add to my problems, you showed me some... memories of you."

"I... I... I'm sorry...I"

"Eloquent as ever, Miss Granger, but what you fail to grasp is that that memory has placed me in a position which I have been unable to relieve, due to my lack of... wrist action."

It took Hermione a few seconds to catch up to what her former Professor was talking about. Surely she misunderstood him! But Hermione couldn't help but look down towards his pants. Had they been tented like that the entire time?

Finding her voice, Hermione still couldn't believe her ears or eyes, "You can't be serious Professor!"

Snape laughed and shrugged his broad shoulders. "It was _your_ fantasy, Miss Granger. Plus," he looked her straight in the eyes, "I'm no longer your professor."

Hermione gulped and for a second, thought about running, but he looked serious. Could this really be happening to her? Firstly, she had had a crush on him on and off for so long. Secondly, this was the fantasy that had run through her mind more than once. Lastly, she could never have imagined that he would think of her in that way. But Snape had seen the memory and it was he that brought it up today.

S *********************************************** H

Reaching forward, Hermione tested Snape's honesty as she placed a slender hand on his slightly muscled abdomen and smoothed her hand over the thick dark hairs. A low moan escaped the older man's lip which gave the younger woman motivation. With courage she didn't know she possessed, Hermione lifted the waistband of his pants, exposing his long, large member. Not having much experience, she had never been with a man quite so big and it surprised her. Hermione took the length in her hand and slowly worked it up and down, studying the feel and look of it.

Gripping it tighter in her hand, she chanced a look up at Snape's face, and was thrilled with what she saw. He was watching her movements, his onyx eyes half-lidded in pleasure. "Is this what you wanted?" Snape asked quietly in his smooth, deep voice.

"Yes," she replied, Hermione almost didn't recognise herself, her voice thick with lust.

"Take it," he said gently, but she heard the command in his voice, "I want to watch you wrap those bossy little lips around me. Take it"

The situation was so surreal, but Hermione had never been so turned on in her life. This was not a teenager she was with who didn't know what he wanted or, in turn, what to do. This was Severus Snape, a man who was twice her age and had had countless women, some consensual... some not.

Hermione stalled for a moment longer, knowing that she was not likely to be highly skilled with what he wanted. Slowly, she placed her lips to the tip of his penis and tentatively licked it. Snape growled, deep and throaty. Encouraged, Hermione took as much of the length in her mouth as she could and began a slow rhythm as she bounced her head up and down.

One of Snape's hands grabbed her hair and helped to steady her motions. She could feel her knickers becoming wetter and wetter as she sucked and pulled at the Potions Master, and Hermione moaned around his large member as he his hand pushed her deeper onto his shaft. She couldn't believe how turned on she was with his control of her.

Now Hermione was taking him so deeply that she couldn't help but gag slightly every now and then. But she tried to relax and continue, as she could hear he groan and feel his body stiffen whenever she gagged around him, her throat muscles contracting and giving him added pleasure.

Snape increase the pace with his hand curled in her hair, until suddenly, he held her still over him, forcing her to take him fully. Hermione was only able to force herself back, just in time, to swallow him, some of his fluid escaping and running down her chin.

Pulling back, Hermione gasped for breath and placed her finger to the drip of semen, licking it off her finger.

Coming back to reality, Hermione looked up at Snape and suddenly felt very self-conscious.

'I've just given Severus Snape a blow job! What the hell?' her mind screamed at her.

Snape lifted a slender finger, and curled it up, beckoning her to come closer to him. Moving forward, she placed her ear near his mouth as he whispered, "How am I going to repay you, Miss Granger, for that impressive display?"

Hermione shivered at his words. His voice was like velvet, purring against her ear.

"Take those lovely pants off," he commanded and, working on autopilot, she did as he asked. Trusting that whatever he was going to do, it wouldn't feel bad. "Very good. Now those little panties." Again, Hermione obliged the older man, stripping her underwear from her body, still unsure what he had in mind for her. "Come closer. You knees here," he motioned beside his pillow.

Hermione followed his directions and was now kneeling sideways on the bed at his head, confusion written on her face. "Do you know what I'm going to do with you?" She shook her head. "I'm going to taste you. Has anyone ever done that to you before?" She shook her head again and bit her bottom lip. "Don't worry, I promise I'll be kind."

Suddenly, Snape thoughts invaded her. Hermione's mind was filled with the image of herself sitting on Snape's face, her breasts bouncing as she rode him. Placing her usually active mind in the background, the part that was shouting at her to stop, Hermione went with her emotions. She swung her right leg up and over Snape's head and was now sitting with her arse on his chest.

"Lovely," he purred as he took in the sight of her wetness. Snape darted out his tongue and ran it up through her folds, ending at her sweet spot where he drew it into his mouth and lightly sucked.

Hermione gave a half scream and arched her back, gasping. 'Thank god for silencing charms and hidden rooms!' was the last coherent thought she had.

Snape attacked her pussy, licking, tugging and sucking. She had never in her life felt such pleasure. The sight of him, covered by her body, a look of pleasure on his own face as he drank her in.

Pulling back, Snape called up to her, "I want you to scream my name, witch. I want you to ground your lovely pussy into me with my name on your lips." Then when he attacked her again and she obliged him. 'Yes! Oh yes, Snape! Oh!"

He stopped and, with a turn of his head, bit the inside of her soft thigh. "My name," he restated as she squealed, and resumed his task of bringing her to the edge with his tongue.

It took a moment in her euphoric state to understand what he meant. "Yes... Severus, oh Merlin yes!" It didn't take long before her body was shaking, "Severus, I'm going to come... Oh Severus!" With one last scream of "Severus!" she shuddered over him and had the largest orgasm she had ever had.

S *********************************************** H

It was now dark outside as Hermione walked down the hallways. She knew she was being ridiculous, she just couldn't shake the feeling that people must know what she had done. Surely someone could see it, like it was written all over her face. It was the oddest feeling ever. She had a secret, one that very few people would ever believe. 'Come on,' though Hermione, 'who in their right mind would suppose that I, the golden girl of Hogwarts, the brightest witch of my year, hell... my generation, also one of Harry Potter's best friends, had given Severus Snape, evil bat of the dungeon, ex-Death Eater, a blow job? Hell, and then received one back'

Certain that she had turned red in the face once again, Hermione bent her head down and continued on her way. She was so busy in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear the voice calling her name.

Malfoy came down the hall and started to walk in step with her. "Granger," was all Malfoy said in greeting.

"Well aren't you stepping out of your comfort zone, taking to the likes of me, out in the open where people can see?"

"Shut it, Granger. What, you think you could ruin my soaring reputation?" He laughed, "Sorry to burst your bubble, Granger, but I think that happened a long time ago."

The two unlikely companions continued down the corridor, earning a few interested glances by other students.

"So what do I owe the pleasure, Malfoy? Because, if you are simply here to walk me to my room, you may as well carry my bags as well. They are rather heavy."

Malfoy didn't move for her bags. The only part of him that moved was an eyebrow which seemed to say, "Carry your own bloody books."

"I am simply wondering if you have any information you would like to impart on me," Malfoy stated.

"Figured. Well, firstly I have to tell you that I have confirmed that you are actually Snape's godson, and secondly, that I don't believe that you're going to try to murder him as soon as you get the chance."

"I'll take that as a compliment shall I? So what now? You going to tell me how to contact him or..."

"Come with me," Hermione said.

Then, unbelievably, Hermione turned back towards the infirmary, pulling the Slytherin with her. Nodding to the third year that was lying on a bed, Hermione crossed the room, walked past the last curtain and led Malfoy through the hidden wall.

Snape looked up as they entered, but barely glanced at her. He swung his feet slowly off the bed, came a step forward and grasped the slightly shorter boy in a rough hug. Hermione was surprised at the man's obvious display of affection.

Pulling back and grasping Malfoy's shoulders, Snape asked, "How are you? Your father and mother? What has happened, Draco?" his voice showing concern.

Hermione turned and silently left.


	6. Sneaky Slytherin

Ginny Weasley stood nervously outside the door to Hermione's private room. The small redhead girl was tapping her left foot rapidly while she bit her bottom lip and tugged at a red ringlet just below her collarbone. Sighing, Ginny checked her magical watch for the umpteenth time and threw her head against the wall with a groan. She had been looking for her brunette friend all morning. So far Hermione hadn't been in the Great Hall, library, infirmary, or in the grounds around Hagrid's hut. Ginny had long gotten over the embarrassment of asking total strangers if they had seen Hermione Granger, but apart from an unknown Hufflepuff boy who said he thought he saw her near the fifth floor painting of Buckley the Brave, there had been no sigh of her.

Several long minutes later, Ginny finally spotted the honey brown curls of the older girl. "Mione!" Ginny squealed and jumped forward, swinging Hermione around in circles. "Mione, Mione, Mione! I've been waiting for you for ages and ages and ages!"

Hermione laughed at Ginny's antics and made the girl stop the twirling, "Have you eaten one of your brother's 'Cheering Chocs' again?"

"No, no, I'm not silly enough to do that again," Ginny said in a sing-song voice. Grabbing Hermione once again, Ginny pulled her through the now open door and onto the bed, "Where have you been all morning?"

"I had a meeting with Professor Flitwick about the essay that's due in next week. I have some very important points to pass onto you and the boys. For instance, when we have to discuss charms that could inhibit bodily..."

Ginny waved her hands and cut the other girl off, "Don't worry about that now. I have something far more important to discuss. I have _goss_."

"Goss?" Hermione frowned, "Now you just sound like Parvati. Don't tell me you've been listening to the ridiculous things that her, and that lot, like to make up and spread about without regard. According to the 'well informed' and 'highly knowledgeable' Hogwart's Rumour Mill, so far this year, I dumped your brother because he knocked me up, Harry has a tattoo of a Voldemort on his back, and Dumbledore isn't dead, he's just holidaying in Jamaica. You really shouldn't listen to them, Gin!"

"I know that, Mione, but I couldn't have heard this from anyone else, Mione, 'cause it's about me!" She giggled again and looked expectantly at Hermione.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"Well, what?" Ginny grinned.

Hermione realised that, though her friend was excited and wanted to tell her what-ever-it-was that she knew, Ginny wanted Hermione to be excited about it too.

"Okay, Gin. I _really_ want to know," she said, slowly and slightly sarcastically, "Please tell me or I'll _simply_ explode."

Ginny was now practically bouncing on the bed, "We did it... It!"

It took a second to compute in Hermione's mind. "You mean you and Harry had sex?"

"Yep," Ginny continued to bounce, "last night. I came to tell you _ages_ ago, but you weren't anywhere!"

"Sorry," Hermione laughed, "So how did it happen? How was it?"

"Well," Ginny stopped her bouncing, "it was a bit awkward at first. Harry was really nervous. I don't think he wanted to hurt me. But, it was... you know."

"Not really," Hermione stated, "but I've read that the first time is usually not the best. Everything takes practise I suppose." Hermione couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with Snape. Surely he would know what he was doing. There would be no nerves there. Hermione felt something stir within her and was pretty sure her cheeks turned pink.

Ginny must have noticed her blush, "Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, Mione. I just didn't know who else I could tell. I mean, if I told Marianne or Jen, the whole school would know that the famous Harry Potter lost his virginity within half an hour, and the owls would be heading for the Daily Prophet within another five!"

Both girls laughed a lot over the next half an hour.

..ooOOoo..

Severus sat at the window of his room, looking out over the view at the Hogwarts grounds. Earlier in the day, Pomfrey had checked him over and told him that he was almost completely healthy and would be due to leave shortly. However, he would need to have regular checkups for the next few months to make sure that his heart and lungs continued to cope with the stresses placed on them from his daily life.

Any other time, Severus would have taken this news as a way out. Normally, he would have left the Hospital Wing as soon as the old-bitty's back had turned, taken a few of his numerous potions and continued with his own business. So why in the name of Merlin was he still here in this blasted place?

The major reason for his procrastination was what was currently puzzling the Potions Master as he sat, watching the world around the old castle go by. Whenever Severus had thought about his future, before now, he had simply figured that one would not exist. Being a spy for the light, working under Voldemort and being, outwardly, an active Death Eater, Severus had assumed that he would never live to see Voldemort's fall. In the end, he almost didn't. It was luck that he hadn't died from Nagini's bite, though it could have easily been from something else equally as gruesome. Severus hadn't had the easiest or safest jobs in his 39 years of life.

So therefore, the first problem that was stalling his progress from the Hospital wing was simple... What the hell should Severus do with a life he never thought he'd have?

Luckily, money wouldn't be a problem in this new life. Years of working at Hogwarts and numerous pay offs that he had received working as a Death Eater, had provided a consistent salary for him. Also, as he lived at Hogwarts and only conducted shady business at his family home, Severus had never seen the point in spending money on a new house and expensive things. What would the purpose have been? He wasn't supposed to have lived. Therefore, his vault at Gringotts was remarkably healthy.

However, Severus wasn't the type of man to simply sit back and do nothing, no matter how much money he had. He had to do something. Plus, the money would eventually run out. Hell, he was a wizard, so he should make over 150 years. That was something Severus had never thought he'd do – make old bones. But one thing was for sure, there was no way he was going to stay at Hogwarts and teach more annoying children after this.

Lastly and very unfortunately, there was another small problem that Severus, at first, did not like to admit to himself. '_Little_ _Miss No-It-All-Granger'_. What the hell was he thinking? Sure she was intelligent and had turned from an awkward girl into a beautiful young woman, but Merlin! Why couldn't he help himself around her? When he had seen that memory of hers, Severus just couldn't forget it. Then, when she had come into his room and the memory started to play out, bloody hell. Severus had thought that maybe, if he had the girl, then his lust for her would dissipate and he could leave and forget her. But it hadn't. If nothing else, Severus' want and lust for the bushy-haired Gryffindor had only increased.

Even just thinking about her now caused his manhood to stir.

Maybe he just needed to have _all_ of her and play out his want of her completely, maybe then he could get rid of the silly know-it-all. The problem was that, since she had brought Draco to see him, Granger had yet to come into the confinements of his room. Now, most nights it was Pomfrey that tended to him as he was healing well. He supposed that the old witch had new challenges for the bright girl. Anyway, if he was discharged from the infirmary, and therefore from Hogwarts, it wasn't likely that he was going to see the bushy-haired muggleborn ever again.

'Hmmm...' thought Severus, 'How to get her...'

He smirked widely.

..ooOOoo..

Just before lunch, Hermione parted ways with Ginny and headed for the library. She had now been studying with Luna all afternoon, both busy with respective tasks. Luna had so far been a good study mate, only occasionally stopping to tell Hermione when the author of a text book had, apparently, gotten something wrong. The last time this occurred, Hermione had had difficulty keeping a straight face. The wispy girl had assured Hermione that Grindelwald hadn't simply cursed his enemies, but had a reputation for melting people with his eyes. Something to do with nargles, Hermione was sure. She may be a friend, but Luna was still crazy.

Hermione was jerked out of her musings when a second year with dark curly hair, brought her a message from McGonagall, summoning her to the Headmistress' office. That meant, fifteen minutes later, Hermione was moving up the spiral staircase. Pausing to knock, Hermione entered the Headmistress' office and couldn't help but gape slightly when she saw who was assembled there. McGonagall was sitting at her desk and facing her across the desk were Pomfrey and Snape.

Wild thoughts entered Hermione's mind at once. 'Shit, they know about me and Snape. What the hell do say to them? Will I be expelled? Oh Merlin, what will my parents say? Shit _what_ will I tell them? _How_ will I tell them? And Madame Pomfrey... oh... what will this do to my future career?'

"Good morning Hermione, come and take a seat."

Even more confused by McGonagall's happy and kind tone, Hermione somehow walked forward and took the pre-offered seat, making sure that she didn't look directly at Snape. Placing her shaking hands in her lap, Hermione tried focusing on the Headmistress.

"My Dear, you'll be happy to know that Severus here is feeling remarkably better."

"Yes," Hermione agreed nervously, chancing a small glace at the Potion Master's way, "I am glad to hear it."

"Well Hermione certainly helped on that front," injected Pomfrey, "This girl's got an amazing future in mediwizardry."

Hermione blushed and returned her attention back to McGonagall. So far, no one was shouting, no one was asking her questions about how she had conducted herself whilst caring for him. That had to be a good thing, right?

"Yes, well that is why I have brought you here, Miss Granger. With your studies coming to a close, we realise that you are becoming much busier. We do not want you to burn out."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. What was worse? The professors knowing what she did with Snape or the professors thinking she wasn't up to the task of her studies? She instantly opened her mouth to argue.

"Now, now, Miss Granger. This is not a negative reflection on you. We simply have come up with a slightly different arrangement which may lower your work load," Professor McGonagall continued. "While you will still assist Poppy in the Infirmary every Saturday afternoon and hand in the remaining two assignments, your other duties to the Hospital Wing are hereby waived. That is, if you will be prepared to check up on Severus once a week at his new residence." She nodded towards Snape who sat without looking in Hermione's direction, "He will still require some assistance to maintain his health and it would provide a very good reference for your application for study next year. Do you agree, Miss Granger?"

Hermione gulped. 'Snape? His house?' she thought, '_Alone_?' It took at few seconds for her brain to compute the information given to her, and they were all waiting for a response from her, Hermione was unable to think of a reason for stating 'no' to the request. She didn't think that the Headmistress would take kindly to 'Sorry Headmistress, I can't check up on Snape once a week as I have previously sat on his face!'

When she finally found her voice, she said the only thing she could. "Yes, Headmistress, thank you for your confidence in me."

**A/N: I found some of your reviews very funny (and very heart-warming). Thanks to ilive2read for this - **_**Hmmm Severus, waking up horny, typical male - **_**Love it!****Also to ****wry4evas****, ****CallmeEmbrys**** and ****LadyBookworm80**** who obviously take their fanfiction the way it should be, very smutty. I promise there will be more smut to come ;)**

**I can't believe the response that I've gotten for this story! It's only been up for 2 weeks and I've already had 43 reviews, 85 people alert it, and 27 people add it as a favourite - Thanks!**

**One last thing, I read a comment by ****JaneA0202**** about not liking that Hermione is still a student. I completely agree with you! But unfortunately I couldn't work this story and make it as interesting with Hermione and Snape out of school. But I made sure that Hermione is of age (I think of her being about 19) and Snape isn't her teacher at the time of the romance. Yes, 20 years is a big difference, but wizards live a long time (and back in the real world) I personally know a couple who are 18 years apart and they work really well together. I hope that helps!**


	7. Fun In the Snake's Pit

**A/N: ****Hey guys. You are all very lucky to be getting this up so quickly for two reasons. Firstly, I live on a cattle station in the middle of nowhere in the wonderful world of Oz. Because of this, my internet decides to work at the most random of times and only when it feels like it. Tonight at 2:31am it decided to get service. Normally I wouldn't be awake, which brings me to the second reason you are getting this now. My lovely husband is such a talented bloke that he is able to snore through anything - be it walls, cement, water, war, the end of the world... therefore I just happen to be awake. Oh joy. **

**Thank you to the ****1,259 wonderful people who have visited my story 4238 times, especially **_**MarianneNorthmanCullen **_**who was my 50****th**** reviewer! **

One week and one day later after she heard of her new assignment, Hermione arrived with a loud 'crack' and looked around at her surroundings. Tall trees circled about her, the blue sky peeking through the gaps in the green leaves. Seeing a pathway just to the right, she took it, walking slowly. Hermione was very nervous about this visit. For the past week, she had tried to continue to concentrate on her studies and to have fun with her friends. Unfortunately, it had not worked too well for the muggleborn. Hermione was confused about what on earth was occurring between herself and Snape. It would have been one thing for Snape to have never looked at or talked to her again, but what was going to happen now when she was going to be regularly visiting him?

Hermione followed the path to a wide, double storey house. She was surprised. The house was constructed from large sand stone bricks and broad glass windows. The house, combined with the scenery, had a very calming effect. It was not what she expected from the house of Severus Snape. Stepping up to the wooden front doors, Hermione knocked. It was answered by a small house elf.

"Welcome Miss," the small elf squeaked very fast, "Master told Sissy to tell Miss that Master is out the back when Miss gets to Master's house."

Hermione took a second to work out the elf's statement.

"Thank you, Sissy. Would you be able to take me to him?"

Sissy nodded, "Yes, yes, yes, Miss. Please follow Sissy, Miss." Sissy's large ears flapped as the little elf half walked, half skipped in front of Hermione, leading her through the expansive house.

You could tell that Snape had not lived here long. The inside of the house was sparsely furnished with just the bare necessities. As she followed Sissy out of the back door, Hermione stepped onto the landing and caught sight of Snape. He was working in the garden which, to Hermione, looked like it was having a total make-over. Huge mounds of dirt were piled around the large, flat space. Around these, new plants were standing in pots and containers, waiting to be planted. Shovels and gardening supplies scattered the area and newly planted plants, shrubs and herbs stood in long rows with newly packed dirt around their bases. Snape himself was also looking very un-Snapeish. As he stood and raised his eyebrows at her, Hermione saw that he was dressed in a thin cotton shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and loose-fitting pants. His shoulder length hair was tied at the nape of his neck by a thin, dark strap.

"Miss Granger," he nodded as she reached him. "Thank you, Sissy. Could you go prepare lunch for Miss Granger and me?"

The elf nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, Master, yes, yes," and disappeared.

"Minerva sent her to me," Snape motioned towards where the elf had just departed from, "I believe that it was her form of a joke to give me that bloody talkative elf." Snape brushed off some dirt from his shirt.

Silence settled on the two. Hermione wasn't sure if she should speak, but the silence became too much, "You seem to be settling in well, Professor."

"I'm no longer your '_Professor'_. And yes, I'm starting to get my supplies planted. For my potions you see."

Hermione nodded and looked out over the garden.

"If you will excuse me, I'm going to go wash up. If you require anything, call Sissy."

Hermione watched the man leave and breathed a sigh of relief. She was worried about this being uncomfortable, or that Snape would hold what happened over her. So far, he had actually been quiet cordial, for him anyway. The memory of what occurred between them was starting to fade in Hermione's mind and it almost seemed like she could have imagined it. Maybe, just maybe, she could get through this. Taking her time, she wandered down the rows of plants and dirt. Occasionally stopping to see what a plant or herb was, but mostly she simply enjoyed the overall effect. Past the flat expanse of the garden, rolling hills and pockets of trees covered the land towards the horizon. It really was a lovely spot that Snape had here.

Returning to the house, Hermione met Snape who looked as if he had just left the shower. Although now dressed in a long, dark, buttoned shirt and slacks, he still looked as relaxed as he had in the garden and it was a much better sight then Snape in his teaching attire. His hair was again drawn behind his neck and Hermione had to admit to herself that he looked very good.

"So, Miss Granger, what prodding will you inflict on me today?"

Hermione conjured up her magical parchment and ran through the list. Nodding, Snape stepped up to her. "You may proceed, Miss Granger." He was very close to her now and Hermione had to steady herself and take in a deep breath as she lifted her wand. Going through the motions was harder then Hermione had expected, even with all of her worrying in the previous week. She couldn't help but notice his breath on her skin as she crossed in front of him. Nor could she help but notice his eyes on her as she moved around him.

Finishing up, Hermione placed the last bit of data on the parchment and sent it to Hogwarts with a flick of her wand. "You seem to be doing very well, Professor..."

"I believe I said I wasn't your Professor," he spoke softly.

Hermione ignore the flutter in her stomach, "Your heart is doing well and, although your lungs are not completely back to capacity, they are doing fine."

Snape nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Um..." Hermione was at a loss at what to say and do now.

Snape motioned to the table now laden with lunch. "Please, you must stay. Sissy has decided that I am far too thin and that she needs to fatten me up. I believe, as you are here for my health, that you must assist me in this endeavour. Otherwise, I may become sick with food."

Hermione paused. She wasn't sure what to do. Here was Snape, someone who was never nice and friendly, and he was asking her to eat lunch with him. Was it a trick? Did he want something? Was he going to ridicule her for what happened between them? Unfortunately, Hermione had paused to answer for so long, that any longer and she was going to look ridiculous. So, with very little thought and very little choice, Hermione took one of the white-washed chairs at the table.

There was very little discussion during lunch, but Hermione was at least feeling somewhat at ease because of this. Occasionally she could feel Snape's gaze on her, but mostly he ate his food and drank across from her in comfortable silence. Once finished, Snape called for the remaining food to be cleared and he stood.

"Until next time then," he moved from the table towards the door.

Hermione was surprised by the quickness of his departure.

Snape stopped at the door. "Was there anything more I could do for you?" he questioned her.

Hemione opened her mouth and closed it several times. 'What did you expect, Hermione? You came, you checked him and he was courteous. Now it is time to leave.'

Snape turned fully and strode towards her. His face was unreadable. He bent his head low to hers and placed his mouth near her ear. "I mean anything, Miss Granger. Is there anything I can do..." he paused and wrapped a long, slender finger around one of her curls, "... to you?"

She couldn't help but shiver.

That's all it took. Snape suddenly pushed himself up against her, Hermione crashing roughly into the wall behind her. His lips were on hers. His hands were on her hips. Once the shock wore off, she began to attack him back. Opening her lips, his tongue slipped inside, duelling with her own. Pulling back, Snape sucked on her bottom lip. "Is that what you need?" he whispered to her, inches from her face, "Is there anything else I could do, Miss Granger?"

"It's Hermione," and she reached forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his again. She couldn't help it and Snape didn't hold back this time. His lips were aggressive, his hands grabbed at her lower back. Moving lower, Snape's hands cupped her round arse, gripping hard, he lifted her up, crushing his hips into hers as she was held there, pinned between Sanpe and the wall.

Hermione gasped and clung tighter to him as she felt his hard length pushing against her. "Hermione," he whispered and he began to slowly kiss and suck at her neck and collar bone. She felt like she was on fire. His lips and tongue expertly moved over her skin, sending her head spinning. It was only when she felt a hand slip under her shirt that she returned nearer to Earth.

Snape stalled and pulled back. "Decide now, Hermione," he kissed her neck, "because any further and I won't stop."

S *********************************************** H

Looking into his dark eyes, feeling his lips on her, Hermione had never felt so good. She couldn't speak, so she simply nodded. Hermione squealed as he flung her around. She landed on the table on which they had just had lunch, her legs hanging over the side and Snape made quick work of her shirt and bra. Moving his lips lower, he captured her right nipple and suckled.

"Yes!"

"Say it... Say my name," he whispered against her skin.

Sanpe resumed his task and grabbed her left breast in his slender hand, massaging slowly. "Mmm... yes! Oh, yes! Severus!"

Lowering himself, Snape chuckled over her stomach, "Good girl."

His hands reached lower and she gasped. Snape had bit her thigh, stirring memories of the hospital room and his talented tongue. Sucking the spot better, his hand reached around; softly stroking the curve of stomach and moving down around her hip he gripped her jeans and began to pull them down and off her. His fingers traced back up her legs and grazed her centre through her pants.

"Oh!"

Snape pulled her upwards so she was sitting. Kissing his mouth as he touched her, Hermione realised that all doubt had flown away. She was in heaven. Grabbing at his shirt, she pulled at his buttons, successfully undoing his shirt and slipping the material off his shoulders. Her fingers began to map out is torso, feeling the hard muscle and jagged scars the criss-cross his chest. Instead of being hideous, they made her even more attracted to him. The trials he'd been through, the things he'd seen just made her want him more. Severus, as she now thought of him, had far too much on, so started to attack his belt and pants, wanting to know what lay beneath. All but naked now, Severus pushed her onto her back once again, kissing her thoroughly. As he pressed himself against her, his underwear seemed to have vanished as well, Hermione gasped, her eyes wide at the feeling of his hard length. Snape brought his face to hers. "Hermione, have you ever...?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded and he smiled.

Bringing a hand to her, Snape slipped a finger inside. Moving slowly back and forth, he also brushed his thumb against her small nub, making her gasp and sigh. Adding another finger, Snape pushed and stretched her, feeling her wetness. Still with two fingers inside her, he shifted so he was back away from the table. "Look at me, Hermione. Look at what's going to be inside you."

Opening her eyes, she slowly sat up enough to see Snape, standing between her legs, his large, hard penis standing to attention. She groaned at the size and couldn't help but shudder.

Severus pressed his length to her wet opening and he smoothed his hands down her legs, "Relax..."

Hermione felt him enter her. The oddest feeling spread through her, then a sharp pain. Severus was making light 'shushing' noises as he slowly slid in, kissing along her abdomen. The pain subsided as he stilled. Snape was now fully inside her and she could feel his thighs against her own. Opening her eyes Hermione looked up at his face. A mixture of something between pain and pleasure was evident. "It's ok, move," she said with what little confidence she had.

Starting slowing, Severus began to pull and back and push forward. Hermione gasped as the pain increased, but it was short lived. As the pain left, Hermione's breathing became short and her head began to spin. Soon Snape was moving so hard and fast against her that she could feel the table shift below her. Gripping onto his upper arms, Hermione wrapped her legs around him. Unbelievably, his pace increased. Hermione was gasping, yelling, "Yes, Severus, oh my!" Her words spurred him on. Tightness was building inside her. Hermione couldn't think, couldn't breathe. She simply held onto him. Arching her back she gasped and moaned. Fingernails scraped along his skin and calling his name, Hermione came with a shout.

Opening her eyes, they met his. His fingers clamped down hard on her hips and Snape was pounding into her with all his might. The pleasure she was experiencing was so incredible it was almost painful. She had just orgasmed and he was still going, still riding her hard. It was all too much. It was all too good. Hermione could see the muscles in Snape's arms and stomach clenching and flexing with each stroke. Used to seeing him expressionless or in a dark mood, Hermione was overcome with the look of rapture on his face.

Severus forced himself into her, hard but slower, several more times before he groaned out her name and came with a shudder. Thrusting back and forth a few more times, Severus collapsed against her, breathing hard.

S *********************************************** H

Hermione ran her hands through her hair. The warm water felt lovely against her skin as it jetted downwards. Her whole body felt like it was tingling. It had only been about ten minutes since Snape had taken her virginity on his dining room table. 'Mother of Merlin!' Afterwards, she had asked to use the shower partly to get clean and partly to have some time to think away from his gaze. Unfortunately, the thinking wasn't going to well. Finally finishing up, she turned off the taps, grabbed a fluffy blue towel and stepped out of the shower. After dressing, Hermione walked from the bathroom and, began thinking about what she was going to say to Snape when she almost him into him at the door.

"Hermione," he said, as though testing her name on his tongue, "I trust you feel better?"

"Indeed, yes. I, um... thank you. I feel much better." She cast her eyes downwards.

Placing a finger under her chin, Snape drew her gaze up. "I understand if you would like to leave this here, Miss Granger." She didn't miss the change in name, "I can arrange for someone else to check on me and no one need be the wiser. If, however unlikely, you would like to come back another time, I would like to invite you to stay here with me this afternoon."

He turned and began to walk away, "I'll be in the garden finishing up if you feel like joining me."

Hermione let out the breath she didn't know she was holding when his tall form disappeared around the door frame. What was she to do? She was happy that Snape had left the choice up to her, but confused about what her answer should be. Here she was, in Severus Snape's house, thinking about spending the afternoon with him after they has just had sex! He was an ex-Death Eater. He had killed people. He had done terrible things, not only to strangers, but to her friends. Yet here she was, happy with him. Snape excited her and Hermione wanted to know more.

Closing her eyes, Hermione counted to ten and then walked down the stairs and out of the back door.

Snape was out there again, sleeves rolled up, working hard. As he looked up, a flash of surprise crossed his face and she realised something, 'He gave me the choice, but figured I'd leave.' Kneeling down beside him, she took one of the small plants he was about to place in the ground and began to help.

For the next 30 minutes, Severus and Hermione dug and planted, discussing the variety and the range of potions that could be made with the various ingredients. Although his responses were short and to the point, he never ignored her and was quiet instructive. They eventually began talking about Hermione's plans for her life after Hogwarts and her dreams of becoming a fully trained mediwitch. Severus seemed surprised by her choice in career paths, but after she explained her reasons – the want to work with people, studying, solving problems, potion making and helping sick patient, Severus understood.

Soon they were talking about Severus' plans. "Unfortunately, Hermione, there aren't many career openings that require a Death Eater turned Spy who has worked as a teacher for 18 years and hated every minute of it."

Hermione laughed at his dry tone, the one he had usually reserved for Harry. "No, but I'm sure there are some that require a highly skilled Potions Master or someone trained in the dark arts."

Snape nodded. "Yes, but none that excite or intrigue me. I have enough funds to sit around here for a bit, working out my plans. But at the moment, I believe my first step is to write."

"Write?" Hermione was surprised, "What would you write?"

"I believe that people call them a _book_, Miss Granger."

"Don't you 'Miss Granger' me, Severus Snape! And you know what I mean... What _type_ of book would you write?"

"Potions. There are not many Potion Masters in the world and most of them are fairly elderly. All the text books are old and out of date."

Hermione smiled, "That's a wonderful idea. Heck, you even had Harry excelling in Potions when he had your old textbook!"

Severus smirked, "Well, if I can do that with the menace Potter, I can do anything."

After gardening, they retired to the library, of which had more furniture then the rest of the house put together. There they had retreated into their individual books, pausing only to pick each other's brains about a point of interest. When someone's stomach had grumbled, they called Sissy who delivered food to them and they continued to read and discuss topics.

It was only when Hermione noticed the hour that she felt she should head back to Hogwarts. "I must go," she said, surprising Severus out of a thought, "I've got to get back. I've got classes tomorrow." She waved her wand and the books flew back to their shelves.

He nodded, "Yes, let me walk you out."

Walking down the hall, Hermione again felt nervous. What do you say to someone who was your ex-professor and that you had just slept with?

Turning around at the door, Hermione faced him and opened her mouth to say 'thank you' when her lips meet Snape's. Moaning into the kiss, she wrapped a hand around his neck, the other on his chest and kissed him back.

Parting their lips, Severus kissed a slow line down and across her jaw. Hermione couldn't hold back a moan. What was this man doing to her? "You could always stay," he whispered to her. Hermione about to decline, explain her protests, when his hand moved to cup her through her jeans, pressing hard. All thoughts stopped and she attacked his mouth, lips and tongues once again meshing.


	8. Late Teenage Rebellion?

S *********************************************** H

_**Last time**__ - Parting their lips, Severus kissed a slow line down and across her jaw. Hermione couldn't hold back a moan. What was this man doing to her? "You could always stay," he whispered to her. She about to decline, explain her protests, when his hand moved to cup her through her jeans, pressing hard. All thoughts stopped and she attacked his mouth, lips and tongues meshing._

Somehow they moved along the corridor and then, with Severus pulling her up the stairs, they fell into his bedroom. Hermione only caught a glimpse of the bedspread, dark green with a light thread, before she was thrown onto it. Severus was over her in a second, kissing, touching, pulling. Both of them shredded each other's clothes without much regard for them, hands went everywhere. When they were finally naked, Severus flipped them both over so Hermione was straddling him. She felt self-conscious at first, sitting atop him, fully bared. But when she looked at his face and heard the word "Beautiful" on his lips, Hermione forgot to be shy and bent down to kiss him.

Hermione slowly worked her way downwards, kissing and sucking lightly over his body. She enjoyed the exploring, especially when she reached his long member. Studying it for several seconds, she slowly inserting it into her mouth. "That's it, my little witch." Hermione moaned around him. She then licked along the length and sucked on the sensitive tip. Snape chuckled, "You like it when I talk dirty to you, don't you?"

She continued to suck and move on his length as a way of confirmation. "Mmm," he groaned, "I always wanted to shut you up in class, Miss Granger, if only I knew how talented you were, I would have shut you up years ago."

Hermione was growing wetter and wetter with his words. The action of sucking him off while he spoke those naughty things was having a wondrous effect on her desire. "Slowly," he continued, "that's it. Now, show me how much you can take, Miss Granger." Hermione pushed down on his length while trying to relax. "That's it. Oh... top marks, Miss Granger." She moaned around him again. Grabbing Snape's hand, she positioned it on the top of her head. Hermione didn't think she could ask for what she wanted, but was happy when he obliged. Guiding her head, Snape slowly forced his long penis down her throat. She gagged around him as she hit the base of him, his dark hairs tickling her skin. Snape held her there for just a moment too long, then released her for air. Gasping, Hermione positioned herself around him again and he repeated the process several times. "Wonderful, talented witch," he praised, his voice low and thick.

Again he flipped them and now he was lying on top of her. "I'm going to make you scream, Miss Granger. Is that what you want?"

"Yes... yes, please."

Severus placed his hardness against her entrance and pushed. Not used to such a large intrusion and still tender from the lunch time sex, Hermione gasped and grabbed his shoulders hard as he entered her. Snape didn't stop for her to adjust this time, but swiftly pulled back and plunged again. "Mmmm..." he whispered to her, "so tight." The speed of his actions and the force of it was amazing and it didn't take Hermione long to be floating with the pleasure and pain. Suddenly, she threw her head back in absolute pleasure. Severus had started to rub his fingers against her clitoris and it was making her head spin.

"Come for me. That's it, come for me, Hermione."

"Oh Severus! Oh! Keep going!"

The feeling inside her grew and grew. The effect of Snape pounding inside her, combined with the rubbing against her sensitive nub, was incredible. Hermione felt the pleasure run through her and she gasped for air. Her hands raked down his back as she came hard around his length. The pain and pleasure was amazing. Severus didn't give her a break or time to think. He grabbed one of her legs and flung it over his shoulder. A new wave of unbearably pleasure hit her as Snape crashed against her once again. He was so deep within her that Hermione thought she may just rip in two.

"You'll come for me again, Miss Granger, you understand?"

Hermione shook her head, 'I can't, can't do that again. Too much!' she thought wildly.

Snape reached for her other leg and it too was flung over his shoulder. Hermione couldn't do anything but take all of him as he thrust hard into her. She began to shake. The feeling was amazing, it was so unbelievable. No one had ever told her that sex was this bloody good! Closing her eyes, Hermione let the feelings wash over her until she couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't... "Severus!"

It took a while for her to come back to Earth and she felt Severus pulse inside of her as he emptied himself.

As he pulled back off her, Hermione could suddenly feel her legs once again. They were protesting heavily against their treatment, but right now, Hermione couldn't have cared less. Sated, they both lay beside each other. Arms linked, they slept.

S *********************************************** H

A bird chirped outside. "Mmm..." Hermione was half aware of a hand travelling up her side. It reached around and grabbed her left breast, slowly massaging the soft flesh. Hermione was now fully awake. "Good morning."

"Morning," said the smooth voice in her ear, the air tickling her.

Hermione turned over to look at the man she had fell asleep next to. His hair was unusually tousled and several strands were sticking in the wrong direction. The dark green bedding didn't cover him completely and she could see his pale skin, covered in dark black hairs. Very lightly, Hermione placed her fingers over his chest and trailed them across it. She could feel the soft skin, the oddly smooth scars and the taught muscles that lay underneath. It was strange to see him like this. It was so personal.

Snape rolled over from her and grabbed his wand off the bedside table. He waved it over them. Hermione raised her eyebrow in question. "Cleansing spell," Severus answered, "Morning breath and such." She laughed. Reaching forward, Snape kissed her softly.

"So, Hermione, as much as I am... appreciative with what has been occurring between us, I must say that I am rather confused."

"I suppose that makes two of us then," Hermione replied.

Severus kissed her along her jaw line. "What I mean, Hermione, is what do you want from me... from _us_."

Hermione now understood what he was asking. "I... I understand if this doesn't mean anything to you," it hurt Hermione to say it. She had lost her virginity to this man and the idea of him not caring injured her somewhere deep inside that she had not previously known existed. "If you want to keep it casual or stop completely," Hermione looked downwards, "I will understand. I don't expect anything..."

Severus spoke softly, "Is that what you want?"

Hermione was silent, she wasn't sure.

Severus continued, "I am your ex-professor. I am old enough to be your father. I would not be at all shocked if you did not want me."

She shook her head, "I don't care about any of that. Anyway, I find most of the boys my age frankly annoying. However, I find you interesting and I like spending time with you." She shrugged, "I'm just not sure where we're going with this, or even where I want it to go."

"I know that I want you. Is that enough?"

'He wants me... He wants to keep doing this with me?' Hermione couldn't help but smile. Sure it was a long way away from an 'I love you', but coming from Severus Snape, it was simply amazing. Severus moved forward and kissed her again and his hand went back to its prior activity of playing with her breasts. Running her hands down his arm, Hermione deepened the kiss and pressed herself into him. Severus gently rolled onto his back and took her with him. Hermione was now sitting across him and sat up straight, taking in the sight of him under her.

The clock on the other side of the bed caught her eye.

"Shit!"

Hermione jumped off Severus very ungracefully and raced to grab her clothes, throwing them on in a mad dash. Severus, laying naked and nursing a hard-on, asked "Where in Merlin are you going?" in a tone usually reserved for Gryffindors such as Neville Longbottom.

"I'm late! Class starts in 15 minutes and I'm still here. Oh shit!" she looked down at the jacket and jeans that she had just put on, "I don't even have my school clothes here!"

"Calm down, girl!"

"I will _not_ calm down! What will I give as an excuse?" Hemrione looked wildly at him, "Oh, sorry Professor Flitwick, I am late to class today because I was sitting on top of a naked Severus Snape!"

Snape smirked, "Oh I'd love to see his face if you did."

"Shut it."

"You're dressed, it will take 2 minutes to walk to the apparition point, and..." Snape flicked his wand to make her clothes transform, "that should last you until lunch time. Just tell old Flitwick that you fell asleep in the library." He smirked, "He'll believe it."

..ooOOoo..

"Well I say, Granger, I am surprised!"

Hermione spun around and was greeted by a smirking Malfoy walking up to her.

"Malfoy," she nodded, "And just what are you surprised about?"

"That you are outside. You know... in the sunlight. I was beginning to think that you were a permanent fixture in the library... or a vampire."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione continued on her way to the Quidditch pitch. "I am going to the game because I have friends who play, Malfoy. But just why are you going?"

"Oh!" Malfoy clutched a hand across his chest over his heart, "That cut me deep, Granger. Call Pomfrey!" he laughed, "I am simply going along to see the Gryffindors get absolutely flogged of course. It is a great pastime of mine"

"In your dreams, Malfoy."

"You only wish you knew my dreams." He waggled his eyes suggestively.

"Shut it, Malfoy."

They continued in silence up until they came to the pitch and had to find seats. "So, Granger, are you heading to your usual crowd, as exciting as they are, or would you consider keeping the magnificent company of your enemy?" Malfoy motioned to a few empty seats nearer the Ravenclaws' usual section.

Although this day wasn't turning out quite the way she had planned, Hermione had to admit that, strangely, the idea of sitting with Malfoy to watch Quidditch was far more appealing then the likes of Luna, Neville and Seamus. Therefore, and as unbelievable as it seemed even to her, Hermione Granger sat down in the juncture between where the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws sat, next to the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

Several minutes later, the Gryffindor team came out onto the pitch to the roar of the crowd and Hermione cheered along with them. Malfoy was silent. The Hufflepuffs came out next and Malfoy yelled as loud as he could. Smirking, the young blonde motioned to the game, "Feel like a wager, Granger?"

"No thank you, Malfoy. I wouldn't like to take your money from you."

Soon, the Hufflepuffs had the early lead of 40 to 10. The players zoomed around each other and played hard. Ginny had already taken a nasty bludger her arm, but the spirited read head had continued on. She was now throwing shots with enormous energy and pent up anger. It was rather intriguing to watch. The Hufflepuffs currently had the quaffle. The chasers ducked and dived around each other. One of the Hufflepuffs spirled towards the goal post, drop the quaffle to his team mate suddenly who went for the low shot. Somehow, Ron managed to swing around and, holding on with his legs, saved the goal. "Your boyfriend has surprisingly talented legs. Bet that becomes useful in the bedroom."

"He's not my boyfriend." Hermione answered dryly.

"Well, well. Though, I suppose it's not all that surprising."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a ranga."

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"You know," said Malfoy, "o_rang_-utan." He made the action of an ape.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot."

Suddenly the stadium collectively hushed. Harry and the Hufflepuff seeker, a third year named Beky, were flying vertically towards the ground. Both were jostling for the front position. As the seekers neared the ground, and Hermione jumped up and clutched her hands together. Harry had pulled slightly ahead and they were now only feet away from colliding with solid earth. Suddenly, the seekers pulled up quickly and veered off. Harry was twirling on his broom towards the teacher's stand. Seeing as Harry was going to reach the snitch first, one of the Hufflepuff beaters had hit a bludger at Harry and Beky. The Gryffindor section of the stands collectively groaned.

"Good beater that Riley," Malfoy said with a smile.

"Remind me why I sat here..."

"My incredible wit and intelligence, I believe."

The two unlikely companions were silent for a while as they watched the players fight each other in the air. Gryffindor had the lead now, but only slimly. It was currently 180 to 160. Hermione's mind began to wander away from the game. She wondered how she had gotten here. Not only was she sleeping with Severus, but she was now befriending Malfoy. What was this... a late teenage rebellion of some sort? She thought back to the tall, dark man and smiled.

"Bugger!"

Hermione came back to earth at Malfoy's shout and looked out over the pitch. Harry was flying just above the goal posts, snitch clutched in his hand, a broad smile on his face. The crowd was cheering and Hermione couldn't help but join them. "Sorry, Malfoy," she said as she clapped, "I believe that means Gryffindor wins."

"Yes, thank you, Granger," he said sarcastically, "I hadn't noticed that."

As the crowd slowly rose, Hermione and Malfoy rose with them and began the walk back to the castle. "I suppose you'll be heading back to a party now," Malfoy commented.

Hermione sighed. "Oh I had forgotten that. And I was hoping to get my transfiguration assignment finished. Harry and Ginny were meant to work together to get it done. Guess I'll be on my own again. What about you? Have you finished it yet?"

Malfoy shook his head. "No, I have my research notes, but that's it so far. Would you like to escape the Gryffin_dorks_ and join me in the library?"

Hermione grinned, "I'll see you there in twenty."

Racing up the many steps of the castle, Hermione pasted lots students laughing and talking about the game. Speeding past the Gryffindors already mingling in the common room, she walked up to her room and grabbed her notes and books, and stuffed them into her bag. Back down in the common room, she was ready to depart when an angry voice stopped her.

"Where are you going, Mione?"

"Oh," she turned and saw Ron standing with the rest of the Quidditch team on the other side of the room. "I'm just off to the library."

"Aren't you going to celebrate with us? Didn't you see us win?" Ron asked in a strange tone, "Or were you too busy cuddling up to Malfoy."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Ron's face had turned pink. Harry, who was standing next to the keeper, placed an arm on his friend's shoulder, but Ron shrugged it off. "We all saw you with him, the slimy snake. You're running off to him are you?"

More Gyffindors had now come into the common room by now, and they were all looking at the unusual display being put on by Hermione and Ron. Hermione knew she should leave. She knew she should just turn and walk out of the common room, but she was just so angry at him. "And why should _you_ care who I spend time with? You haven't talked to me in ages!"

"What?" continued Ron, Harry walked forward and whispered something to him, but he was again ignored. Ginny stood, looking nervously at them. "You're the one running off all the time. You're with him, aren't you? Don't deny it. I saw the way he looked at you... the way he touched you!"

Hermione lost it. "Just because you can't keep a girl interested in you longer then two minutes is no reason to have a go at my love life Ronald Weasley. You stay out of my business if you know what's good for you!" Red sparks sprayed out of her wand that was clutched in her hand.

Hermione stormed from the room and didn't begin to calm down until she plonked down in the seat beside Malfoy. "What's up with you, Granger?" he asked.

"Firstly, my name is 'Hermione'. Secondly, you were right all along Draco. The weasel is an ape."

**A/N I never meant to have such Ron bashing in this story. I actually quite like Ron in the books; it just seemed to fit with this storyline. Plus, I had fun writing it. I am unsure if I should have Ron get over himself and become nice or leave him as a dick... Let me know what you think. **


	9. Unfaithful

"Hey Mione, are you alright?"

Harry and Ginny had turned up early, the day after the Quidditch match, to Hermione's bedroom. Harry and Hermione were now sitting on the muggleborn's bed, while Ginny was perched on the desk chair, swivelling from left to right.

"I fine guys. Really! You don't have to worry about me. It's Ron who has the problem." Hermione sighed. "He didn't take our break up well and then a month or so ago, he told me that he wanted me to take him back. Unfortunately for Ron, I turned him down."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, he didn't take it well. He was real upset after that."

"I know," agreed Hermione, "and we've been friends for so long and gone through so much together that I don't want to lose his friendship. But I don't like him romantically and he holds it against me."

"He's now decided that it's because you're with Malfoy," Ginny said, "Are you Mione? Neither of us will say anything as long as you're happy. Malfoy's a git, but hey, so is my bloody brother." Harry laughed at his girlfriend's statement.

"Guys, I'm _not_ dating Draco. I suppose I've become friends with him, but that's all we are. He's actually rather nice and quite funny when you get to know him."

"I suppose having Daddy Malfoy locked up has mellowed Junior Malfoy a bit too," Ginny said.

"But what do we do about Ron? I don't know about you Gin, but I'm finding it rather difficult when my two best friends don't talk to each other."

"I'm so sorry about it Harry," Hermione said sincerely, "but until Ron gets over me, I doubt there's anything we can do. You guys don't have to worry about me though. I understand if you can't always hang with me because of him. This wouldn't be the first time that Ron's had a problem with one, or more, of us."

Ginny sighed, "My brother's an idiot. He'll eventually come around though, he always does. Well," she said with a grin, "he better or I may just have to hex the stupid git."

"Come on, let's head to breakfast. I'm starving!" Harry said as he jumped up and held his hand out for Ginny.

The three friends headed to the Great Hall, now chatting about the usual topics of classes, homework and quidditch, and sat at the Gryffindor table. Ron turned up about ten minutes later. The tall boy he sat down next to Harry, completely ignored Hermione, and began to devour a breakfast normally considered enough for a family of four. Just down from them, Parvati, Seamus and Lavender were making their knives and forks battle each other, Dean and Luna were making puppy-dog eyes at each other, and Neville was feeding an odd looking plant some of his bacon. All in all, it was shaping up to be a normal day a Hogwarts.

Well, that was until Severus Snape walked in.

The Headmistress came into the Great Hall via the teachers' entrance. She was talking to Severus who was looking every bit the forbidding Potion Master that he was. He was dressed in a black wizard's robe with his hair hanging down limply. As the two sat down at the high table, whispers broke out amongst the students. Hermione wasn't sure what to do, but was fairly certain that her cheeks had turned a light shade of pink.

For the next fifteen minutes, Hermione tried to eat, and chat normally to the people around her. But she couldn't help but occasionally glance at the high table and wonder what he was doing here. Finally, she saw Severus and McGonagall, as well as the new Potions teacher, rise from the table and start to walk down through the Great Hall towards the main exit.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco approach Severus, and the three older adults paused. The young blond briefly talked with Severus before returning to the Slytherin table. Severus continued on and was very close to her now as he walked with his companions. Hermione could do nothing but avert her eyes and stare down at the toast and tea in front of her, as though the inanimate objects were doing very interesting things on her plate.

"Well at least we won't have to wait long to know what Snape's doing here," said Ron in a loud, scathing voice, "We'll just have to ask Hermione to talk to her ferret of a boyfriend."

Hermione turned red and shot daggers towards him. Harry told Ron to 'shut it'.

Severus exited and Hermione found that she could finally breathe right.

..ooOOoo..

Hermione hadn't left to see Severus for almost a week. The end of the school year was looming fast and her work load was becoming ridiculously huge. Hermione was fairly certain that her professors were trying to accomplish what Voldemort had not - kill Harry Potter and all of his friends. So it was now Friday night and Hermione packed her study books into her bag, as well several changes of clothes, and left for the Potion Master's house. As strange as it sounded, Hermione was beginning to miss the quiet man. Arriving with a crack, she walked down the pathway and was greeted by Sissy at the door.

"Hello Miss Hermione. Sissy is very happy to see Miss. Master is in his library Miss, would you like Sissy to go and get Master for Miss?"

Hermione was going to have to teach the little elf some pronouns, like 'you', 'he' and 'me'.

"Thank you, Sissy, but I'll head on up myself."

As Hermione walked through the door and down the corridor towards the library, she was pleased to see that Severus had been purchasing more furniture. There was now a low lying table in the entrance way, several different chairs and cabinets in the various rooms, and a few pieces of art to grace the high ceilinged walls. The house was beginning to get a 'lived in' feel to it. She knocked lightly on the open door frame and watched Severus lift his head from the papers that he was evidently working on.

"Hi," she said softly, "You mind having company?"

"Not at all," Severus replied, "depending on the quality of the company, of course."

Hermione smiled and walked inside, sitting on one of the comfy armchairs that faced the fire. Severus stood and took the other one across from her.

"So, I hear that you are dating my godson?"

"What? Oh not you too! For the millionth time today, Draco and I are _not_ dating!"

"Draco, is it? I didn't realise you two were on a first name basis. The relationship must be getting serious."

"Who told you?" Hermione asked with her eyebrows raised, "How in Merlin's name did you hear that stupid bloody rumour?"

"When I was at Hogwarts discussing my drafts of potential textbooks, I overheard young Mr Weasley talking about it. I must say, it rather intrigues me."

"Look," Hermione said with earnest, "I promise you, Draco and I have just become friends. That's _it_! Ron's just jealous because I won't go out with him. Please believe me! I like Draco, but not in the same way that I..." she trailed off, embarrassed at what she almost said. "Please," Hermione continued on, "you can ask Draco if you want. Or use your Legimens on me. I don't mind!"

The left side of Severus' mouth twitched. "Stop fretting, Hermione. I am simply teasing you. I know that you and Draco are not together."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "But how do you know?"

"Let's just say you aren't his type," Severus said cryptically with a smile. "Now, _my_ little witch, have you brought work with you tonight?"

Hermione motioned towards her bag, "Yes, I hope you don't mind. My workload is simply horrible at the moment."

"Of course not, I have my own work after all."

Hermione moved herself to the floor and Severus returned to his desk. She scattered her noted over the plush, thick rug and began to go over them. She had decided to try to do some more of her final essay tonight. For her NEWTs, Hermione had to submit a final essay which would sum up her knowledge of the key courses that she was taking. The essay was supposed to demonstrate the career path that Hermione wanted to take after she finished her schooling at Hogwarts. For hers, Hermione was combining Potions, Magical Aide and Charms. Considering she was currently working in the home of a Potions Master, it was a good chance to run through some interesting and rare potions texts for cross-referencing and quotes.

Walking along the long rows of books, Hermione skimmed her finger across the spines, looking for a potential book.

"What are you trying to find?"

Hermione jumped. Severus had come close to her without her noticing and he was now standing directly behind her. "Not sure yet," she answered without turning around.

"Well," continued the velvet voice, "if I knew what you are working on, I might be able to help."

Turning around, Hermione looked upwards at his face. "I'm looking for some books to help me with my NEWTs essay."

"Indeed, and what are you trying to write about? Surely it will be something overly ambitious and with a word cound far past the minimum required," Severus mocked.

"Well yes, if you must know." Hermione felt a finger trace up her sleeved arm and then twirl a piece of her hair. "You see," she continued, trying to concentrate while having him standing so close, "I recently treated someone who had been bitten by a poisonous snake. Normally, the bite should have been fatal. Luckily, this person was a Potion Master and had developed a barrier against some potential poisons, due to his work with a wide range of magical plants and animals on a regular basis. I am wondering if this type of barrier exists in other professions."

Severus raised an eyebrow in question.

"Take a Dragon Handler, for instance," Hermione continued, "Dragon's blood, skin, nails and such are often used in potions for their magical properties. A Dragon Handler obliviously has a dangerous occupation and often gets struck by the dragons. Couldn't such a person also become immune to certain illnesses because of this fact? I have been researching for such occurrences. Ginny's brother handles dragons and he has been helping me, as well as several other wizards in similar professions. It has been quite fascinating."

"What would you think this information will do for Mediwizardry?"

Hermione shrugged, "Maybe nothing. But if someone like you, a Potion Master, is brought in with an illness, obviously it is not going to be because of a common cold. You have too much tolerance for those types of illnesses. Instead, it is likely to be something far more life threatening. However, most mediwizards would place you through the same tests and procedures as anyone else, because they do not take into account the profession of the individual patient. This takes valuable time that could be potentially fatal. Also, I figure that wizards who are not in such unusual circumstances, such as a Potion Master or a Dragon Handler, could benefit from having such tolerances for certain substances and illnesses, and I am working on whether it could be possible..." Hermione stopped talking at the odd look she was getting from Severus. "What?"

"As per usual, you have taken on something which is far too complex for a simple NEWTs essay."

"_Simple_ NEWTs essay?" Hermione repeated in disbelief.

"Don't get me wrong, Hermione, it is a wonderful theory and I look forward to seeing your results. However, you must admit that you are an _insufferable_ know-it-all." Severus placed his hand on her cheek and brought his face lower to hers, "My smart, beautiful, little witch."

He kissed her softly and Hermione felt a book being pressed into her hands. Stepped back Severus said, "That may help," and returned to his desk.

..ooOOoo..

Tap, tap, tap... tap, tap, tap... tap, tap, tap...

Hermione groaned and found she couldn't move. Opening her eyes in the darkness, she saw that she wedged between the bed and Severus. Somehow, the older man had rolled on top of her during the night. His left leg, chest and left arm were thrown over her and Severus wasn't exactly a lightweight. Hermione found a slight bit of energy and pushed at his shoulder, trying to get him off. "Severus!" Hermione moaned out loud at him.

"Mmmm..." came the unintelligent response.

"Severus... Off!" He slowly rolled over and half woke up. The tapping noise had continued and Severus reached for his wand, which was sitting on the bedside table. Waving it, he opened the window. A large barn owl flew in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ignore it," Severus croaked out, "go back to sleep."

Hermione didn't need telling twice and closed her eyes.

Opening her eyes once more, Hermione noticed that there now was light coming in from the window and the barn owl was perched on the window ledge, looking out over the landscape. Wondering what time it was, she grabbed her wand, "Tempus". It was now 8:25am and she rolled over to see if Severus was awake. A sleeping form greeted her and Hermione smiled. They had been up until quite late last night in the library. Afterwards they stayed up a little longer in bed. Hermione wondered how she could wake up the man without him getting grumpy at her.

Reaching forward, she moved her hand downwards...

Down in the dungeons of Hogwarts, Draco had just finished a letter to his godfather. Signing it, he attached it to the barn owl he had gotten from the Hogwart's owlery and sent the bird on its way. Although early on Saturday morning, Draco had been up for quite a while. He was never one for sleeping in and, being the start of the weekend, he felt like doing something away from the confines of the school.

Standing, the Slytherin showered, dressed and made sure his hair was immaculate before leaving his private room. Looking at his silver wristwatch, Draco saw that it was 8:19am. The letter that he had sent had told Severus that he would arrive around half-past eight, and if Draco left now, he should get there just a little bit after the due time. Walking out of the common room and through Hogwarts, Draco was once again thankful that he was an early riser. Not many other teenagers were, and this meant that his walk was free from the usual glares and name calling that he had been experiencing since the war.

Arriving at the apparition point of his godfather's new house, Draco took the path and sauntered up to the front door. Not bothering to knock, he waved his hand over the door and, the wards recognising his magical signature, Draco strolled through.

He heard a 'pop!' and Sissy appeared before him. "Good Morning, Young Master Malfoy, good morning, good morning!"

Draco smirked at the elf. He liked this one. She was just so talkative for no reason and Draco loved how much she annoyed Severus. "Sissy, I am here to see Severus. I have already told him I'm coming so there is no need to go and get him, I'll manage."

"No, Young Master. Please, you can't, please, please."

Draco frowned, "And why not?"

"Um..." the elf squeaked and pulled at her left ear. "Master is in his bedroom. Yes, yes... Master is busy sleeping and you cannot go and see him, no, no, no."

"Busy sleeping?" Draco asked. 'Oh!' thought Draco, his godfather must be in his bedroom, _busy_ with someone, 'This is way too good to pass up.'

Climbing the stairs two at a time, Draco had ignored the small elf, silencing and placing a binding curse on her. Draco crept up the long corridor and stepped up to Severus' bedroom door. With a quick flick of his wand, Draco flung the door open and laughed at the scene that lay before him. The woman that had been sitting on top of his godfather squealed and jumped off. Draco had only caught the sight of her lightly tanned skin and honey brown hair. She was now hiding herself under the covers. Severus roared at him, grabbed his wand and jumped up, threatening to curse the boy using quite colourful language.

"Firstly, my lovely Godfather, please put on some pants," Severus obliged with a growl and a flick of his wand, "Secondly, I see you were too busy to read my note." Draco pointed to the bird still holding the unopened letter around a leg.

"Draco Malfoy, I _will_ kill you," Severus growled, "It will be when you least expect it, and it will be bloody slow and painful... I promise you this."

Draco smirked, "I've no doubt. So, are you going to introduce me...?" He pointed to the lump under the blankets.

Severus looked at the younger male. 'Oh, if looks could kill,' thought Draco.

The form under the blankets moved and the head of one Hermione Granger poked out. It took two seconds for Draco to connect the dots. "Well, well," the young Malfoy said with a smile, "it seems that my girlfriend has been very busy without me."

Hermione threw a pillow at him.


	10. Office of the Magical Court

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I should have updated this chapter a few days ago, but the words just weren't coming to me. I'm still not completely happy with it, but I want to get on with the story. Thanks to those who loved the last chapter - I just couldn't resist the idea of Severus standing naked in front of Draco (sigh... happy thoughts).**

* * *

><p>Starring into the mirror, Hermione straightened her shirt, tried to make a stray curl behave itself, and took a deep breath. 'Come on, Hermione. Snap out of it. You fought against Voldemort, but you're scared to face Malfoy?' She opened up the bedroom door and sighed, 'Shit... who am I kidding? Voldemort never saw me naked, riding atop Severus Snape.'<p>

Hermione slowly descended the stairs, delaying the inevitable, and headed for the kitchen. Entering the room, Hermione saw Draco first. He was sitting at the table, sipping on a cup of earl grey and looking quite smug with himself. Hermione then saw Severus as she turned the corner. He was standing in the kitchen behind the bench, arms folded against his chest and a look of displeasure across his face. Later on, Hermione would think back at this scene and find it hilarious, at present however, it made her feel rather nauseous.

Trying to act as normal as possible, Hermione sat down opposite Draco and called for Sissy. Five silent minutes later, the elf sent a large amount of breakfast food to the table and Hermione felt she should break the pressing silence, "Go on," she said to the blonde boy, "I know you want to."

Draco smirked. "Well," he said, looking as though Christmas had just been declared as an everyday event, "just how did the Snarky-bat get it on with the Golden Girl of Hogwarts? Or... don't I want to know?"

"None of you business," Severus said over her shoulder.

"What I find funny, is that I have the _juiciest_ scandal that Hogwarts has ever seen, and no one is going to believe me. Merlin, I don't know if I believe me, and I saw it with my own eyes. I assume that no one but me knows about this." He signalled towards Hermione and Severus.

She answered, "No. No one knows about us. You can probably guess why."

Draco laughed, "I imagine that Potty's head would explode, Weasley would killed Severus, and little Weaselette would place you in St Mungos psych-ward. And that doesn't even begin to cover what everyone else is going to think."

"Thank you for that Draco. You really know how to make a girl feel really good."

"I don't think I need to tell you Draco," Severus said sternly, "of the need to keep your mouth shut about this."

Draco nodded, "But just how long do you plan on keeping this quiet? Or isn't this... whatever this is between you two, a long term thing?"

Hermione didn't say anything.

"We will tell people once Hermione is out of school," Severus answered. "However, it will be up to the both of _us_ exactly when and who we inform. Hermione couldn't help but smile at Severus' declaration that their 'relationship' would continue and that he wanted people to eventually know about them.

As Severus walked around the counter to sit at the table, Draco lifted his arms and folded them behinds his head, "I must say though," Draco said as he reclined back, looking over at Severus, "you did well Granger."

"What?" the girl asked.

Severus interjected onto a different topic before Draco could elaborate, "He cursed my house elf."

Hermione was now the one to shoot daggers towards Draco with her eyes, "What does Severus mean, Draco? What did you do to Sissy?"

"Oh come off it, Granger. The elf is fine. She wanted to stop me from going up to Severus' bedroom. I simply wanted to stop _her_ from stopping _me_."

Hermione saw red and fingered her wand in the pocket of her pants. She was about to begin a long rant about the rights of magical creatures and the small mindedness of the wizarding world, but Severus talked before she could form her words. "Why exactly are you here, other to annoy me Draco?" the dark man asked.

"Well, firstly I foolishly thought that you would need the company." He looked at Hermione with a smirk, "But mostly I bring news."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Mother sent me a letter today. It contained a note for you. I believe she wants you to visit her."

Severus nodded and took the note from Draco, "How is Narcissa coping?"

"My mother is acting as you would expect. She refuses to hide in disgrace and has been inviting anybody who's anyone around for afternoon tea. Mother has decided that she won't be 'forced to act like a common muggle' and has been trying to perform wandless magic ever since they took her wand."

Severus snorted, "Typical."

"The only thing that she is currently happy with is that she has finally gotten the manor back to normal after all the things the death eaters did to the place."

"What about your Father? Have you been in contact with him?"

"Only one letter since his trial." Draco looked uncomfortable.

Severus nodded.

The trio spent the rest of the morning discussing the status of the wizarding world, Hogwarts, what the two teenagers want to do after school, and about what Severus should now do with his new house. It was after lunch when Hermione and Severus waved good bye to the Slytherin boy. Hermione turned to look at Severus. Part of her was now worried that someone, other than her and Severus, knew about them. But mostly she was strangely relieved. One of her friends now knew her secret, and was actually happy for her. Also, with Draco actually one of the few people who liked Severus, Hermione figured that this couldn't be all bad. Severus gave her an unreadable look, "What?" Hermione asked.

"We were rudely interrupted this morning in the middle of something very important..."

Stepping forward, Hermione reached out and grabbed Severus' hands, "I'm having a little bit of trouble remembering, do you think you could help me?"

"The insufferable know-it-all has actually forgotten something? Finally!" Severus bent down, kissing her along her jaw line and down across her neck.

S *********************************************** H

"Mmmm... I think it's coming back to me." She gasped as Severus grabbed her arse hard and sucked against her tender skin. "But, I don't think we're doing this right."

Severus paused and looked up at her. "Please, Miss Granger, correct me as to how I should be doing this."

"Well," started Hermione, "I think that you weren't wearing this..." she pulled at his shirt and began to undress him, "and this definitely wasn't here this morning." Hermione tugged at his belt, and undid his button and zip. Reaching down, she grabbed his penis, feeling it harden in her hand as she moved along it. "Oh, yes," she whispered, "now I'm starting to remember."

Severus had his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of her small hand grasping and pulling at him. "Little minx..." Surprising her, Severus gripped his wand and flicked it at the pretty witch. Hermione squealed as her clothes disappeared. Severus used her moment of surprise to flip her around and pressed her up against the low cabinet that stood near the front door. It was used to hide Severus' shoes and such, but it was now going to be used for an entirely different purpose.

Severus lightly kissed along her back slowly, and moved his hands up and down her side. Making their way upwards, his lips sat against the shell of her ear. "You have no idea what affect you have on me," Severus whispered. His hands pressed themselves against her legs, spreading them. "I've never..." he sucked at the lobe and felt her shiver, "wanted someone so much as I do you." Severus pressed his length against her warmth and felt himself suddenly surrounded by her tightness. He pushed deep into her and stopped. "Tell me... tell me what you want me to do."

Hermione's head was spinning with lust. Her brain was having trouble processing his words, let alone making a coherent thought of its own. Instead she pushed her arse back against him as hard as she could. "Please!" was as much as Hermione could manage.

Severus didn't need telling twice. Clutching onto her hips hard with his fingers, he began to pound into the young woman from behind. The table was rocking back and forward, banging into the wall with such force that he was sure there was going to need some charms to fix it later on. Severus couldn't get enough of the sight of her small, tight arse bouncing in front of him as he slammed into her, making the usually sensible girl scream and moan.

"Fuck!" Severus shouted suddenly as he felt himself erupt, all too quickly, into her. Dropping his hands, he let Hermione stand on her feet properly and breathed deeply against her neck. Stepping back, he allowed the girl to turn around. Hermione was also breathing deeply and her cheeks were red. But he knew she hadn't orgasmed.

Taking her hand, Severus led Hermione up the stairs and towards the bedroom. "Where are you..?"

He placed a finger to her lips and walked her to the bed. "We are not finished yet, Hermione."

"But," she asked in question as Severus bent over her on the bed, "can you again...?" and pointed to his softened penis.

Severus smirked and moved himself lower. Taking his time, he studied her most private place, looking over the pink flesh that was wet from their activities downstairs. Slowly, he licked her wet folds, sucking and pulling lightly on them. Severus could hear Hermione's breathing hitch and enjoyed the moan that escaped her lips. Moving his tongue higher, he swirled it over her swollen nub and captured it in his mouth, sucking. Chuckling over her as he heard the lovely curses streaming from her mouth, Severus could feel himself begin to harden at the thought of what he was doing to her.

Still sucking and licking, he placed a long finger inside her, massaging her inside. The witch above him was clutching the bed sheets, her toes curling beside him.

Pulling his mouth from her, Severus asked, "Tell me, Hermione. Tell me what you want."

Resuming his task, he heard the unsteady reply, "I don't... oh, I don't know. I just want... want more."

"Very intelligent, Miss Granger. Ten points."

The girl moaned and sighed, and Severus wondered how far she'd let him go. Once again swirling around her clitoris, Severus used the hand that was not currently stroking inside her pussy to get his wand. Pressing it to her arse, Severus wordlessly spelled a charm and pressed the wand to her puckered opening.

"What?" yelled the girl, as she tried to sit up.

"Shh..." he soothed at her, "Wait, it's fine."

He felt her settle down, but could tell that she had tensed. Placing the wand to the side, he brought his re-hardened member to her pussy and once again pressed himself within her. Once he felt her relax and forget the previous, odd intrusion, Severus reached underneath himself and swirled a finger around her arsehole.

"Relax," he whispered to the squirming girl and he pushed against the tight opening. It took several seconds but Hermione began to tense less. Then Severus was fucking her hard with his penis whilst pushing one of his long fingers inside her arse. He could tell the effect it was having on her. Hermione was practically writhing underneath him, trying to run away at the same time as trying to press harder against him.

A second finger joined the first and the girl was shaking from the pleasure of the sensations. Severus could feel that his end was drawing near again and quickened the pace inside the girl.

Hermione came with a scream and clamped her walls down on him hard, making him pulse his seed inside her.

S *********************************************** H

That night, Severus sat at his desk. Hermione was up in the bathroom and he took the opportunity to open an envelope that had arrived earlier in the day. Running a silver letter-opener across the seal, Severus pulled out the letter and unfolded it.

The ministry seal sat at the top. Below was a hand written note with a signature at the bottom:

**_Severus Snape,_**

**_You are required to appear at the Ministry of Magic on Tuesday, the 23rd of this month. You must appear no later than 10am on the previously stated day. If you do not appear voluntarily, the Ministry of Magic will be obliged to bring you in by any force deemed necessary. _**

**_We advise you that the inquiry will not only investigate your involvement in the in the recent downfall of His-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but will also re-examine your activities from the previous war._**

**_Regards,_**

**_Wilma Strandford._**

_Secretary for Office of the Magical Court _

Severus screwed up the letter and tossed it in the fire. Although he had been expecting it since he had awoken, he still felt roaring hatred stir within his body. How dare those paper pushing bloody idiots dissect every aspect of his life. They couldn't possibly understand what he had gone through. 'God damn Ministry,' Severus thought in anger, 'Nothing but a pack of fucking squibs.'


	11. Interlude

**A/N: Yes, I have been an awful person and haven't updated in what feels like ages. But let's just say that moving houses is shit! To apologise and suck up to my lovely readers, I stayed up late to write this little extra bit for your pleasure and enjoyment. This chapter has nothing to do, whatsoever, with the plot. So if you don't like the idea of reading about Hermione and Severus romping about without any clothes on, I suggest you go straight to chapter 12 (which was actually supposed to be chapter 11).**

**S *********************************************** H**

Hermione was stirring her cauldron very slowly in an anti-clockwise direction. Adding the next ingredient, she sniffed the contents to check that it was progressing as it should. As she did so, Hermione heard Neville whisper her name from behind. Turning, she wondered why he was in this class. Didn't he drop out last year? Neville, as per usual, wanted help. Hermione whispered the necessary information and hoped it would be enough for the nervous boy to save the sludge that was currently sitting in his cauldron.

After a successful brew, Hermione carried the finished potion to Snape's desk.

"Fail," Snape said, with a dead pan expression.

Hermione's mouth opened and her eyebrows rose in shock. "But, Sir!" she said unbelievingly, "My potion is perfect."

Snape looked at the small container that she had presented to him. "Indeed, Miss Granger. But helping another student is blatant cheating."

Watching her classmates slowly walk up to the head of Slytherin to get the verdict of their potions was rather painful. Standing to the side, Hermione waited for the last student to gather their books and leave the dungeon room before she approached him.

"Please, Sir," Hermione pleaded, "Please don't fail me. I need to pass this course for my NEWTs."

Snape sat straight in his chair and raised his long, thin hands to his chin. "Well, you should have thought about that before you helped Longbottom, shouldn't you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione hung her head. How stupid of her to do so in Snape's class. "Is there anything I can do, Sir? Anything I can do to get a pass for this potion?" She looked up to gauge his reaction to her request.

He seemed to look her up and down. Snape then rose from the desk and came towards her.

"Only one, Miss Granger, and I doubt that you would accept my offer."

Snape drew a long finger along her jaw and stroked her cheek with one of his fingers. Hermione couldn't help but shiver and look up at the tall man. He then brought his lips down and slowly pressed them against her. Thinking wasn't a possibility right now and Hermione let it happen. She could feel his hands run down her side and lift up her skirt. For some reason, she didn't have any stockings or panties on for which she was suddenly very glad of. Kissing him deeper, Hermione moaned and felt him enter her with a long finger. Gasping, she tore at his stiff teacher's robe and somehow got the buttons unhooked. Running her hands along his form, she felt his strong muscles move under her finger tips as she explored him.

Her professor hitched her up onto his large wooden desk and opened her blouse, exposing her nipples to the cool, dungeon air. Professor Snape reached downwards and she watched as he drew one of the hardened nubs into his mouth. He slowly licked, sucked and pulled at her tender flesh. As he did so, he continued to work his fingers, oh so talently, under her school skirt. Hermione could feel her heart race and her head start to spin. It felt so good, it...

Hermione groaned and her eyes flew open. Severus lay next to her under the sheets of his large bed.

"You were moaning," he said sleepily with one eye still closed.

Blushing, she cast her eyes downwards. "Sorry," Hermione whispered, "I must have been dreaming."

"I good dream I take it," Severus whispered back as he ran his hand along her side, much like the dream.

"I suppose."

Hermione felt the push somewhere near her temple, but she didn't object. Severus delved into her mind and she saw the dream repeat itself in her mind. Severus smirked at her in the half-light of the morning when he had finished, and moved to press himself against her body. She could feel his hard length up against her skin and she bit her lip.

"Those are some very naughty thoughts, Miss Granger," Severus purred into her ear, "But I fear that you woke up at a very inconvenient time. Should I rectify that for you?"

Hermione nodded and Severus didn't need telling twice. It seemed that the potions master was suddenly very much awake. He pushed Hermione onto her back and, as he did so, grabbed his wand and charmed off what little clothing they had had on. Feeling that she was already very wet from the dream, Severus didn't waste time before pushing against her warmth, entering her swiftly. Hermione gasped and arched her back at the sudden fullness inside of her and the rush of pleasure that ran through her body.

Grabbing her upper thighs, Severus pushed her up against the bed head so that the younger girl's back was half sitting up. Severus then reached forward and gripped the wooden frame for leverage. He started slowly at first, pushing into her deeply. Hermione could do little else but ride it out. Severus was too heavy to move and every time she tried to back away from the deep thrusts, she met the unmoveable bed head.

Gasping and half screaming as Severus' pace increased, Hermione dug her nails into the flesh at his side. The pain and pleasure was incredible. She both wanted it to last forever and stop. The bed itself was being pushed back and forwards by the strength of Severus' movements and Hermione was certain they were going to break something. Maybe even her.

Severus slowed his pace and reached down to kiss her tenderly. Pulling back, he kissed her neck and along her chest as he sat up. Severus brought her with him so that Hermione was resting atop him with his legs underneath her. Hermione slowly brought herself upwards and then impaled herself on his hard, lubricated length. Moaning, she repeated the process and was glad for the support she got from his hands as they guided her down and up in a steady rhythm.

As she moved on him, Severus couldn't help but marvel the girl. Her skin was flawless with a few random freckles dotted across it. The curly brown hair bounced along with her movements, brushing across her chest and soft breasts. Severus could see that she was close to orgasm. Her eyes were closed and her lower lip was being bitten by her teeth. He grasped her harder and forced her to keep up the fast speed. Throwing her head back, Hermione gave a yell of his name and shivered, still moving above him. Although she had slumped slightly, Severus kept his hands on Hermione's sides and she continued to plunge onto him. Groaning, Severus' world stopped for a moment as he emptied himself into her.

Both breathing hard, they slowly lay down beside each other, arms connected in a light embrace.

"Good morning."

**S *********************************************** H**


	12. A Day Out and About

Hermione was having an awesome day.

There was now only two weeks to go until her final exams and only a month until she left the Hogwarts castle forever. The seventh and eighth years had been doing nothing but studying late into the nights and were all walking around in the daylight like a bunch of zombies. Today however, there was going to be a break in the routine of school, study and lack of sleep.

Over the weekend, Ginny had received a letter from the Puddlemere United Quidditch team. Apparently, two of their main chasers and one reserve chaser had been involved in a bar fight on Friday night. The trio had been hexed rather severely. Although only one was still in St Mungos receiving treatment, the three team mates had been slapped with a ban for the next five games due to their 'deplorable conduct'. The team had two more reserves on the team already, but needed a third. Going into panic mode, the managers of Puddlemere United hurried to find talent that could step in at once. Obviously the Quidditch teams at Hogwarts had been mentioned and someone had stated that Harry Potter's girlfriend, a Weasley, was rather good. This meant that Ginny Weasley was asked to come to the training match of the team on Tuesday afternoon. She, of course, accepted gladly.

Ginny was told she could bring three friends along if they felt like watching the practise session. Hermione had the strong suspicion that Puddlemere United were hoping that the famous Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger might just join Ginny, and give the team some good publicity. Harry had jumped at the chance and Hermione said that she was more then will to go along for support. Ron, however, hadn't taken the news that his little sister was going to play professional Quidditch very well. He had stormed off, red faced. Hermione wondered if she might bring Draco along instead, as she knew of his love of the game. Surprisingly, Ginny said that he could come but that "He better bloody be on his best bloody behaviour". Hermione figured that her all her friends had to be in close contact at some point. And hell, if they couldn't accept Draco, how on earth were they ever going to accept Severus into their lives?

It was now 4pm on Tuesday and the four companions, Draco, Ginny and Harry acting a little stiffly towards each other, exited Hogwarts and headed for the other side of the country. An hour later, and after much hand shaking and photos, Ginny mounted her broom and took off with the rest of the players. Hermione watched as they zoomed around the pitch for about a minute and then opened the bag she had brought with her.

"What in Merlin's saggy testicles are you doing, Granger?"

Hermione looked up from the textbook to see Draco giving her an odd look. "I'm studying," she said with a slight huff and returned to reading. Hermione could swear that she could feel the look that Draco and Harry exchanged over her head.

Twenty minutes into the training session, and neither Draco nor Harry had talked one word to the other. They muttered and call out in excitement when something rather spectacular happened, but it wasn't to anyone in particular. It took an extremely complex move by Ginny to make the two boys acknowledge each other at all. The two chasers, Falcone and Henderson were throwing the ball back and forward to each other at lightning speed. Ginny flew vertically upwards, dogging past the opponents and a bludger that barely missed her head. As Falcone and Herderson neared the goals, Ginny stopped about 60 feet in the air and plummeted towards the earth, heading directly for the goals. The boys in the stand could see that the keeper was distracted by Ginny and unsure of what she was up to. She suddenly pulled up and whizzed past the keeper, causing him to buck on his broom. Henderson took the opportunity of the keeper's distraction, dipped and dived, throwing the quaffle into the goal. The team pumped their arms and clapped Ginny on the back.

The entire time, Harry had been standing, jumping and cursing as Ginny performed the back braking stunt. Draco sat composed, except for his mouth, which was hanging open slightly.

"Your girlfriend has balls, Potter," Draco remarked.

"Bloody oath she does. She had six older brothers," Harry answered as he sat back down. "God, I wish I was up there."

Draco gave a snort, "You and me both. Especially with the ridiculous stunts they have been doing all this time. Heck, Potter, you haven't been nearly killed in almost a year! Surely it's time to give it another shot."

Hermione looked up from her book, ready to stop a fight from breaking out between the two. But before she could say anything, Harry laughed. "Neither have you, Malfoy. Maybe we're going soft in our old age."

"Too true," Draco said with mock sincerity and gave Harry a small, thin smile.

The two boys turned back to the players, who were running through another drill, but this time they would occasionally comment about what was happening to each other. Hermione couldn't help but feel happy about it.

Hermione had just reached the end of a chapter and was about to start another when Oliver Wood, now the team captain of Puddlemere United, walked over with his broom in hand. Wood looked pretty much as he had in school, except slightly older, musclier and with a bit of stubble along his jaw line.

"Hey Potter, Granger," and paused and looked at Draco uncertainly, "and Malfoy, the team are wondering if you wanna fly with us for a bit?"

Harry accepted at once, but Hermione declined to no one's surprise. Draco stood up and seemed to give Wood the once over. "Sure, Wood. If you're game that is?"

Wood cocked an eyebrow at the shorter boy. "I'm pretty sure I can deal with you, Malfoy. You don't seem all that different then you did from school."

Draco lent against the railing and crossed his arms over his chest. "You'd be surprised, Wood. Things change you know."

Hermione couldn't help but watch the interplay between the ex-Gryffindor captain and the all-Slytherin Malfoy. The way that Draco was standing and the tone of his voice made Hermione feel quite certain that he was actually flirting with Wood. Wood himself didn't look all that adverse to what Draco was doing either.

Oliver Wood picked up his broom and motioned to the pitch. "Come on then, Malfoy. Let's see what you've got."

Harry and Draco mounted their brooms, which they _just happened_ to bring with them, and took off at break-neck speed towards the other players. Wood seemed to stare at Draco's retreating form for a little longer then what could be considered normal.

Hermione went back to her book and tried to block out the idiotic aerobatics occurring in the air around her.

..ooOOoo..

Severus was having a miserable day.

He had arrived at the ministry neither a moment early or late. Severus was led to a long corridor in one of the high floors and was shown into what looked like a small, well used meeting room. After fifteen minutes of waiting in the boring cream coloured room, a tall, weedy man, with a slouched back, entered. The man placed himself in one of the office chairs across from Severus and looked over at him from above his beak of a nose. After introducing himself as "Henry Earl", the man started to ask Severus a long set of boring questions: "What is your full name", "What is your age", "What are your parents names", "Where did you attend school", "What are your qualifications". They continued like this until Severus could feel his brain begin to switch off. If the Ministry were planning on torturing the information out of him, they were going the right way about it. He would be practically begging for them to send him off to Azkaban within the hour if this continued.

Harry Earl flicked his wand and a small note fluttered out the door. Earl started to fill out another form, but this time forwent the questions. Severus sat unmoving on the other side of the desk. Soon, a short, portly man came into the room. The difference between the two ministry men was almost comical. The short man bustled in, took the papers and dismissed the taller Earl, with a wave of his puggy hand. Unlike Earl, this man didn't offer any pleasant form of greeting, "I am the High Officer for the Magical Court. I imagine you know why you are here, Severus Snape."

Severus nodded.

"You are suspected of crimes against the wizarding community, not only in Great Britain, but internationally as well." A piece of spit flew from the man's mouth and landed in front of Severus. Severus sneered slightly.

"Although not formally charged," the puggy man continued, his cheeks blotched with red pigment, "the committee that was tasked with dealing with all suspected Death Eaters and wizards, connected with the recently defeated Dark Lord, will review your history and the relevant facts in the case against you. They may decide to bring charges relating to your dealings. Do you understand what this could mean for you?"

Severus starred him in the eyes. The man's gaze faulted, but he repeated the question again.

Severus nodded.

"Very well, Mr Snape. The Ministry will contact with you soon to give you the outcome of their deliberations. I am obliged to inform you that, if the committee decide to bring charges against you, you will be tried in a public court at time decided on by the Ministry of Magic. You are formally requested to stay within Great Britain and, if you are found to have left the country, the Ministry will be forced to hold you in Azkaban until any trial can be set by them. Am I clear?"

Severus nodded and left as soon as he could.

As he strode out of the ministry, he cursed the pompous arses that graced the building. Severus ignored the stares of the people around him, and glared at anyone who got in his way. Walking to the apparition point, Severus considered his options. He could go home and work on his latest project, but he was in need of a few supplies. So, seeing as he was already out and about in public, he appeared with a "crack" in Diagon Alley, he began to walk purposefully down the twisting street.

People drew away as he approached them. Some wizards muttered to each other when they saw him. Severus continued on his way, sneering at them all.

'This shopping trip can't be over fast enough.'

By the time he had finally arrived home, Severus was seriously considering never leaving his house again. Between the mindless, bigoted fools of the ministry and the stupidness and intolerance of the general public, Severus wished that, as a death eater, he had disposed of a couple more of them. The world would definitely have been better off.

Pouring himself a rather large drink, he sat in the armchair in the library and rubbed his eyes. What the hell was going to happen to him, Severus wasn't sure, but he was fairly certain that the ministry were going to try to convict him of anything and everything they could. If nothing else, they had been in trouble over some of the lenient convictions that some had been sentenced to, and various other bungles that they had caused of late. Like most politicians, the ministry were trying to appease everyone and look like the good guys. In reality, they often failed to do anything of value. Severus was fairly certain that they would use him as an example. They would pretend that by getting him, they were really committed to bringing in every last companion to Voldemort and were therefore up to the task of running the wizarding world in Britain.

"Fucking idiots," Severus muttered to the fire.

Severus twirled his wand at the window and let in the owl that had tapped against it. The bird flew down and landed on the arm rest. Severus unrolled the paper and read the contents. It was a note from Hermione, saying that she was once again flooded with work and that she would try to get to him tomorrow. Severus wrote a short note back and sent the owl on its way.

Pouring another drink, Severus contemplated the girl that he had just written to. Severus wasn't an idiot, he knew he had fallen for the bushy haired girl and that she, amazingly, was rather taking with him as well. But what future could he possibly have with the muggleborn? Severus had been with her at first, simply because he had wanted to. He had desired her and he therefore took her. Never had Severus dreamed that it would happen again, and continue to happen furthermore. Hermione was far too young, the friend of Harry Potter and a war hero. She was also incredibly smart and had a bright future ahead of her. Who the hell was he? An ex-Death Eater, a spy for the light, a crappy teacher, a dark and dangerous man who was twice her age and who was currently being investigated by the ministry for crimes against the wizarding world - what a catch for the smartest witch of her generation!

Severus might not care what others thought of him. They could point, stare and speculate all they wanted. He was used to the hate filled looks. He was used to the rumours and the countless people who would rather him dead. But he had fallen for Hermione and wanted something better for her. How could he take Hermione's heart when all she was going to get was pain? Her family and friends would never understand her choice. Her name would forever be tainted by any association she had with him. Merlin! They had never even stepped out in public together, let alone openly as a romantic couple.

But Hermione was the best person he had ever known. She gave everything of herself to him and was grateful whenever he reciprocated. She was smart, thoughtful and trustworthy. Severus knew he was a better person around her and the girl made him feel like no one had ever. Sure he had loved Lily to the point of obsession and there hadn't been a day up until the end of Voldemort when Lily hadn't been in his thoughts. But since the infirmary, Lily had been on his mind less and less. His thoughts were now occupied by another - someone who actually loved him back in return. This only made him want her more.

Was it enough?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Finally_ saw the last HP movie (living and working hours from the nearest movie theatre sucks!). It was so good... kind of sad though that all the books and now all the movies are over... sigh...**


	13. Dawn of the Dark

As another weekend dawned on the large magical castle of Hogwarts, Hermione tended to a first year Slytherin who had fallen prey to his friends' idea of a practical joke. The young boy had not found it all funny when he woke up to an arm which had a life of its own and he had run to the infirmary. After promising that she wouldn't punish his friends, but stating that he had to send a warning to them from her that this would not be tolerated again, the boy let Hermione treat him. The muggleborn whispered a charm over the boy's arm, which had already tried to grab her breast and then start to hit the boy repeatedly. Hermione then told him to not put too much strain on he arm for a day or two, and to run back to his common room and his 'friends'.

Hermione wished that she was not in the infirmary this morning at all. There was so much study and preparation for the ever looming NEWTs that she could be doing right now instead of tending to worries and ailments of teenagers. Unfortunately for Hermione, early on Friday morning, Madame Pomfrey had been sent a note stating that her niece had gone into labour early. The elderly witch had gone to tend to her family and deliver the baby, and Hermione, being the ever-obliging student, had agreed to care for the ward until Madame Pomfrey got back.

It was now only three hours until Pomfrey was due to return and Hermione thought that it going to be the longest three hours of her life. Saturday mornings were always dreadfully boring in the infirmary. Most students would still in bed at this time and therefore were actually being well behaved. It was the afternoon, where students had little else to do but muck around, when Saturday's became busy. The first year Syltherin had been the only patient since ten o'clock last night.

Once again sitting at the desk, Hermione opened up one of her textbooks that she had brought with her. Skimming the text and jointing down notes for the next half an hour, she was surprised when a hand grabbed the book and snatched it off her.

"Hey!"

"Morning Granger. Fancy finding you working and studying."

"Oh shut it, Draco. And how many times must I tell you? My name's Hermione."

The blonde smirked, "I know it is. And your second name is 'Granger'"

Hermione motioned to the seat that Draco had already sequestered for himself, "Please, Draco, take a seat and make yourself at home," the witch said sarcastically.

"You know, _Granger_," he ignored the look she gave him, "you are spending far too much time with my godfather. You are even starting to sound like him you know."

"Firstly, it is only you that makes me like him. Secondly, no wonder he is always so grumpy with you as a godson. And thirdly, anyone could be listening, so please be careful when you mention him. Please give the book back."

"Merlin," answered Draco, still holding the text out of her reach, "you're just as bad as him. Do you think that no one's ever going to find out about you and your little boyfriend."

Hermione's cheeks turned pink, "Boyfriend?" With a flick of her wand, she had the book back.

Draco laughed, "Well, what else do I call him… your lover?"

Hermione crinkled her nose, earning another laugh from the Slytherin.

"Don't get me wrong," continued Draco, "Potty and Weasel with never find out. Hell, you could pop out a couple of little Snapes and they still wouldn't realise that you were actually _sleeping_ with the man. But come on, Weaslette will figure it out eventually."

"I do realise that, Draco. But Severus is nowhere near ready to tell anyone else about us. Merlin… I don't even know what 'us' actually is and if I'm ready." She bit her lip. "We have told you that we will deal with it after I graduate. Just don't go mouthing off, ok?"

Draco nodded, "Don't worry, Granger, I won't. But just make sure that no one else sees you and Sevvy bumping uglies."

"Did I just hear the almighty, Draco Malfoy, say the expression 'bumping uglies'!" Hermione giggled at the blonde. "Speaking of 'bumping uglies'. How did it go with Oliver Wood?"

The blonde boy actually blushed. "Rather fine, if you must know, Granger."

An hour later, Draco left the infirmary. He was heading off to the Puddlemere United game with Harry. Hermione assumed that Draco wouldn't so much as watch the game, as watch the Puddlemere United Keeper in action. Ginny was already with the team going through the pre-game talks and warm-ups. Hermione would have liked to go with her friends, but hadn't been to see Severus in a few days and saw the opportunity to go over there with out attracting suspicion. 'Plus,' thought the muggleborn with a smile, 'Madame Pomfrey wouldn't like me to forget my special patient.'

So, once Pomfrey came back and after they chatted about the new baby boy and such, Hermione was heading out of the castle.

When she arrived at Severus', Sissy told her that her master was down in his lab and that Severus didn't want to be disturbed. Hermione had therefore headed to the library to work and wait. It was unlike Severus to not want her in his lab while he was working. He often liked her there to bounce ideas around, and for her to help him with cutting and sorting out ingredients. He had once told her that she was the only person that he had had help this and who he had actually would want back again to help. Hermione had smiled at this high praise. Hermione loved watching the man work. Severus was simply brilliant at his art and he often opened up so much down in his potions lab. Unlike school, Severus enjoyed discussing different ingredients and potions theories with someone who wanted to listen and she tried to absorb all of his wide knowledge whenever she was down there with him. Hermione therefore figured that he must have been working on something highly special or dangerous if he didn't want her down there today.

Hermione, however, was disappointed when Severus finally exited the lab to have a late lunch. He was obviously having a bad day. Hardly talking during lunch, Severus brushed off all conversation starters that she tried and bluntly told her that he was too busy for a visit today. Although upset and disappointed, Hermione had always known that Severus was a complex man with strange mood swings and, trying to take it in her stride, left him with a brief kiss and headed back outside his house.

Now contemplating what to do with the rest of her evening, Hermione couldn't quite bring herself to go back to the castle and do nothing but study. She had planned to spend today with Severus and to have a break until she went back to the castle tonight. So, acting on impulse, she left for a new destination.

Arriving, Hermione she looked at the house that her parents had purchased only a few months ago. It had taken a highly trained mediwizard and some complex memory enhancers to get her parents to remember the true events of their lives. Though, even now, some of their memories had not come back. It had taken her parents quite a while to come to terms with what Hermione had done to them, why, and the part she played in the war. They seemed torn between being furious with her and with being in awe of what she had accomplished. Of course, Hermione did leave a few of the more gruesome, scary parts out of her stories, which had helped them a little. After that, they were more adamant than ever that Hermione would be better off in the muggle world, and they tried to talk her out of going back to Hogwarts. Even now, when Hermione left Hogwarts for a weekend to visit, her parents didn't like to hear details of her magical exploits.

Once they had remembered their real selves and their real past, her parents had had to relocate back to Britain, gain jobs and find a house. Little did they realize that this process had been made all the more easier by the use of magical means by ministry officials and Hermione.

As she reached the end of the path, Hermione was met by the front door. Usually, she would have whipped out her wand, and simply unlocked and opened the front door. However, for the sack of not getting yelled at by her parents, she grabbed the key that her mum had given her and turned the lock.

"Mum? Dad?"

"Out the back, Hermione!" called the voice of her dad from the back of the house.

"Hey," Hermione said as she saw her dad standing against the kitchen bench. She gave him a hug and grabbed an apple from the bowl next to him. "Where's Mum?"

"Not far," answered a voice behind her.

Hermione smiled at her parents. It was nice after the reception she had gotten from Severus, to be greeted by people who wanted to see you.

..ooOOoo..

The stairs swam in front of his eyes. Grasping onto the wooden railing, Severus took each step as unsteadily as the next. Reaching the bottom he stumbled forwards, twisting his left ankle. "Oh, mother fucking cock sucker!" Leaning against the wall for support, he righted himself and wandered down the hallway, using the very handy wall as a guide. Luckily, Severus now didn't feel any pain coming from the ankle, but that would unfortunately change tomorrow morning.

On the edge of his vision, he could see 'that god-dammed, blasted elf', watching his progress. "Fuck off, you stupid, mindless creature!" he spat towards the elf. Sissy had been watching her master's progress all day and night, and was wringing her hands in front of her, wanting to help him, but not wanting to disobey his orders. The house elf disappeared, tears falling down her cheeks, with a crack that echoed around Severus' dizzy head.

Coming to the wide double doors that led to his backyard, Severus took another swig of the potent drink in the large, almost empty bottle that was clenched in his left hand. He wrenched the door open and was hit suddenly with the coldness of the pre-dawn air. Half tripping over his feet, Severus somehow made it to the edge of the porch and half sat, half fell onto the hard wood. As he looked out over the misty grey landscape, the bottle clinked onto the floor and rolled away from him. A few drops of what little liquid remained, made a trail to the wall where it stopped. It was going to be a beautiful morning, but Severus couldn't appreciate it. All he saw was blankness, coldness and despair.

'What was the fucking point of any of it?' he thought to himself, 'What was the point of Lily… my lovely Lily? Why in God' name did I meet her… fall in love with her… if all that was going to happen was her death? She was so beautiful and so fucking kind. Why didn't she love me back? Why couldn't it have been me to marry her and have her child? Fucking Potter and his stupid fucking friends.

'What was the point of being a spy and living through all the hell? Shit, I couldn't even rest peacefully in death when it all finished. Fucking Voldemort and his fucking promises of glory and revenge. Bloody Dumbledore and his bloody know-it-fucking-all guess work. Why did he have to be so bloody right all the time? Even about his own fucking death?

'And Hermione….' Severus hit a hand against the floor, 'why did the Gods taunt him with the idea of loving her and being with her when it couldn't… would never work out? I love her. I love the golden girl of the bleeding wizarding world. But I can't bloody tell her or the little shit will never give up on me. I will be thrown into Azkaban… I will be forever known as a killer, a dark man… the evil man that I am. She can never know. She won't understand that I do it for her.'

Somehow he drew himself up. The sun's rays had just begun to poke themselves over the distance hills and Severus looked out towards them.

"Fuck you all!"

**A/N: Thank you to all the lovely people reading this. ****By the way: something wicked this way comes...**


	14. Potions and Problems

**A/N: There are mentions of rape and murder in this chapter. The scene is kind of important to the characters and the story's development but I don't think that they are very detailed. I hope that I don't offend anyone...**

The Great Hall was silent. The seventh and eighth years were hunched over their desks, scribbling, crossing out, re-reading and groaning. The teachers and a few ministry officials stood, or walked, quietly around the large hall, ensuring that the tests were administered without cheating.

Hermione was sitting in one of the long rows of desks near the back. She had just finished the last question on her Defence paper. Sitting up straighter, she stretched her back and neck, feeling the pops as her bones and muscles realigned themselves. Looking up at the magical clock at the front of the hall, she saw that she still had forty-five minutes until the test ended. Once again, Hermione's attention went back to the test paper and she methodically started to read the questions and her answers once again.

At the sound of a ministry official sounding the end of the test, papers flew from the students' desks and zoomed into a magically lockable case that the man was holding. Then, with much scraping of chairs and muttering, the students fled the hall and headed either outside or toward their common rooms. Hermione caught up with Harry and the pair headed for the sunshine of the outdoors.

As they walked, Hermione rattled off question and comments about the exam paper. Harry didn't try to stop her and he let her talk on constantly. Soon, Ginny caught up with them and Harry was happily distracted from Hermione's analysis of the examination.

The trio snaffled a nice spot under a large tree by the lake and sprawled out. Hermione was laying stomach down on the soft grass, while Harry was against the tree, eyes closed, with Ginny lying with her head up on his legs. As they lay there, occasionally talking and joking, someone like Neville or Luna would stop by and say hi, but mostly they were left to themselves. After about an hour, Ron joined them. Although awkward at first, after Ginny made a rib at her older brother and Ron said sorry to her for missing the Quidditch game, Harry and Ginny began to gradually talk to the quick-tempered red-head. Hermione was frankly over the idiocy that was Ronald Weasley. She didn't object to him being here, but she doubted that they would ever be the great friends that they once were. Too much before the war and too little afterwards had happened between them to go back to like it was before.

"How many more have you got until you're finished, Mione?" Ron asked, obviously trying to act normally towards her.

"Just the practical defence and potions, and the charms paper," Hermione replied. "You?"

"Only the practical defence, thank Merlin."

The group continued to chat for a while longer. Hermione was just thinking of leaving and heading inside when Draco walked up.

"What do you want, Ferret?" Ron asked with a tone of displeasure.

She was bout to rip Ron a new one, but Harry got to him first. "Shut up, Ron. Don't think that I'm completely happy with you yet. Anyway," Harry signalled to Draco, "I think I've talked to Malfoy here more than I have you lately." Ron's looked shocked. Even more so when his little sister asked how Draco was and how he had liked the quidditch game on the weekend.

Once he answered Ginny, Draco looked at Hermione and asked, "You mind, Granger? I wondered if I might speak with you."

"Sure, Draco." Hermione gathered her things and followed the pale boy back to the castle. "What's this about?"

Draco now looked worried, "Not here. You know somewhere quiet?"

Puzzled, Hermione nodded and took Draco towards Moaning Murtle's bathroom. Reaching the corridor, Hermione checked that no one was around to see them and walked inside.

Draco hitched himself up on the side of the sink and Hermione lent against the wall. "What's wrong, Draco?"

"I could be wrong and I really don't want to worry you if it's nothing, but I feel something is weird about Severus."

Hermione was confused, "What do you mean? Has something happened?"

"Well, we both know that Severus isn't exactly the happiest guy in the world, but since he's been with you, I have almost caught him smiling." Hermione hit Draco on the arm. "But something is seriously up with him. I went to see him last night and he was quiet, moody and just plain dismal. I even went to the bathroom just to check the mirror in case I had been magical morphed into Potter. I was actually wondering if you knew what was wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied, "Severus was a bit ill-tempered last time I saw him, but I just figured that he was having a bad day. Shit, what if there's something really wrong?"

Draco shrugged and hopped off the sink, "I don't know, but he wasn't telling me. I think you need to go and see him."

With her mind now very much preoccupied on one Severus Snape, Hermione said goodbye to Draco and headed for the Entrance Hall. As she was about to exit, she walked into Harry, Ron and Ginny who were returning indoors after the time in the fresh air. Hermione managed to brush off their questions and continue on her way. But she noticed that her sudden departure from Hogwarts before the last of her NEWTs exams would still cause them to wonder.

By the time he had arrived at Severus', Hermione had managed to calm herself down. Draco was probably overreacting. Severus had been so busy trying to finish off his book and go through all the potions, and it was probably just stress getting to him.

Knocking on the front door, Hermione was expecting Sissy, but it was actually Severus who answered. He stood there, staring at her silently. "Hi," said Hermione nervously, "Can I come in?" Severus stepped away and began to walk down the hallway. Hermione had no choice but to follow hi retreating form.

Severus led her to the dining room and stood, still silent against the bench. Hermione took a seat at the table and silently thanked Draco. Something was most definitely wrong.

"Draco came by today and said that he had stopped over here to see you," Hermione said, as she could see no other way of opening the conversation.

"Yes he did," Severus answered. "Of what concern is that of yours?"

Hermione was shocked at his tone and the bluntness of his comment. "Draco was worried that something was wrong. To be perfectly honest, Severus, from what I can see in front of me, I have to agree with him."

"So the little-know-it-all needs to answer the problem? Typical." Severus sneered down at her and Hermione could feel her blood boil at the hostility that she could feel emanating from the potions master toward her.

"Excuse me, Severus Snape," Hermione rose from the seat and rested her hands against the table, "but if you have a problem with me then you need to tell me, not throw snide remarks at me like I'm an idiot! What on earth has gotten into you?"

"Nothing that a few extra warding curses won't fix," Severus continued in the same flat tone, "I don't feel I need to explain myself to you."

Hermione couldn't believe what he was saying. She hadn't seen this side of Severus since before the war. With a look of shock on her face, Hermione stepped around the table and walked forwards towards him, looking at his face. "What have I done for you to be acting like this? What has changed?" Hermione was close enough now to see the dark lines underneath his eyes. "You need to tell me, Severus."

"I don't need to tell you anything, Granger." Severus stared back into her eyes with a look of such hatred that Hermione stumbled as though he had physically harmed her.

"Granger?" she repeated, disbelieving. Hermione felt tears prick her eyes. They were hot and she tried to blink them away. Stepping forward, she reached out a hand to touch his face. Severus grabbed her tightly around the wrist and pulled her to him very suddenly. Hermione squealed as her face was brought towards his.

"You need to leave and not come back."

Hermione felt the tears begin to fall. "I don't believe you. It must be something else…. Please Severus! You need to explain this to me!"

Severus laughed at her, dry and deep. "You stupid girl, what were you expecting from me? A long romance filled with roses and chocolates? A lifetime spent reading, talking about our feelings and growing old together? You really are a gullible little Gryffindor aren't you?"

Trying to pull out of his tight grasp, Hermione could do nothing but plead. "I don't believe you, it must be something else. Please, please… this isn't you. It can't be."

"Who do you take me for, Granger? I am an ex-death eater. I have killed people. I served Voldemort and you think that this isn't me? I wanted you, I took you and now I'm bored with you. I need you to leave."

Severus dropped her wrist and Hermione almost fell to the ground. Trying to steady herself, she turned to see Severus striding out of the room. Wild thoughts ran through her mind, confusion and despair coursed through her body. "You're lying! This isn't you!" she shouted at the retreating form, "I don't believe you! I don't believe you! I want my Severus back. I want the Severus that I love."

She watched him pause in the doorway opening. Slowly, he turned and walked towards her. For a moment, she thought it was going to be ok, that Severus was going to say that he was sorry, that it was all a mistake. Instead, Snape glared at her and Hermione felt the familiar push on her temples.

_A woman stood in front of her. Hermione ripped open the woman's shirt, exposing her large breasts. The woman was crying and pleading for him to stop. Hermione grabbed the woman's hair and __wrenched her hair back roughly. With a twirl of her wand, Hermione had the woman completely naked. The woman must have been a muggle because she seemed to stare, unbelievingly at her wand. _

_Hermione held the woman down by her throat and entered her without mercy. The woman screamed._

Coming back to the present, Hermione found herself on her knees. Looking up at Severus, Hermione pleaded with him through her tears. "Please Severus. I don't want to see. That's not you. You had to do it for the war, so the light would win. Please, you won't change my mind."

_Hermione stood next to Lu__cius Malfoy. She_ _was taller then she should have been and could look the blonde man in the eye. Looking back at the scene in front of her, Hermione could see the muggle family that was huddled in front of her. The muggle man was already dead and his wife was hugging and screaming over his body. The child sat, rocking back and forward, muttering under its breath. Another death eater stepped forward, grabbed the wife by her hair and dragged her like a sack of potatoes into the adjoining room. It wasn't long until the screaming started._

"_What do you think, Severus?" asked Lucius with a smile, "Do we spare him as a play thing for later, or do we finish the piece of filth now." Lucius motioned to the small boy._

_Hermione raised her wand and green light erupted from it._

She was now lying on the floor with her head against the cool tiles. Her body was shaking and she could hardly breathe past the tears. Slowly, Hermione looked up and took in the sight of Severus standing over her.

"I am not a nice man. I have tortured, raped and murdered people. You mean nothing to me. I am simply tired of you. Leave, and don't come back."

Hermione fled the room.

Appearing at the gates of Hogwarts, Hermione ran as fast as she could even thought she could barely see through the salty tears. She knew she was causing a scene. It was near dinnertime and there were students everywhere. Hermione pushed past them, ignoring the stares and the shouts from a couple of people that she passed.

Finally coming to her rooms, Hermione stepped inside and collapsed onto her bed

..ooOOoo..

The next few days saw Hermione finish her exams, pack her bags, attend the leaving feast and say goodbye to her friends. If you asked her for any specific details, Hermione Granger, the queen of small details, could have given you none. It took all of her strong will to act half normal in front of her friends and to do half-decently in her examinations in those awful days. Her friends knew something was wrong with her, but whenever they asked, Hermione brushed them off with 'It's just nerves about the results' or 'It is just going to be so bad when we all leave here'. It had worked enough to get her through.

Although they hadn't spoken of it, Hermione had always assumed that she would head to Severus' after graduation. She would stay with him for a while, see what their relationship was and where it was headed, and work on a better plan from there. Instead, Hermione was now heading to her parents' house until she could start her internship at St Mungos and earn enough for an apartment. It throughly depressed her.

Her mum and dad hugged and congratulated her on her graduating. Although magic was not a friend of the older Grangers, the idea that their daughter had finished school and was going to become a 'doctor' excited them both. They led Hermione through the house and to her bedroom. They spoke of dinner starting soon and left her to unpack and freshen up.

As soon as the door was shut, Hermione slumped on the bed and closed her eyes. She should be happy. There was no threat of death, she was done with her teenage life at Hogwarts, and she was going to start to earn her own way in life in a profession that both excited and challenged her. But she knew what was missing. Hermione wanted to talk it over with Severus. She wanted him to smile and hug her at having finished her schooling. But she knew that he didn't care what she was doing. Severus didn't care about her.

..ooOOoo..

Severus sat on his stool. He was finely chopping up a large, bulbous root with an extremely sharp knife. Whilst stirring the potion in the cauldron, he slowly pushed the root off the chopping board and into the simmering pot. It hissed and crackled. He counted the seconds once the final part of the root went in and then sprinkled in the final ingredient.

Pushing his lank hair away from his face, Severus stood up and began to tidy the table and containers of ingredients that he had used for this morning's brew. His meticulous notes were thrown about the table and floor, and they now had various parts of the text crossed out and added in. Gathering up the documents, he flicked his wand and they filed themselves, in order, into one of his numerous filing cabinets.

Summoning Sissy, Severus barked at the elf that he wanted his lunch soon and sent her on her way. As the elf left, Severus suddenly sat back on the stool with a thump. 'What the fuck am I doing?' he thought. Unwillingly, Hermione's face, filled with tears, swam in front of his mind. The memory of her, pleaded with him to stop, to take it back, to say he didn't mean it, was there in his thoughts. 'But I did mean it. I meant to push her away,' Severus thought, 'I just wasn't telling the truth when I did it.'

Much like he used to with thoughts of Lily, Severus started to go over his time with Hermione. How the girl would smile up at him when she saw him. Severus liked that she was so small compared to him. He loved watching her work. Whilst thinking, Hermione often held her quill between her lips, soft and pink that they were. He remembered the way she would say his name. Even after all the months they were romantically involved, Hermione still said it a though she wasn't meant to use it. Merlin she was cute when she did that. Severus imagined her there, now, in front of him, saying his name on her lips. Oh and how she could turn him on without even meaning to! Hermione may have been a bookish, know-it-all, but oh how she came alive in the bedroom. Severus thought about the last time he was with her. Severus had her up against the bookcase in the library. Books had been thrown from their places as that bookshelf thumped against the wall as he pushed up inside her tightness. Severus groaned as he thought about the look of rapture on her face as she came on him for the first time, but not the last, that night.

S *********************************************** H

Moving his hand downward to his now swollen member, Severus released himself from his pants and began to swiftly stroke and tug his length. 'Oh Hermione,' he thought as the tightness built up inside of him. He imagined that he was with her again, this time taking her slowly and softly on the table that he had just cleaned of his work. Hermione grabbed his arm as he drove himself into her. Hermione pleaded with him to go faster, "More, please... more!" she called up to him. Increasing the pace, Severus was soon pounding into her, hard and fast. She groaned his name and made soft noises when he hit the right spot with his strokes. Severus hand moved faster, his mouth hung open as the imaginary Hermione flung her head back and called his name, flushing and tightening around him as she orgasmed.

Severus was undone. He came inside the girl and shuddered to a stop.

But Severus wasn't with Hermione. He had just spilled himself over the empty workbench. Growling, Severus clutched the side of the cauldron that he had, but not twenty minute, completed and flung the cauldron over. The potion spilled out over the floor, the content bubbling and hissing.

**A/N****: Hey guys. Some of you have been wondering how long this story will last. Firstly, I will finish it! I am having way too much fun to stop. Secondly, I have a plan for how this story end and where it is headed. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be, but it isn't going to be one of those mammoth fics of 50+ chapters. I usually get bored with these fics unless they are _really_ good. I already have another plot floating around in my head, so if you like this story, then don't worry about it finishing, because there will be more Severus and Hermione action later!**


	15. Tea at the Manor

**A/N: Hello my magnificent readers. Yes, I know you all hate me for breaking them up. Sorry!**

Severus was guided to the sitting room by a very old house elf. The elf's back was heavily stooped, and its skin was wrinkled and had dark black spots covering it. Severus was shown a range of refreshments and an assortment of cakes and biscuits on the coffee table, told by the elf that its mistress would be down shortly and then left to his own thoughts. Now sitting in an overly comfy sofa, Severus took a cup of strong black tea and waited.

It took Narcissa five minutes to grace him with her presence. Looking at the witch, one could be mistaken for forgetting that this woman's house had been taken over by a mad dark lord, her husband sent to jail, her only son and heir was a gay as a pansy, and she herself was forced to stay within the confides of her own house for her own exploits and dodgy dealings during the two wars. Narcissa waltzed into the room with her fine robes and painted nails as though she had never had a care in the world. Greeting him warmly, the only living female Malfoy took the seat across from Severus and asked him how he was doing. Severus simply nodded.

"As talkative as ever. I take it," said the witch lightly, "that this is far from a social visit. I suppose that it would bee too much to ask that you are simply here to serve your need to talk and enjoy the company of a long standing friend? Well then, Severus, what is it that I can do for you?"

"I am wondering how well connected you are at present?"

Narcissa laughed, "As good as ever, I assure you. You have no doubt heard about Lucius, the trials, and my subsequent house arrest? But I must remind you, Severus, that I am first a 'Black', and then second a 'Malfoy'. You can see from my time spent in this manor, with little place else to go, that I have significantly improved the decor of the since _he_ was here."

"Yes. I must say that it has a much more pleasant air now."

"You should have seen some of the filth that I found about this place." Narcissa waved her hand lazily around. "But no matter. So far since the trials, I have entertained McAlister, the chief of the International Cooperation Department, and his wife. Elizabeth McNamara has been around twice for tea..."

"The Muggle Liaison Officer?" Severus asked with a note of surprise.

"The very one. Elizabeth happens to be a good friend," she smiled coyly, "so does the other twenty-odd officials and notable influential wizards that have graced my door since I have been in my 'prison'."

"You never cease to amaze me, Narcissa," Severus commented dryly.

"So what is it that you wish to know?"

"Seeing as you are so very connected, I am wondering if you might shed some light on the Ministry's policy when it comes to ex-Death eaters and other associates, and the current climate surrounding such people?"

"So, my dear Severus, you're wondering how the Ministry and the general public will be treating people like _us_ into the near and distant future?" Narcissa asked with a quirk of her lips.

Severus inclined his head.

"Well," began the witch, "from what I can gather from peopel within the Ministry, the newspapers and other people in the wizarding community, after the Dark Lord's downfall, the Ministry wanted the matter to be dealt with a swiftly as possible. They wanted those connected with Lord Voldemort put to trial and sentenced. They asked many questions under truth serum, pulled some strings, handed out gold and threw people in jail. There was only one little problem with their _brilliant_ plan... the Ministry are a bunch of political, bureaucratic idiots."

Narcissa paused to make a cup of tea, stirring in the sugar she looked as if she was considering her next statement. "Because of the speed of the processes running through the Ministry at the time, people were not able to do their jobs to the proper extent, and mistakes oviously began to occur and stack up. Paper work was wrongly filled out and missing from some trials, witnesses were forgotten or not called at all, key facts were confused, and officials began to look like complete fools. Because of the mistakes, people who were very much guilty got sentences which were very light or they simply walked free. Other people who did small crimes or were only indirectly involved, were given ridiculous sentences that people are still jumping up and down about in the papers."

"So the Ministry are in the deep end."

"Very much so." Narcissa gave him a strange look and Severus saw the wife of a death eater shine through the rich, well dressed facade. "Take Lucius, for instance. You, of all people, should know what my husband has done in the past. Fifteen year, Severus. Fifteen years he got for his crimes." She laughed.

"So now what?" Severus asked gruffly, "What are the Ministry doing now to fix their idiocy?"

"What can they do?" Narcissa fired back. "The death eaters have been tried and sentenced. The people who helped the dark side have now been legally punished. The Dark Lord is dead and gone. The Ministry are in clean up mode and can do nothing now but continue to say that all their work was for the 'greater good' and that no one else could have done better. The wizarding world will just have to deal with the fact that their Ministry are fools."

Severus thought over the information that she had given him and what it meant. He had been reading the papers since he awoke, and he agreed with Narcissa that the Ministry were currently under fire.

"But how do you think that the Ministry will overcome their problems?" asked the Potions Master.

Narcissa paused. "Elizabeth McNamara, you know, the Muggle Liaison Officer, and I were discussing this very problem the last week. Apparently," Severus almost smiled as Narcissa moved forward in her chair, like she was excited at the idea of passing on gossip, "the Ministry are about to start a campaign to lift their image. I have not be able to find out exactly what, as yet, but I assume that they have found something out, or have made progress in some way. Also, I was speaking to a friend from school, Mary Clarkson, who is married to the head of the auror office. She said that her husband has been staying back late in the office for the past couple of weeks. Mary said that his work load hadn't been so bad since immediately after the war."

"So you think that they maybe on to something?"

"I don't know Severus, maybe if I knew what you were after and why, then I could help you to figure it out." Narcissa sighed and grabbed a biscuit.

"What if the Ministry had not tried all of the Death Eaters? What if there was still someone that they had yet to prosecute?" Severus asked slowly. Looking up at him, Narcissa swallowed her food and raised an eyebrow. "Me, Narcissa. The ministry are yet to bring charges against _me_."

"Then you, Severus Snape, are going to be in a world of pain."

..ooOOoo..

Stevenson was still talking to the witch who had had the unfortunate problem of clucking and acting like a duck whenever anyone said a word starting with the letter 'd'. Hermione looked down at the notes she had made about the consultation and subsequent treatment of the patient. Alan Stevenson may have been a pompous man who thought the sun shone out of his arse and had the personality of a dead, maggoty fish, but he was one hell of a mediwizard. He was the best person in England that Hermione could be learning from. Stevenson knew about magical and non-magical ailments, and due to his nature of self-assuredness, loved to talk about it all in detail.

Looking down at her watch, Hermione noticed that it was a little over five in the afternoon. Her shift was supposed to have finished two hours ago, but she had asked to stay back late to watch the care of the witch that Stevenson was just finishing with. Saying goodbye to the elderly woman, Stevenson and Hermione went over the procedure and her notes, quickly briefed each other on the day and said their own goodbyes.

Hermione's low heels clicked softly on the tiled floors of the hospital as she headed for the changing rooms. Waving and commenting to several people as she went by, Hermione reflected on her first week as an intern of St Mungos hospital. So far, although stressed and too full of new information, Hermione had really enjoyed it. The three weeks prior to starting here had been a different story entirely. After Severus' shock announcement that he no longer wanted anything to do with her, Hermione had slumped into a depression. For three weeks, Hermione had moped around her parents' house, barely talked to her friends and basically did nothing much at all. Very un-Hermioneish. Her mother had even caught her eating peanuts covered in melted chocolate at one o'clock in the morning - not her finest moment. Therefore, coming to St Mungos, and having different people and lots of work surrounding her, Hermione had broken out of her uncharacteristic gloominess.

Picking up her pace, Hermione rounded the door and entered the change room. Quickly putting on her casual clothes, she realised that she had forgotten to pack a change of shoes. Quickly transfiguring her boring work ones for a pair of short boots, Hermione grabbed her bag. Disappearing, Hermione arrived at Harry's place.

"Hey Mione," Harry said as he opened the door to Grimmald Place.

"Hi Harry. Sorry I'm late. New job and all."

"All good. You're not as late as Ron. I reckon we'll all be in bed by the time he actually gets around here."

Following Harry up the hallway, Hermione could see the changes in the once old and broken house. Coming into the kitchen, Hermione was amazed. "Wow, Harry. You and Ginny have done all this in four weeks!"

"Yeah. Bloody big job too. Ginny keeps threatening that she'll stay at her parent's until I'm done."

"Keep coming back though don't I?" Ginny came in to join them with a smile on her freckled face, "No idea why?" she reached up and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. Hermione loved that her two friends were so happy together, but she still felt a twinge somewhere near her stomach and she couldn't help but think about Severus.

"So are you both really planning on keeping this place?" asked Hermione.

Harry shrugged, "Don't have the complete plan yet, but it'll do for now. We're gonna do it up and either live here or sell it. Not sure. But I doubt that Sirius would care either way."

Half an hour later, Ron turned up, Kreacher served up a delicious meal, and the friends sat around talking and eating. They were all out of school, the dark lord was dead, and they were all moving in different directions in their lives, but Hermione was shocked at just how normal everything seemed around that dining room table. Maybe things were looking up.

..ooOOoo..

The group of aurors arrived behind the wards a little after seven in the morning with a series of cracks. They were all dressed in dark robes with matching insignia on their chests. The leader, a silver haired woman, waved a hand at the group of six to move slowly forward. Reaching the boundary of the wards, the group raised their wands and began to attack the magic that weaved a tight web around the area beyond.

As holes began to tear in the wards and the group continued their assault, a dark figure appeared on the other side, quickly walking forward. The leader raised her left arm and dropped her wand arm slightly. The other aurors followed suit.

"Severus Snape," the silver haired witch said loudly at the nearing figure, "we are here on behalf of the Ministry of Magic. You are ordered to lower your wards and surrender your wand to us."

Severus stopped on the other side. He was silent and unmoving.

"Do you accept?" the witch yelled forcefully.

As he raised his wand, the aurors stood ready to fight. Severus cast the charms and the wards slowly lowered. The aurors didn't move towards him, they were still being wary. Stepping forwards, Severus held his wand out straight ahead of him, but it faced the wrong way. As soon as he was in close range, the leader motioned for a wizard to move.

Kingsley gave Severus a strange, but definitely apologetic, look as he reached forward and took the offered wand. Another wizard moved to bind Severus' hands and then led him towards the silver haired witch.

The group collectively disappeared.


	16. Magic is Might

Severus sat in a dark, almost bare prison cell. There was a bed consisting of a deflated pillow and a dusty mattress against the wall, and one rusted sink that did not have running water in the corner. He had been sitting on the bed for ten hours, but to him, it had seemed like a lot longer.

The sound of footsteps neared. It was the first sound that Severus had heard in a while. A small metal flap, that was located near the bottom of the only door, swung open. A tray of food was pushed through it. Slowly walking forward, Severus reached for the tray, and looked at the bowl and the cup of water. Bringing it up towards his nose, Severus breathed in. Ignoring the fact that the food looked like thick green spew, the smell of it had a slight musky undertone to it. He sat the bowl to the side, untouched. He was fairly sure that someone had laced the food with a sickening poison, probably to weaken him so that could extract information out of him with greater ease. It wasn't about to work on the potions master. Severus now gave his attention to the water. It did not seem to have any smell or discolouration to identify a poison or potion. Taking a small sip, Severus swirled the liquid around his mouth and, finding no adverse affect, swallowed the mouthful. The drop of water was so tantalising to his parched mouth, but he forced himself to wait. About half an hour later, having felt no after affects, Severus took another sip. He continued this process until all of the water was gone.

At least that had taken up time. Severus now sat with nothing to do.

Feeling tired, Severus thought about trying to get some sleep. Turning to look down at the bed, he sneered at the stained, thin mattress. Inwardly sighing, Severus slowly descended onto the lumpy bed. He did not have his eyes closed for more than five minutes when bright light flooded the room. Severus' eyes jerked open and blinked. The light was as bright as the sun at midday and magically shone from the ceiling of the cell. Sitting up, Severus jumped off the bed to investigate the sudden change in the room. The light dulled and the room returned to its darkened state. Severus frowned. Once again he tried settling onto the bed. Severus closed his eyes and the process repeated itself.

Blocking his eyes to the light, Severus stood and decided instead to sit by the wall. Severus had heard of this type of practice being used by muggles for centuries. Voldemort had also used similar techniques of keeping his prisoners awake for long periods of time before torturing their already tired and wasted bodies with various curses. Sleep deprived people were much more easily confused and coerced, and were often caught in their own lies and stories.

Severus scowled and tried to get comfortable against the wall and he let his mind wander.

..ooOOoo..

The wizards bound his arms, dragged him from the cell and threw him into a very uncomfortable chair. Almost as depressing as his cell, this room was still dark, but had more furniture in the form of four chairs and a table. Severus sat unmoving in the chair and waited for whoever was coming.

The little fat man who was the High Officer of the Magical Court, that had talked to him at the Ministry all those weeks ago, arrived and sat down with a pile of papers. "Severus Tobias Snape?" the man said simply. Severus remained still. "Are you Severus Tobias Snape?" Meeting silence again, the man continued. "I am Alfred Williams. You are soon going to be tried for your crimes. Do you have anything to say against the charges brought to you?" The man waited. "You realise, Snape, that if you do not try to give your side of the story, then we will be forced to _make_ you give us the details? Fine then," continued the short man, "you will be escorted back to your cell until we can loosen your tongue. Guards!"

The wizards again came forth to take Severus with them. They pushed him back into his cell so roughly that he stumbled and fell. They slammed the door shut and Severus righted himself.

Suddenly, coldness swept over the room. The air grew thin and Severus felt his body shiver.

'Dementors.'

Severus drew his legs up to his chest, hugging them tightly.

_Severus' Mum was thrown against the wall. His Father reached forward, dragging her upwards, screaming abuse in her face. She was pleading with him to stop, that she hadn't meant to make a mistake... that she was sorry. Father laughed. The smell of alcohol lingered over to where Severus was hiding behind the sofa. Gathering his courage, Severus raced from his hiding spot and grabbed Father's arm, "Stop!" Severus screamed, "Stop!" the tall man took a swipe at the boy with his arm, his hand connected with Severus' face, throwing him backwards._

_Lily was sitting beside him. They were looking out towards the lake. Severus was thinking about how beautiful she looked. Her hair glistened in the sunshine, her eyes were bright and alive. Suddenly she was standing in front of him in the castle, Potter was with her. Lily laughed at something Potter said to her. Lily looked up at the bastard and she kissed him. Severus clenched his fisted in anger, snarling. Black ran up behind him, clipping him in the back of the head. Severus stumbled forward and tried to block out Black's words, "Hey Snivillus, gettin your jollys off by watching others are ya? Shame no one'd ever love you!"_

_He stood silently as his mother's coffin was lowered into the ground. The day was dreary and a light rain began to fall on him. _

_A muggle man hung limply above his head. The wand in his hand twirled and the man screamed. The Dark Lord repeated his question to the man and the muggle shook his head several times. Severus repeated the incantation and the muggle once again screamed. Begging for his life, the man cried and yelled at the figures standing around him. The Dark Lord motioned for the man's child to be brought forward. Barely ten, the girl had tears streaking her pretty face. Voldemort waved a hand at Malfoy. As he came forward, Severus turned away and faced himself at the muggle man who was still pleading. He didn't want to watch._

_Severus saw Hermione as his memories played in her mind. The girl's face crumbled and she fell to her knees. Tears dropped on her cheeks and her mouth opened in horror of what she was witnessing. Oh how Severus wanted to hold her and tell her that he didn't want to show her these horrible things! He wanted to take them back and keep the girl forever. Severus watched her run away from him. _

..ooOOoo..

Hermione was sitting at the round breakfast table, eating her toast. Her mother came up to the table, placed the pot of tea down and bayed her only daughter "Good morning". Reaching for the Daily Prophet that had arrived earlier that morning, Hermione unrolled the paper and dropped her toast in surprise. The image reminded her of the one that had been taken of Sirius and had graced the front page of the wizard's paper, back before her third year. However, unlike Sirius, Severus stared back from the paper without moving. His hair was lank and dirty, his clothes tattered, and his wrists bound, but his jaw was set firmly. You could just discern his black eyes under the fringe of hair that mattered itself across his face.

About to read the story that headlined the shocking page, Hermione's head was full of questions. Her plan was stalled however, when her mother screeched next to her. I jet of light had flown threw the room and landed in front of Hermione. Trying to ignore her hysterical mother, Hermione listened to the sound that echoed from the patronus fox as it stalked around the table. "Granger, I will arrive at your house in two minutes, please lower your wards," came the voice of one Draco Malfoy. Hearing the light talk was too much for her mother, and it took almost all of the next two minutes to explain to her mother that the light was not a threat and that it was simply a wizard's way of communicating in an emergency. The word 'emergency' had set her mother off again.

Hermione reached for her wand and her mother quietened as she watched her daughter. She waved the wand in a set of complicated movements and, not ten seconds later, Draco Malfoy arrived with a 'crack' in the living room of her parents' house. Draco greeted her mother very formally, who was still rather white, and turned to Hermione and rose a white-blond eyebrow.

"Sorry, Mum, but Draco and I have some talking to do. Do you mind?"Hermione watched her mother walk to the kitchen and put on another cup of tea. There would be many questions from her mother later on. "If you say one bad thing about muggles, Draco... I'll kill you."

The pureblood threw up his hands and adopted a very innocent expression on his face. Looking over the paper that Hermione had dropped, Draco motioned to it, "So I see you have read the news."

Hermione shook her head, "I had just seen it when you arrived. What on earth is happening? Why has the ministry gotten hold of Severus?"

"You are not going to like this..."

**A/N: Thanks to all the awesome people reading this! A very special shout out to:**

**_SeverussSillyGirl_**** - I love the fact that you understand the characters' actions and personalities _exactly_ like I wanted to portray them! Also, well done on the long review... made me smile ;)**

**_QueenMinnie_**** - Go the Aussies (and the Rangas!)**

**_Darcy _****- This chapter is so you don't die... hope it sustains you until the next one (which is almost ready to go up!)**

**_ilive2read_**** - What can I say... he's a man and men are stupid (especially Severus and his self-sacrificing ways, but that's why we love him)**

**And all the rest of you lovely reviewers, I would mention you all, but I think you want me to go back to writing the next chapter!**


	17. A Court Date

**A/N: I know... I know... I've gone and changed things again. I'm sure that this isn't how the Ministry runs a court, and I realise that Shacklebolt became the Minister of Magic after Voldemort's death. However, I remind you that I have ignored all that occurred after the epilogue (Hell, Severus died and Hermione popped out little Weasleys!). As lovely and as talented as J.K. is, this little story is currently mine to do with what I will. When she decides to actually keep writing about Harry Potter and co., all will be forgiven and I'll let her take over her characters once again ;)**

**Thanks to my lovely readers and reviewers (you all make me smile and want to keep writing!).**

Severus stumbled as the wizards led him through to the court room located in the bowls of the Ministry. He was tired, he was hungry and he felt like shit. A part of him was glad that the trial was now beginning; it might bring him closer to his death. Severus had no illusions that they would spare him. Severus was sure that the dementor's kiss was all that lay ahead of him.

The large courtroom was packed full of people, but Severus refused to look at any one of the witches and wizards that sat watching. He tried to walk straight and tall as he was moved towards the chair that sat in the middle of the room. It had chains down the arm rests and the legs. When he was seated and bound, Severus took in his surroundings. The courtroom was a large circular space. Directly in front of him sat the High Officer, Williams, who would be the questioner during his trial. To Severus' right was the large collection of the Wizengamot who would ultimately decide his fate. To the left of the puggy Williams, a series of reporters with magical pens and cameras, sat whispering and recording the events. Behind him was the section where the general public and the witnesses were seated, waiting. Severus didn't turn around to see who had come to watch his downfall.

A witch next to Williams stood and addressed the courtroom, "We here at the Ministry of Magic have brought charges against Severus Tobias Snape. These charges are in relation to his connection to the defeated Dark Lord, and his actions against the public of the wizarding and muggle worlds. This begins the trial." The woman sat.

Williams stood and took a deep breath. Severus noted that he seemed to like to attention of the whole court on him as Williams puffed out his broad chest. "I, Alfred Williams, the High Officer for the Magical Court, call the first witness forward."

So began the long trial of Severus Snape. This first morning consisted of victim testimonies under veritaserum. Many prisoners and people connected with the crimes of Voldemort from the first and second wars came forward. They talked about the torturing that their family and friends had endured, about the bribery and scare tactics that the Death Eaters had employed, and of the part that Severus Snape had played in them all. Severus sat unmoving throughout the proceedings. He recognised some of these people and didn't begrudge any of them for one moment as they gave evidence against him. He knew that these people had suffered and he knew what he had cost many of them.

A recess was called and Severus was thrown into a cell with a meagre lunch. Two hours later, he was brought back into the court and to endure more stories of his sordid past. After the wizards and witches had finished giving their accounts, a ministry official came forward and read out testimony that had been gathered by the aurors from countless muggles over the years.

The day had been long, tedious and draining. Severus was glad when it was over and he was returned to the cell. But his night didn't end there. The dementors soon joined him.

_He stirred the potion and counted down the time until he included the final ingredient. Once completed, Severus bottled the pinkish, translucent liquid... _

_He was now standing in front of Voldemort. Bowing low, Severus held out the potion in its bottle and handed it over. _

"_I must say Severus, that I am impressed at the speed in which you have delivered this potion to me."_

_Severus hung his head and thanked the Dark Lord._

"_The only thing now is to see if you are talented as you appear." _

_Voldemort motioned for a death eater to take the vile. Then, Voldemort asked for the prisoner to be broke forward. A witch, dressed in the black robes and death eater mask, came forward. A young man, barely twenty, was being towed along behind her by a charm. The man was dumped in the centre of the death eaters, directly in front of Voldemort. Forcing the man's mouth open, the potion that Severus had just delivered was tipped back down his throat by the witch._

_Nothing happened for about thirty seconds. Voldemort looked over at Severus with a look of hatred and the young potion master thought for a moment that he was in serious trouble. _

_Suddenly, the man reared back, screaming in pain. His fists were clenched so hard that you could see the veins raised, his eyes rolled back in his head and he was now bent back so far back that Severus was sure that his back was about to brake. The man's skin began to stretch down the front like a zip, the flesh and muscle started to peel away from his bones. _

_Severus looked away, suddenly realising what working for the Dark Lord meant..._

_He hit the soft flesh of his father's face and cheek brake underneath the skin. Reaching back, Severus again struck the older man and watched him crumble. Smelling the liquor on Tobias, Severus felt the rage boil inside him further. Severus reached into his belt and withdrew his wand. Shock registered on the older Snape's face as the green light rushed towards him..._

_Now it was Hermione's face that he saw. Shock written on the young woman's face as the tears fell..._

..ooOOoo..

The next day dawned bright and clear outside. Inside, however, the courtroom was just as serious and dull as the previous day. Williams got up again, raving on about what the court had learnt about Severus the day prior and continued to love the sound of his own bloody voice. Oh, what Severus could do if he had his wand on him.

Aurors were brought forward. They all droned on about details of Voldemort's exploits and they speculated the parts that Severus must played in them. It took four hours to get through all of the auror witnesses. After lunch, it was announced that the evidence that the Ministry had complied against Severus had finished. It was now was time for any witnesses that wished to testify on behalf of Severus to come forward. Severus couldn't help but inwardly smile at the thought of anyone coming to his aid.

He was first surprised as Kingsley Shacklebolt took the stand. The auror spoke of his own time as part of the Order of the Phoenix and the role that Severus had played in the group. Shacklebolt discussed the trust that Dumbledore had had in Severus, the various plots that had been undermined by the Order's spy, and the danger that Severus had been in to play his part for the side of the light.

Williams was very critical of Shacklebolt and made sure to try to undermine any of the comments made by the man. To give him credit though, Shacklebolt had done well.

Then it was Minerva McGonagall's turn. The Headmistress stood in front of the court and explained her knowledge and observations that she had over Severus over her time working with her. Although she didn't always show him in the best of lights, McGonagall highlighted the struggles that Severus had in playing his role of spy and teacher.

McGonagall left, and the courtroom suddenly filled with whispers and camera flashes. Harry Potter walked forward to give evidence. Williams seemed shocked. The man's pompous facade fell away as he tripped over himself in helping Potter to his seat and to have the veritaserum administered. Severus almost groaned as Potter took the potion and got ready to give his statement. Here Potter was again, trying to save the broken and the needy. Severus couldn't help but think of Lily and his insides clenched uncomfortably.

Williams came forward to begin the questioning. "Are you Harry James Potter?"

"I am," said Potter, his voice sounding a little flat.

"Are you here to give a statement in the trial of one Severus Tobias Snape, of your own free will?"

"I am."

"Well, Mr Potter, please tell us what you know of Severus Snape."

Potter took a deep breath and looked about the courtroom, his green eyes finally falling on Severus. In that look, Severus understood what the boy was going to do. Severus shook his head at him, but Potter just smiled, apologetically.

"Severus Snape knew my mother, Lily Potter, when she was a child." Severus could see the reporters going into over drive. "My mother, being a muggleborn, knew nothing of magic and Severus, as a boy, told her wonderful things about herself and the wizarding world. They became friends." Harry paused and Williams asked him to clarify his statement. "Lily Evans and Severus Snape were friends as children and through most of their teenage life at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, my mother was placed in Gryffindor and Snape in Slytherin. We all know of the rivalry between the two houses." Even with the deadpan sound of his voice, this statement caused some murmurs of agreement in the courtroom.

"My mother and Snape had a falling out." Here Williams interrupted and Potter went into the details of the fighting between Snape and the Marauders, the jealousy that Snape had for Potter and his love for Lily. 'Bloody Potter, going and telling all of my bloody secrets to the entire bloody wizarding world. I'll bloody kill him,' thought Severus.

"Severus was hurt by my mother's rejection. After school he was looking for power and revenge. He had many allies in Slytherin and, as many of the Slytherins of that age became Death Eaters, Snape joined Voldemort and became his potions master. However, he regretted it and turned spy for Dumbledore."

"How do you know?" Williams asked in a disbelieving tone, "How do you know that Severus Snape was loyal to Dumbledore?"

"From Dumbledore himself and from memories that Snape showed my when he thought he was dying... but that's jumping ahead." Potter turned back to the courtroom, "Snape had the tricky job now of acting like the Death Eater that he had been, whilst passing on information to Dumbledore. He did it to try to save my mother. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"During my years in Hogwarts, Snape helped to save my life and the lives of those around me. He did it even though he hated my father and at great personal danger. Once Voldemort was resurrected, Dumbledore asked Snape to return to Voldemort and continue his work. Snape did. Snape resumed the task of passing on information to us. He even managed to do this after Dumbledore was dead."

Williams now asked many questions about the death of Dumbledore, which happened to be a sticking point in the charges against Severus. Potter told the court all he knew, and of the pact between the Headmaster and his Professor. Then, he told them about Snape's help when the famous trio were out hunting horcuxes. The court muttered and the reporters continued to look like a bunch of Cheshire cats.

"When Voldemort's snake, Nagini, struck Snape, he thought that he was dying. He gave me a vile full of his memories which helped me to understand what I needed to do to defeat him. I, and the rest of the wizarding and muggle worlds, owe Severus Snape their lives. I could not have killed Voldemort without him."

There was a hush amongst the courtroom. No one, not even Williams seemed to know what to think or say. Potter was led off the stand and one of Ministry officials asked for a recess to go over Harry Potter's testimony. The wish was granted and the court thinned.

Severus now wasn't sure what to think. The guards led him to the bathroom and then to the cell. Before Potter's statement, he knew he was a dead man. Now? Severus wasn't sure. With the testimony of the Boy Who Lived, Severus was uncertain of how the wizards and witches of the court would view him.

An hour later, Severus was back in the courtroom again. What was going to lay in store for him now? Surely the trial would be over soon? Wouldn't they would start deliberations and just get the verdict over and done with?

Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be that simple.

Williams' voice shook slightly as he called for any more witnesses that wished to testify for Snape. He could tell that this trial was not going in the direction that Williams had wanted nor expected.

Someone must have stepped forward, for the noise in the court increased and the cameras, once again, started to flash. Severus felt his heart beat and his stomach turn as watched the next person take the stand. Hermione Granger, the golden girl of the wizarding world, followed her friend's steps up to the witness box and agreed to take the truth serum.

Severus couldn't help it, "No!" he called out to the court, straining against the chains that bound him to the chair, "Don't let her testify!"

Williams grinned. Obliviously the idiot thought that she must have something really bad against him. The potion was administered, and Hermione sat with her hands in her lap, looking nervously around.

"Can you please state your full name?"

"I am Hermione Jean Granger," said the girl, her voice sounding different because of the veritaserum.

"How old are you?" asked Williams.

"In years or since my birth?"

Williams looked puzzled, "Err... both?"

"It has been eighteen years since my birth," Hermione said, "However, during my third year at Hogwarts I used a timeturner rather extensively. I believe that my actual age is nearer to twenty."

"You have something to share with the court in relation to Severus Snape's charges?"

"Yes, I do," the witch answered simply.

"I am sorry," replied Williams, "but Harry Potter has just testified, what new information can you give to the court? Or are you here to simply back up Mr Potter's statement?"

Hermione took a deep breath and Severus could see that her hands were shaking. "Harry's details were quite correct. I, however, was not privy to all the information and events between Harry and Severus. I am here to give details of Severus' life _after_ the defeat of Voldemort."

"Is that so, Miss Granger? Please, inform the court."

"After the defeat of Voldemort, I returned to Hogwarts to complete my education. There, I became an apprentice under Madame Poppy Pomfrey. It is my wish to become a mediwizard. I have currently begun my internship at St Mungos..." Williams cleared his throat and Hermione turned red. Getting back onto topic, she continued, "While helping Madame Pomfrey, I was also charged with the care of Severus Snape. I was entrusted because of my want to learn and because both the Headmistress and Madame Pomfrey trusted me not to reveal his whereabouts or condition. I helped Severus to heal over those months when he was unconscious, and became his primary carer when he awoke."

"So you had a professional relationship with Mr Snape?" asked Williams.

"Yes," Hermione answered as her face reddened, "at first."

Williams did a double take and raised an eyebrow, "Would you elaborate, Miss Granger?"

Hermione couldn't help but answer, the potion was compelling her to. "During my care of Severus, we became romantically involved with one another."

The courtroom was silent. Looks of shock were evident on many faces and Severus scowled at the girl. 'What in Merlin are you _doing_, Hermione!' The flashes of the reporters seemed to snap everyone out of their shock, and the people throughout the courtroom began to talk about the startling revelation.

Williams came to his senses and turned to the girl on the stand. "You and Severus Snape are intimately involved?" the small man asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

Hermione raised her chin and answered, "Yes, we were. That is, Severus broke it off with me. I believe that it was as a result of him thinking that he was going to be charged and sent to jail because of the small mindedness of the Ministry."

Williams was not happy, "So, you think that Mr Snape is innocent of these charges?"

"Yes. Severus has done horrible things in his life. But he had to create a safe life for those who survived after Voldemort. He is as much of a victim as the rest of you!" Hermione looked about the courtroom. "What would all of you have done in his shoes? Would you have given up everything you wanted and pushed everyone away so that you could risk your life to spy on a mad Dark Lord? Severus did. I think of Severus in the same way I think of Harry. Neither of them would be alive without the other. Therefore, neither would any one of us who stood up to that monster. I am a muggle born witch. I am the friend of Harry Potter. I stood there as Voldemort killed my friends. I would not be here without Severus Snape and I owe him my life. As do all of you."

Hermione was soon asked to leave the stand. As she walked down, Hermione held her head high and her face was set. As Harry, Draco and Ginny watched the muggleborn leave the courtroom, Draco whispered to the other two that he would stay for the rest of the trial and that they should go and see to Granger.

Draco watched as Severus was called to the stand. The tall man had always been slim, but he currently looking gaunt and his clothes hung off him. His movements were slow and he looked unclean. Draco felt nervous for his godfather.

Harry and Ginny left pursuing Hermione. They found her outside the courtroom, surrounded by a group of reporters. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Moving in quickly, Harry and Ginny grabbed the girl by the arms, helping her push through the shouting crowd. Once outside, they continued to ignore the reporters and walked as fast as they could to the outside of the Ministry. Once outside, the trio disappeared.


	18. Innocent Until Proven Guilty?

Hermione couldn't sleep. She had been awake staring at her bedside clock all night. Rolling over, she began to stare another familiar sight - the ceiling. Her mind wouldn't stop churning. Around and around it went, repeating and repeating. Half of her was worried and the other half was just plain scared. Since she had seen the Daily Prophet and learnt about Severus' arrest, Hermione had thought about little else. Between learning about the charges, talking to court experts, and telling her friends all the details about her and Severus' relationship, Hermione had been in a strange whirlwind over these past few weeks. Now, she had little else to do but wait and worry.

Yesterday she had given her statement in court. It now seemed like a lifetime ago. Since then, Harry and Ginny had helped her to calm down and had taken her to Grimmauld Place. She had done nothing else but run over what she had said a million times and wonder if she had done enough. 'What if Severus doesn't get out?' 'What if the real reason he left me was because he _really_ wanted to leave me?' and 'How in the world am I going to ever face anyone in the wizarding world after this?' were just some of the wild thoughts that raced and circled in Hermione's mind.

Swinging her legs off the bed, Hermione padded to the door and went down the hall to the bathroom. After showering, shaving and washing her hair, she felt slightly more human, and headed towards the kitchen. Looking out at the dawning sky, Hermione sighed and wondered when her life would ever return to normality. Or _if_ it ever would. Turning on the pot of tea, she settled down into a chair and absentmindedly flicked through one of Ginny's magazines. The words and pictures weren't really sinking in.

"Are you ok, Mione?"

Looking up, Hermione saw Harry enter the room dressed in his pyjamas. "Oh, sorry Harry. I hope I didn't wake you up."

"It's ok. Tea?" Harry motioned to the pot that had just finished boiling.

Hermione nodded.

"Can't sleep?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No, too much thinking and worrying to do."

Sipping on the slightly too sweet tea, Hermione heard a scratching at the window and, with a flick of her wand, the owl swooped in and landed on the table. With a shaky hand, Hermione reached for the newspaper that the bird held. Unfolding the thick paper, Hermione stared at the front cover.

Above the large picture of Hermione, Harry and Ginny leaving the courtroom, sat the title: **_Death Eater Romance_**. Hermione's stomach turned.

_**The trial of Potion Master, Severus Snape, charged with crimes **__**against **_

_**the wizarding world, became bizarre yesterday. Friends **__**and colleagues**_

_**of the self-confessed Death Eater, and the killer **__**of Albus Dumbledore, **_

_**gave evidence in an attempt to aid him. **__**Among these people were the**_

_**Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva **__**McGonagall, and the Head of the **_

_**Auror office, Kingsley **__**Shacklebolt, **__**and the boy-who-lived, Harry **_

_**Potter.**_

_**The most surprising however was when, Hermione Granger, one **__**third **_

_**of the 'Golden Trio', stood up in front of the court. It came to **__**light that **_

_**Granger, a muggleborn witch, was in charge of Snape's **__**care after the **_

_**attack on him by Voldemort and became romantically involved with him. **_

_**Granger assured the court that Snape was a reformed Death Eater **__**and **_

_**only acted in the wars on behalf of the Order of the Phoenix and **__**its head,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore. **_

_**The Head of the Magical Court, Alfred Williams, gave this statement to **_

_**the Daily Prophet yesterday, "We at the ministry do not hold much **_

_**weight behind the testimony of the wizards and witches who testified **_

_**today. Severus Snape was an important member of the Dark Lord's Death**_

_**Eaters, and obviously has the means and the talent to trick powerful **_

_**wizards into believing his lies and deceit." **_

_**Granger was a student under Snape during her years at Hogwarts. The **_

_**witch was the top of her class this past year and is now studying as a trainee**_

_**mediwizard at St Mungos. Speculation now arises whether or not there **_

_**were any romantic feelings during her younger years of schooling between**_

_**the student and teacher. Willams also says that the ministry will be **_

_**investigating whether an inappropriate relationship did indeed occur between**_

_**Snape and Granger. **_

_**For more details of the testimony of Harry Potter, including surprising details of a **_

_**friendship between Severus Snape and Lily Potter, turn to pg. 2. **_

"How bad is it?" Harry asked across the table.

"Pretty much as we expected," answered Hermione, "but it's harder to read then I thought it would be." She handed the paper to Harry. "I've decided that veritaserum is the worst potion ever invented."

Harry laughed, but stilled as his eyes scanned the page. Once he finished with the front cover, the boy turned to the next page, reading about his own testimony and sighing.

Hermione sipped on her lukewarm tea and smiled. "You realise what this all means don't you?" she asked of Harry.

"What?"

Hermione chuckled, "Yesterday, we told the entire wizarding world that Severus Snape has a heart, loved your mother, placed himself in terrible situations for everyone, killed Albus Dumbledore to save his Godson, and was involved with me. We aired all of his dirty secrets."

Nodding, Harry put down the paper, "If he ever does get free of the Ministry, Snape's going to kill us, isn't he?"

Hermione smiled.

Ginny appeared in the doorway. She was also still in her pyjamas and wore a sleepy, rather cranky face. "What in Merlin's limp dick are you guys doing?" the redhead pouted, "It's early!" Ginny plonked down in an empty chair, her hair falling wildly in front of her eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful," Harry said with a smile in his voice, "You look lovely today."

Ginny threw him a look.

"Tea?" Harry asked, trying to look innocent towards his girlfriend.

For the next two hours, the three friends sat around the kitchen table, talking about Severus, school, life and anything they could think of to occupy themselves. Ron had arrived sometime during it all, and joined into the conversation, adding new information and a different perspective.

Draco's patronus arrived in the kitchen, signalling the Malfoy heir's arrival. Hermione got excited when he turned up, but the blonde didn't have any new information. They were all still waiting. So far, as long as no one actually mentioned Snape and Hermione being a couple, then Ron's head didn't look like it was about to explode. However, Draco seemed to relish in making the red head uncomfortable.

"So," started the blonde, "what have you guys been talking about all day? My bet's on Granger's lover."

Ron's made a disgusted face.

"My lover?" asked Hermione with a crease in her forehead.

Draco chuckled, "What? Should I call him your _boyfriend_ then?"

She didn't trust herself to speak after that statement.

"But they broke up, Snape didn't want her," Ron said with an indignant look at Draco.

'Thanks, Ron' thought Hermione, 'you always did know how to make me feel good about myself.'

"Of course, Weasley. If that helps you sleep at night."

Ron made a move to pounce on the smaller boy. Harry held him back and Hermione threw Draco a look which clearly said to drop it. Unfortunately for Hermione, Malfoys don't exactly play by the rules.

"I must say though, Severus never looked like he didn't want her," the Malfoy heir continued, "I don't think I've seen my godfather so animated then when he was with Granger... especially in the sack."

Ron had turned an odd shade of grey. Harry didn't look that much better.

"Of course," Draco said, slinging his shiny black boots up onto the kitchen table and leaning back with his hands behind his head, "Hermione seemed to enjoy it to. That time I caught them, naked in bed, she was sitting atop him like a dragon rider."

Ron lunged and this time, Harry was too shocked to stop him. "You pervert!" he screamed as he grabbed Draco by the collar and retched him upwards, "You spying, perverted bastard. Is that how you get your jolly's off is it? Spying on Hermione!"

Draco smirked at the red head whose face was a mere inch from his. "Not at all," he said quietly, "Granger isn't really my type. Though I must admit that I've never been able to look at Severus the same way since. That man is rather sexy without clothes on."

Ron dropped Draco in shock.

"Damn it, Weasley. Trust you to stop when it was just beginning to get interesting. Who knew that you had such a passion in you?" Draco took a step forward, running his tongue along his top lip. "Feel free to yell my name all you want." Draco waggled his eyebrows.

Ron fled the room.

Somehow plonking back into his seat gracefully, Draco looked at the three remaining Gryffindors who were looking at him as if he had grown another head. "Draco," Hermione said, her tone not a happy one, "did you really have to do that?"

Draco smirked, "The Weasel is far too easy. Anyone up for a game of Quidditch?"

The group headed out the back of Harry's house. Harry still looking oddly at the blonde who was walking in front of him. Harry had paid a lot of galleons recently to have the small courtyard at the back of the house magically enlarged and charmed to be invisible from the outside. It had taken a dozen witches and wizards, some complex spells and the magic was incredible strong. It should last years. The others grabbed their broomsticks and took to the sky. They all needed to let off a bit of pent up steam and Quidditch had sounded like a good idea. Hermione uncharacteristically wished that she could be flying up there with them. Doing something right now would be better than nothing.

Instead, she read her book and waited.

Dinner time came and went. Harry, ever the self-sacrificing gentleman, had let Draco stay over for the night. When they were all in their respective beds, Hermione headed for hers, but sleep did not come easily. She must have slept at some point however, because she awoke the next day, blurry-eyed and confused at where she was and why she felt so terrible.

Again, the friends sat around the breakfast table together until Ginny headed out about eight o'clock to get to training. When it was only Harry, Draco and Hermione, the trio read books, and chatted about everything but the trial and time the verdict was taking.

It was lunch time when the ministry owl finally arrived, informing them that they were able 'to witness the verdict in the trial of Severus Tobias Snape at three pm today.'

Hermione looked over at the blonde boy as she read out the letter. She had never seen him look so worried.

..ooOOoo..

The courtroom was full. Everyone was talking around him and Severus wished that they would all just shut up and leave him alone. His head was pounding and he would currently give anything for a headache potion. They were all waiting for the bloody verdict on whether he should rot in jail or not. Why he couldn't wait in the cell by himself to hear it, Severus did not know. He had asked and they had declined. Apparently the Ministry really liked dramatics and having their star prisoner out in the public was far more exciting.

The collection of the Wizengamot slowly walked into the court room and took their seats on the high stand. The people sitting and watching quietened down. An elderly witch, who sat halfway up, stood and unfolded a piece of parchment. After clearing her voice, she spoke clearly to the court, "We here, of the Wizengamot have deliberated on the charges brought against one Severus Tobias Snape. Before we give our verdict, there are several points that the Wizengamot would like to make clear to the court about the reasons behind the outcome and the key factors that decided this case. Firstly, we acknowledge the suffering and the pain that has been caused by the late Dark Lord and his followers. We, of the Wizengamot, hope that anyone affiliated in crimes against the wizarding and muggle worlds are punished in accordance to their digressions."

The witch paused and looked about the room. Hermione's heart sank at her ominous words.

"The Wizengamot would also like to point out that the war was a long and difficult one. Often it was hard for the Ministry and other official organisations to catch those doing wrong and to help the victims. We acknowledge that wizards, such as Severus Snape, who were placed in the roles of spies and informants, did give valuable information to the light side which indeed helped the war efforts. We of the Wizengamot believe that this is the sticking point in the case - Whether or not Severus Snape was working _for_ the Order of the Phoenix, or _against_ it."

Again the witch stopped and looked over at the collection of people gathered. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "On the first charge of endangering the wizarding and muggle worlds during the first war, and off taking part in torture and murder, we of the Wizengamot find that we agree with the first verdict brought against Severus Snape, and we find him _not guilty_."

Loud muttering, cheering and angry yelling erupted in the court room from all sides. Hermione grasped Draco's hand and felt him squeeze it, tight in his hands. 'We are halfway there,' thought the muggle born.

After the large room had quietened down, the witch started again, "On the second and final charge against Severus Snape, of endangering the wizarding and muggles worlds during the second war, of taking part in torture and murder, and off conspiring to bring down the Ministry of Magic, we of the Wizengamot find that Severus Snape is," the witch paused and seemed to take in her own verdict, "_not guilty_."

Hermione could finally breathe.

..ooOOoo..

Severus opened the door and walked into his house. Relief washed over him. He collapsed on the staircase and took in deep breathes. 'How the hell am I here?' he asked himself in disbelief, 'I'm free. It's all over. I don't have to spy... I don't have to kill or hurt anyone anymore... I can live a life!"

Sissy popped in front of him and the annoying elf was smiling from ear to ear. "Master! Master!" she cried too loudly, "Master is home!" Severus ordered her to collect several vials of potions from his stores.

After downing a headache potion and several others to help his emaciated and broken body, Severus limped up the stairs towards his bedroom. As he sunk down onto the bed, Severus had never felt a nicer feeling. The soft mattress and the warm blankets cocooned around him and Severus finally felt safe.

His eyes blinked open. On reflex, he reached for his wand and sat up straight, arm drawn out in front of him. The light from the window flooded in. Severus was confused for a moment. 'Where am I? What awoke me?' Looking about, he couldn't discern the time. Flicking his wand, the time read 2:48pm. Holding his hand to his temple, he heard a knock on the bedroom door. He wondered if that was what had awoken him. It was Sissy. After finding out from the elf that he had been asleep since the night before, Severus pushed himself off the bed completely and asked the elf what she wanted.

"Master, Miss Hermione is here. She wants to see you."

Severus sighed and nodded to the elf, "I will be down shortly."

Moving slowly towards his wardrobe, Severus grabbed a pair of slacks and a light shirt. Staring at himself in the mirror that hung above his drawers, Severus grabbed a tie and swept his hair back behind his head. There wasn't much else to his appearance that he could do with such little time. He still looked like shit. What was he going to say to her though? Why was she here? Did she hate him for what he had done to her? 'Fuck!'

Plucking up what little courage that was left inside him, Severus walked down the stairs and through to the sitting room. Something clenched inside him when he saw her. She was standing, wringing her hands in front of her. She wore her hair down, the wild curls framing her lovely face. The fitted dress moulded to her body just right and her legs looked shapely in her low black heels. Severus could say nothing as he took in the sight of her. Hermione stepped forward towards him. She looked him up and down, her actions mirroring his.

For a moment, Severus thought he was back before the court case, before the ministry. Hermione was here.

Reaching him, Hermione suddenly grabbed him harshly. "How could you!" she screamed up at him. Her hands grasped at his shirt, pulling.

"Hermione!"

"No! No!" Hermione stepped back as tears ran down her face. "You bastard! How could you do it! I hate you!" She went to make a move at him again.

Severus took hold of her hands, "Calm down," he said, trying to think what to say to quieten down the hysterical girl. He had never been good with upset females. Lily used to say that he was as good for a crying girl as a total ban on chocolate.

"No!" she yelled back, attempting to pull from his grasp. "You have no right to tell me what to do, Severus Snape! You're a dirty bastard! Do you realise what you put me through?"

"I..." he began.

"I told my friends and family about you! I testified in court for you! Do you realise what I went through? I thought I'd never see you again! I thought you didn't want me to! I hate you! I hate you!"

Severus tugged her roughly, crashing his lips against the struggling girl.

**A/N: I'm wondering if my wonderfully brilliant readers are in need of a rather _adult_ scene in the next chapter? Hmmm...**


	19. Mutual Feelings

Hermione had decided that when she arrived at his house and saw Severus, she would speak her mind. The ex-Gryffindor would let him know exactly what an absolute prick he had been and she planned on making him feel as awful as he had made her feel. Hermione was determined to make Severus tell her how bloody sorry he was that he had been an absolute bastard towards her.

Unfortunately, as Severus' lips descended upon hers, all of the angry thoughts seemed to float from her mind and she forgot all of her well planned arguments. 'He wants me,' was the only conscious thought that danced across her mind.

Severus was kissing her with such passion and longing that Hermione couldn't help but reciprocate. His lips were warm and soft, and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her. A questing tongue had flicked out, pushing her lips apart, and Hermione happily allowed it entrance. Severus mapped out her mouth and lips with his tongue and teeth, nipping and sucking.

Her hands that had been held so tightly in his own were now dropped and she felt Severus reach up to cup her face, pushing a stray curl away. His other hand ghosted around the small of her back and pulling her closer to him. 'Oh!' thought Hermione as she felt his taller, firm body pressing up against her. She had missed this feeling. She had missed the strength and power of him.

Tracing a path down lower, Severus' lips kissed along her jaw line and around her ear. Those talented lips captured her lobe, sucking. Hermione could feel his breath, coming out at a quickened pace, tickling her skin. She shuddered and groaned as he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh and then suckled the now tender spot better. His left hand moved towards her breasts, kneading them through the fabric of her dress. His right had moved lower from her back and was now caressing the curves of her hips and arse. Hermione's mind was soaring.

Hermione couldn't wait. After all of the worry and all of the tears of the past few months, she needed him. She needed Severus now. Tugging violently at his shirt, she felt the buttons yield and spring apart, partly ripping the fabric in places. She didn't care and it seemed that Severus didn't either. Her urgency acted like a catalyst for him. Grabbing her underneath her buttocks, Severus lifted the small girl and carried her, whilst his mouth continued to attack hers, towards one of the sofas. Severus stumbled suddenly, Hermione landed with a solid thump onto the chair. The man seemed to sway and then Severus crashed to his knees, clutching his chest and head.

"Severus!" Hermione scrambled to sit upright and clutched at him. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Hermione swam in front of his eyes. Although his mind was rather more than willing to devour the beautiful girl in front of him, it seemed that his body was not up to the task just yet.

"Shit," was all that Severus managed to say. Hermione helped him shift onto the sofa and she began to look Severus over. Most of his vitals were fine, but there were some irregularities with his lungs and heart. The damage done by Nagini had been all but repaired before Severus went into the hands of the ministry. Now, the potion master's condition had deteriorated. Luckily, from her scans, it was not currently life threatening, but his body was nowhere near being perfectly healthy. He seemed that he had lost a lot of his muscle and fat stores in captivity, and the man had not had all that much to start with. What Severus needed was a few decent meals and a lot of rest.

Severus managed to talk her through what potions he had that may help and the muggleborn called for Sissy who happily obliged. Hermione then magically transferred Severus to his room. Downing the potions, Severus seemed to get colour back into his face. She then called for a small plate of food to come for him.

As Severus finished his food and drank the final supplement potion, he looked over at the girl who was sitting on the side of his bed. His eyes drooped, but he tried to keep them open. Sleep came quickly.

..ooOOoo..

Severus vaguely remembered waking several times. He wasn't sure for how long these occurred, nor how often. He had strange memories of Hermione feeding him and helping him drink a variety of potions, but the memories were blurred and hazy, like they were half-dreams.

He was now waking up fully. Feeling stiff, Severus tried to roll over to stretch, but found his way was blocked but something. Looking over his shoulder, Severus saw the sleeping form of Hermione Granger curled up against him. Stirred by his movements on the bed, Hermione opened her eyes slowly and took a brief second to register that he was actually awake and looking at her.

She smiled, "Good morning," Hermione said and looked at her watch and saw that it read 11:51pm, "or good night as it were."

Rubbing his head, Severus asked, "How long has it been?"

"Over a week," she replied and Severus raised an eyebrow, "You were not well Severus. I had to make sure that you got your strength back or it could have been bad for your heart and lungs. I have been giving you as much food as you could take and have made you take many potions as your body could stand. I hoped you would awake on your own soon."

"So you've been at my bedside for a week?" Severus asked, "Or to be more precise, my _bed_?" He knew his tone was too harsh and instantly saw the girl bristle at his tone.

"Well, Hermione," she said sarcastically in a very bad impression of Severus, "thank you, ever so much, for saving my life and looking after me instead of going out and living your own life. How incredibly nice of you!" Hermione made to move from the bed, but Severus stopped her by pinning her down by her shoulder.

"Stop. I did not mean it like that. I was simply surprised."

"Surprised?" Hermione repeated, "Severus, you're an intelligent man, have you not worked it out yet? Do you not realise why I am here?"

Severus captured her lips against his. He kissed her softly and slowly, enjoying the feel of the young witch. Severus broke the soft kiss and spoke to her softly, his lips brushing hers as he talked, "I am feeling much better, Hermione. I would like to show you how much I appreciate what you have done. Will you permit me?"

Hermione shivered slightly at his words and the way that his hand was moving down across her chest.

**S *********************************************** H**

Severus took her silence as permission and, with a wordless spell, Hermione found herself naked. She didn't have time to complain however, as Severus captured one of her nipples into the warmth of his mouth. "Yes!" She clutched his muscled arms at the feelings that he was eliciting from her. Sighing when he left the responsive flesh, Severus then gave his attention to the other pert nipple. Hermione wasn't complaining.

Lifting his head, Severus took in the sight of her. Hermione was lying above him, her head resting against the pillow, her wild hair spread out across it. Her eyes were half lidded; her cheeks had taken on a slight pinkish hue. Her breasts sat just in front of him, round and luscious. He could see a shine on them from his tongue's attention.

"Hermione," Severus whispered at the girl, "I want you to watch me. I want to show you how much I have missed you and how much I want to thank you."

Her eyes fluttered open at him and watched his descent down to between her legs. Severus took in the view he had of her. The pink folds were swollen already, and Severus could see that her body was wet and getting ready for him. What he would have done to sink himself into her right then, quick and fast. Severus inwardly groaned at the thought. But this was for her and Severus wanted to give Hermione such pleasure before he finally entered her.

Looking back up at the young woman's face, Severus reminded her to keep those brown eyes on him. "Good girl," he said to her and took her soft flesh into his mouth. Hermione gasped as Severus begun to slowly lick and suck her folds. The feeling was amazing. Severus swirled around her moistness for several long, amazing minutes, but avoided her sensitive clitoris. Capturing one of her swollen lower lips between his teeth, Severus pulled at it, making the amazing witch squeal and writhe above him. Soothing her by gently sucking her better, he repeated the procedure with her second lip.

"Please!" called Hermione, "Oh Merlin, I want you so bad!"

Severus smirked into her wetness and trailed his tongue around her clitoris, just far away to not touch it and then travelled back down towards her opening. Teasing the entrance, Severus was enjoying the pleas and swearing that was streaming from her mouth. Striking forwards, his tongue entered her, swivelling around, tasting the tanginess of her juices. "Oh!" was all Hermione could manage as he thrust his tongue in and out, fucking her as much as he could with his warm mouth. Hermione's hands were clutching the sheets tightly.

Slowly moving back up after thrusting into her, Severus finally made his way to her delicate nub. Stalling just before touching it, Severus looked up at the witch, "What did I say about looking at me?"

She moaned and once again opened her eyes and her hands made their way into his hair, "Please!" Hermione wasn't usually one to control things in the bedroom, but the pressure she placed on the back of his head left no question about what she wanted him to do to her. Severus obliged her and took the small bundle of nerves that was her swollen clitoris into his mouth, swirling and sucking on the sensitive spot.

"Yes! Oh Severus!"

Reaching up, Severus captured one of her breasts in his hand as he continued his ministrations of her. He could feel her legs, either side of him, pushing up and down against his sides. Her toes curled as the feelings took over her and her hands tightened in his hair. "Severus!" was all she could say now as she began to shake. "Severus."

Suddenly, Severus pulled back before she could orgasm fully and Hermione gasped at the abrupt loss to her senses.

Severus couldn't take it any longer. The taste of her... the sight of her... the noises she made were driving him crazy. His penis, still confined within his pants, was straining to be released. He was so hard and his body was screaming for him to be inside her already. To feel her tightness around him as her walls clamped down around him.

Making quick work of his pants and underwear, Severus positioned himself at Hermione's opening where his tongue had not long been. He took in the sight of himself, sitting against her reddened folds before him thrust himself, in one quick, rough motion, forwards. "Argh!" Hermione was so tight. Severus couldn't think, so he acted on instinct. Grabbing her roughly at her hips, he thrust into her over and over again, harder and faster then he thought possible. Thank god he was pretty much healed, or this may have just killed him. The sound of his balls slapping against her soft arse cheeks was a sound that Severus could never get sick of hearing as he pounded into her deeply. Hermione was bucking up to meet him, her face contorting in pain and pleasure as he entered just slightly too far into her without enough preparation to her tight muscles. But she didn't care. Hermione never wanted the feelings to stop.

Severus could feel his end nearing. He urged himself to hang on, to keep this amazing feeling going, but it was all too much for the older man. Reaching down, he swiped his fingers across her clitoris and felt her tighten around him. Hermione's legs came up his body further, wrapping themselves around him as much as they were able. She was moaning and calling his name.

"So close!" she gasped suddenly, "Please! Mmmm... Oh Severus!"

He felt her shudder hard against him, her muscles tightening around him. Hermione shut her eyes and threw her head back, breathing and gasping hard. Severus kept up his thrusts as he took in the scene of her orgasming over him. It was his undoing. Thrusting several times more, Severus gave a shout as his world suddenly stopped and he erupted inside her. The feeling was indescribable.

Suddenly, Severus' body reminded him that he had just gotten out of prison, wasn't exactly in the best physical shape, and had been in bed for over a week. About to collapse all of his weight on the small witch underneath him, Severus tilted to the side and fell onto the bed next to the panting girl. Taking several moments to get his breath back, Severus closed his eyes and tried to begin to think with some sort of intelligence.

This, however, was found to be very difficult. A certain wild-haired witch had rolled over and had started to kiss his body. Hermione had begun at the nape of his neck and then slowly worked her way down to his chest. Swirling around his nipples, she kissed his skin, his muscles, his scars and then traced the line of hair below his navel.

Severus opened an eye and watched Hermione as she touched, licked, sucked and kissed her path along him. No one had ever done something so intimate to him before and he felt his cock twitch at the sight of her, loving his old, scared body. 'Surely she doesn't want more!' Severus thought to himself. But apparently, the witch was not yet been completely sated. Hermione pressed her lips against the soft skin just beside his limp member, teasing his skin. Severus moaned as she lightly brushed over the incredibly sensitive skin. "Mmmm... I thought you were supposed to keep me alive, not kill me with your mouth."

Severus felt a tentative hand brush against his sack and lightly clasp it. "I can stop it you need," was her impish response. Severus closed his eyes and took in the feelings that were washing over him, thinking that if she killed him, he'd happily go, as long as she didn't stop. The fingers massaged the skin and pulled softly at him. He felt a warm tongue dart out and flick the tip of his softened head. Severus saw stars. After just cumming inside this wonderful witch, Severus could feel every nerve ending he had stand to attention as she lightly took him in her mouth and lick the juices that now covered it. Severus' head spun. Hermione Granger, his ex-student, the smartest, most brilliant witch he knew, was sucking his cock after it had been buried deep within her. 'How did I get so bloody lucky?'

As he was not yet erect, Hermione could easily fit the whole length into her mouth. Severus had never felt such a sensation before. He could feel himself stiffen and lengthen inside the hotness of her mouth as she sucked and pulled at him. "Fuck!" Hermione kept taking as much of him as she could, moving up and down. Severus couldn't help but have a seek peek at her thoughts. He made sure that she felt him press against her mind, and she gave a slight nod and a smile at him before taking his length again. Severus was suddenly flooded with images from her. Hermione was enjoying the looks she was getting from him. Apparently his face was rather more animated then usual and it was making her even wetter. Severus groaned at that. Hermione sent him a sly thought and Severus couldn't help but oblige her.

He grabbed her hair roughly, pulling her down on the now fully engorged length. Although she tried to relax, Hermione couldn't help but gag on his long, wide member. Severus saw within her mind the excitement that she felt when he dominated her like this. Severus also felt the trust she had in him and his breath caught in his throat.

Continuing the slowly push her up and down, her throat constricting around him tightly, Severus was in heaven. Pulling out of Hermione's mind, he started to project his own thoughts towards her. Hermione saw herself as he saw her - being impaled on this length, her pink lips stretching to take him. Hermione felt his feelings and the rush of sensations she was giving him through the connection. She could still think herself and feel her own feelings, but this was so unlike anything she had ever experienced. She was herself, but she was also Severus. The feelings were all consuming and as she felt Severus near his second orgasm, Hermione felt her body react to the overload of sensations as well.

Moaning and gasping around the hard member, Hermione felt Severus stiffen as she felt her insides tighten. Hermione managed to swallow most of his load, but some of it trickled down her chin as she shook in her own feelings of pleasure through the mind connection.

**S *********************************************** H**

Later that night, Hermione still lay in Severus' bed with her head resting against Severus' rising and falling chest.

"Thank you." He spoke it so softly that she almost missed it.

Hermione looked up at the man who lay above her.

"But I hope you understand what you have signed up to," his voice was flat, "I have a dark past and I cannot escape the things I have seen and done. There will always be someone who hates me and someone who does not understand why you are with me."

"Is that right?" Hermione asked, "That I am with you?"

Severus was quiet.

"The reason I did it all, even at the start... caring for you, being with you, and then the past few months with the trial and your illness..." Hermione stilled as she starred up into his dark eyes, "I love you."

Hermione felt the arm that was curled around her tense.

"And I, you."

**A/N: Wow! Over 200 reviews! Thanks to everyone who is still reading. Especially all those amazing people**** like **_**ilive2read**_** and **_**LemonDropsWoolSocks**_** who seem to enjoy my warped sense of humour. **_**LemonDropsWoolSocks**_** - you might be interested to know that the early morning scene with Ginny was based on myself, my husband cops most of it... I've cursed, slapped, hit, and threatened to remove his favourite appendages for waking me up early (he's a farmer). _MarianneNorthmanCullen_, you may indeed kill Ron... feel free. Also to all of the many people who were in need of an 'adult scene' - I know that the plot did get in the way for a while, I hope that this chapter made up for it;) ****A special thanks to **_**DZAuthor**__**AKA**__**DZMom**_** - I love constructive criticism and I hope you don't think that they jumped into bed too quickly.**


	20. The Birthday The End

Hermione sat on the wooden garden seat looking out at the setting sun over the rolling hills behind her house. Closing her eyes, she took in the beautiful moment and breathed deeply.

"What the hell are you doing, Granger?"

Coming back down to reality, Hermione opened her eyes to witness Draco Malfoy jump over the back of the bench and land, somehow gracefully, next to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Draco? My name's Hermione. Maybe I should slap you again..."

The blonde man smirked, "Now, now, Granger, don't get violent."

"Merlin," continued the witch, "'Granger' hasn't even been my surname for years now!"

"What are you doing over here, all by yourself?" he asked, ignoring her complaints. Hermione looked the pale man over and couldn't help but think about how much Draco had changed over the years that she had known him. Sure, he was still an annoying, flirting, full of himself idiot, but he was a great friend. The number of ways that he had helped her over the years, and how he had been there through all the shit and still stood by her, and her friends and family, was amazing.

"Just taking a bit of time. You know... thinking stuff over."

"Shit, Hermione, it's your fiftieth birthday party, not your bloody funeral," Draco pointed up towards the house to where, on the large back patio, stood around forty people, all drinking, chatting and laughing.

"I know," said the brunette, "but the past fifty years has been such a whirlwind of adventures and drama. Do you think that we can all last another fifty?" she laughed, "Hell, a hundred?"

Draco placed an arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, Granger, I'm here! And hell, you haven't age _all_ that badly..."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off her, "Oh, I feel _so_ relieved. How very stupid of me to forget the wonderful, magnificent Draco Malfoy who makes me feel so special!" She laughed, "Are you sure that Ron hasn't been giving you lessons on how to make me feel like shit?"

"Mum?" came a voice from up behind them.

Hermione turned and spotted her youngest, looking down at them with a questioning look. "Coming, Love! Won't be long!" she called back.

Hermione stood and so did Draco.

"You know, Hermione," said Draco with a smirk as they began to walk up to rejoin the party, "that son of yours has definitely grown up handsome. You and Severus did well."

"Draco Malfoy... I know you rather well, considering that I'm now fifty," Hermione said stiffly, "I have a feeling that your current thoughts are far from pure. Don't even _think_ about my son in that way! Firstly, Sev would kill you, but mostly, Steven is far too young for you!"

"'Too young'? This coming from the fifty year old wife of the seventy year old Severus Snape?" Draco sniggered, "Hypocrite."

Hermione sighed and looked up at the group of people standing and sitting about her house. Her two daughters, Maria and Anna were standing near Harry and Ginny. Ginny was gushing over Anna's baby bump and Harry looked as if he had drunk a bit too much already. Ron and his wife sat at a table, chatting to Hermione's elderly parents. Draco ran ahead of her and practically skipped up the stairs. Grabbing the arm of her only son, Draco whispered something in Steven's ear and the twenty year old man blushed. Hermione shook her head and looked over towards her husband. Severus was standing off to the side of the party and the look on his face was serious as usual. Hermione caught his eye and nodded towards Draco. Reaching the tall man, Hermione brought her hand up to run her fingers through his slightly greying hair.

Severus' head came down and kissed her neck softly. "Do you remember," whispered Severus against her skin, "when I promised him that I'd kill him?"

Hermione smiled, "Which time? I believe that the first time was when I was lying naked under the bed sheets," she whispered back.

"I could fulfil my promise now if you like?"

Hermione looked over at the blonde Malfoy and her son, who were now standing by themselves, talking animatedly and finding small ways to brush up against each other.

"No," said Hermione, looking back at her husband, "I love them both too much."

By holding onto his hand, Hermione dragged Severus into the middle of the gathering. Severus followed her, as he always would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know, you all want to kill me. I don't think that many of you realised that the last chapter was reaching the end. I struggled with the idea of continuing this fic or not, but from the start, this was how it was suppose to finish. So, I stuck to my original plan and here it is... the end. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for all of your support.**

**For those who need some more Hermione/Severus action, I'll be posting my new story up over the weekend - Like Your Last.**

**Love you all!**

**- Arcadia Val**


End file.
